


Forgotten Memories 2

by LuckyChances



Series: Forgotten Memories [2]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Susan Snaps at her Friends

**Note: Welcome back to my play of Tin Man. This is the second part of 'Forgotten Memories', if you haven't read part one yet, I'd advise you to read that first. (Which you will find if you click on my pen name) If you can't remember how the first part ended don't worry I will remind you first.**

**Forgotten Memories:** Part Two

**Scene One**

**Nat:** Susan had managed to knock herself out and Wyatt caught hold of her and lowered her to the ground. Zero had caught up with them and Benji had made a run for it and Liam was dragged off by a Longcoat. Zero moved around to the back of Wyatt and placed the gun to back of his head.

**Zero:** Any finally words?

**Wyatt:** Yes, I know Susan as a good heart and she would never do the things you say unless you forced her somehow.

(Zero laughed again)

**Zero:** You think you know Susan so well…. Tell me this Wyatt Cain, how long have you known Susan?

**Wyatt:** Long enough to know what her heart wants.

**Zero:** That would be me. Now think on this Wyatt Cain; when Susan comes around we will be celebrating the success of our plan in bed together; which was to kill your family and trap you here in the City.

**Wyatt: Liar!**

(Zero pulls the safety of the gun)

**Zero:** Goodbye Wyatt Cain!

**Nat:**  Zero pulled the trigger and Wyatt fall against Susan, which forced Susan to come around. She opened her eyes and saw the ground rushing up towards her.

**Susan: NOO!**

(Susan closed her eyes tightly and tried to move but she realised she was pinned down and can't move)

**Susan:** Noo, please don't!

(Susan felt the weight being moved off it and then she was gently lifted back up again)

**Wyatt:** I'm sorry!

(Susan opened her eyes and came face to face with Wyatt)

**Susan:** Oh Wyatt!

(Susan wrapped her arms tightly around Wyatt)

**Susan:** That was so scary.

(Wyatt wrapped his arms around Susan and slowly stoked the back of Susan's hair)

**Wyatt:** I didn't mean to fall against you.

(Susan leaned her head back to face Wyatt)

**Susan:** What happened?

**Wyatt:** Which part?

(Susan looks confused)

**Wyatt:** You missed quite a bit.

(Susan reached her hand up to the side of her head)

**Susan:** Did I hit my head?

(Wyatt moved his hand up to Susan's face and gently stoked her cheek)

**Wyatt:** Yes you did; you knocked yourself out.

**Susan:** How did I end up being pushed to the ground?

**Wyatt:** Zero caught up with us and he somehow fall against me which made me fall against you.

**Susan:** How did he fall against you?

**Wyatt:** I've no idea.

**Liam:** That would be me!

(Wyatt and Susan turn and look up and saw Liam and Benji and Liam had a stick in his hand)

**Wyatt:** You knocked Zero out?

**Liam:** Looks like it.

(Liam looked down beside Wyatt and they all turned to face that way and saw Zero lying on the ground with his eyes closed)

**Susan:** Is he dead?

**Zero:** No I'm not…..

(Zero opened his eyes and looked really angry)

**Zero:** … But if I get brain damage because of you, your life won't be worth living.

**Wyatt:** It already isn't, because of you.

(Zero tried to get himself up)

**Zero: LONGCOATS!**

(Wyatt moved himself closer and raised his hand and punched Zero hard in the face which made him fall back down on the ground unconscious)

**Wyatt:** Just shut up will you!

(Wyatt turned back to face Susan)

**Wyatt:** How are you feeling now?

**Susan:** Like I've been ran over, twice may I add!

(Wyatt grinned back at Susan)

**Liam:** I don't think we should hang around here.

(Wyatt stands up and helps Susan up too)

**Longcoat 4: STOP WHERE YOU ARE!**

(Everyone turns to face the Longcoat to see Three Longcoats running towards them Wyatt turns back to face Susan)

**Wyatt:** Susan, I need you to run again, can you do that for me?

**Susan:** I'll certainly try.

(Wyatt took hold of Susan's hand)

**Benji:** This way!

(Benji took off running and the other three started running behind him)

**Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt realised that Susan had started slowing down and turned to face as he kept running)

**Wyatt:** How are you doing?

(Susan looked up at Wyatt)

**Susan:** You know very well how I'm doing.

(Wyatt started to slowly down so he was level with Susan)

**Wyatt:** Not much further to go now.

**Susan:** Do you know where were heading then?

**Wyatt:** Yes the same way Benji and I got in.

**Susan:** How much further?

(Wyatt moved his arm around Susan's waist)

**Wyatt:** Almost there.

**Susan:** Why does no one ever answer my questions in this world?

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

**Wyatt:** That's because no-one quite knows the answers to your questions.

(Susan looked back the way they were heading)

**Susan:** Whatever!

**Wyatt:** Maybe once we get chance to stop and rest, I can try and answer your questions.

(Susan glared back at Wyatt)

**Susan:** You better!

(Liam and Benji started to slowly down with them as well)

**Liam:** How are doing Susan?

**Susan:** I wish people would stop asking me that question.

(Liam looks away from Susan)

**Liam:** I'm just worried about you.

**Benji:** Susan exhausted, just wants to get this over and done with.

(Susan glared at Benji)

**Susan:** Yes thank you Benji. I do know how I feel; you don't have to tell everyone.

(Everyone glared back at Susan as she started looking the way they were going)

**Wyatt:** Susan, don't start losing heart like I did.

(Susan glared up at Wyatt)

**Susan:** Like you! No-one could be as cold hearted as you.

(Wyatt removed his arm from Susan's waist)

(Susan looked over at Liam and Benji then back to Wyatt)

**Susan:** I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

(Wyatt placed his arm around Susan's waist again)

**Wyatt:** I know how you feel Susan, but you have to try not to let things get to you.

**Susan:** I know I shouldn't.

(Susan turns to face Liam and Benji)

**Susan:** I hope you both can forgive me.

**Liam:** Of course we forgive you.

**Benji:** Susan our friend!

**Susan:** Thank you!

(They all continued running through the City)

**End of Scene One**

**Note: I hope that was worth the wait and you enjoyed it.**


	2. Hero or a Coward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories:** Part two

**Scene Two**

**Nat:** Susan and her friends continue to run through the City with the Longcoats hot on their tail.

 **Wyatt:** Are you going to tell us where you went Benji?

(Benji looked at Wyatt)

 **Benji:** Benji got scared!

 **Wyatt:** So do all of us, but we should never people behind.

 **Liam:** Hey if it wasn't for Benji running awayhe wouldn't have been able to rescue me; which might I add saved you too?

 **Susan:** Well thank you, both of you.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Lighten up will you?

 **Wyatt:** You can talk!

 **Benji:** All under stressed!

 **Wyatt:** I will lighten up if you run faster.

 **Susan:** I can't run any faster; you're lucky am running at all!

 **Liam:** You're lucky Wyatt that I managed to knock Zero hard enough for him to miss you.

(Susan looked at Liam)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Liam:** Zero was about to shoot Wyatt in the back of the head.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You were nearly shot and you keep asking how I am!

 **Wyatt:** It's not the first time I've nearly been shot, or the first time I have been shot.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt in shock)

 **Susan:** How many times have you been shot?

 **Wyatt:** I've lost count.

 **Liam:** You must have nine lives!

(Wyatt looked at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** I must be on more than that. I was a tin man, it came with the job.

 **Susan:** Either that or you have a guardian angel looking over you.

 **Liam:** Or me!

 **Wyatt:** How did you save me anyway?

 **Liam:** I just hit him over the head, which made him miss you.

 **Susan:** Hey, you stole my idea. Now I can't be the hero anymore.

(Wyatt let out a little laugh which made Susan look up at him)

 **Wyatt:** You're still a hero in my eyes.

 **Liam:** What are you two on about?

 **Benji:** Little secret of their own!

(Wyatt looked at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** Susan tried to save my family, by running at Zero with a stick. Thing was she warned him she was coming and Zero was surrounded by Longcoats.

 **Susan:** Thanks for that Wyatt.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

 **Susan:** Remind me never to save your life again.

 **Liam:** Well you can save my life anytime you like.

(Wyatt glared at Liam)

 **Susan:** That's right I owe you one; after everything you did for me.

(Wyatt looked at Susan who was now grinning at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** What has he done for you?

 **Susan:** Quite a few things, hey Liam!

(Susan raised her eyebrows at Liam)

 **Liam:** Oh yes that's right.

(Wyatt looked at Liam who was grinning back at Susan)

 **Liam:** What are you going to do to make it up to me?

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

 **Susan:** We'll discuss it later.

(Susan winks at Liam)

 **Susan:** When we're alone!

 **Wyatt:** What's going on here?

(Wyatt looked at Liam and back to Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** You spend a few days with him and all of a sudden you're keeping secrets together.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You wouldn't believe the things that happened between us.

 **Wyatt:** You have to be kidding me; you haven't known him that long.

(Susan runs up closer to Wyatt and whispers up into his ear)

 **Susan:** We haven't known each other that long and think of all the things we have done together and all within a week.

(Wyatt whispered back to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** So you have your way with every man you meet.

(Susan moved away from Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I can't believe you just said that.

 **Wyatt:** We'll discuss this later.

 **Susan:** Yes we will and for you information I was just winding you up.

 **Liam:** I think we lost them.

(Susan looked behind them and then at Liam)

 **Susan:** Are you sure?

 **Wyatt:** we're coming up to the part we came in anyway.

 **Liam:** How did you sneak in? The City is barricaded all the way around.

 **Benji:** Travel underground!

(Susan stared at Benji)

 **Susan:** We have to go underground?

 **Wyatt:** Yes a tunnel underground.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Are you sure there is no other way?

 **Liam:** You're not afraid of the dark, are you?

 **Susan:** It's not the dark, but the thought of being underground sends a shiver down my spine.

 **Wyatt:** Why, what made you so afraid of being underground?

(Susan looked down at her feet)

 **Susan:** I just don't like it.

 **Benji:** Bad experience in the past!

 **Wyatt:** What happened to you in the past?

 **Susan:** I'm not sure; I just know I don't like it.

(Wyatt moved up closer to Susan wrapped his arm around her)

 **Wyatt:** Don't worry I'll be there with you.

 **Liam:** We'll all be with you.

 **Benji:** The tunnel!

(They all gather around a big drain in the ground)

 **Liam:** This is how you got in?

(Liam and Benji start to lift the drain)

 **Susan:** I can't go down there.

 **Wyatt:** It's the only way out the City.

 **Susan:** What about the main entrance?

 **Wyatt:** The only way out alive.

(Susan starts to back up slowly)

 **Wyatt:** Now, where do you think you're going?

 **Susan:** Anywhere but down there.

(Wyatt turns to face Susan properly)

 **Wyatt:** You can face six Longcoats but not one little tunnel.

 **Susan:** I can't go underground!

 **Wyatt:** It won't be for long; two, three minutes max.

 **Susan:** No, I'd rather face Zero.

(Susan starts backing even further away and Wyatt reached out and grabbed hold of her arm)

 **Susan:** Let go of me; you can't make me go down there.

(Wyatt placed both his hands on either side of Susan's arms and looked down at her face)

 **Wyatt:** If you go back that way Zero could kill you.

 **Susan:** If Zero wanted to kill me, he would of by now.

(Wyatt took a deep breath)

 **Liam:** Susan!

(Susan looked past Wyatt and looked at Liam)

 **Liam:** Remember what the Mystery Man said; you're our hero!

 **Susan:** I'm no hero Liam; I'm a coward!

 **Wyatt:** That's one thing you're not, remember who tried to save my family?

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** But I failed!

 **Wyatt:** It still took courage to stand up to Zero.

 **Susan:** Anyone would do the same to people they care about.

 **Wyatt:** Just proves you're no coward.

 **Benji:** Zero wants to hurt Susan's heart!

(Susan looks at Benji all confused)

 **Susan:** I don't understand; how can Zero hurt my heart?

 **Wyatt:** Susan, think what you're saying.

(Susan looks back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You mean Zero would hurt someone I really care about.

(Wyatt slowly nods his head)

**End of Scene Two**

 


	3. Underground Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Three**

**Nat:**  Wyatt was still trying to convince Susan to travel underground so they can escape the city.

 **Susan:** You mean Zero would hurt someone I really care about.

(Wyatt slowly nods his head)

 **Susan:**  But there's only you I...

 **Wyatt:**  ... You have known the longest, yes I know.

(Wyatt stared back into Susan's eyes and she slowly nodded her head)

 **Wyatt:**  You two go on ahead…

(Wyatt turns to face Liam and Benji)

 **Wyatt:**  ….. And we'll follow shortly.

 **Liam:**  Shouldn't we stick together.

(Wyatt glares at Liam)

 **Wyatt:**  Just go, would you!

(Benji looks at Liam)

 **Benji:**  Liam jump first!

 **Liam:**  O.K.

(Liam took one last look at Susan then jumps into the hole)

**Liam: OH IT STINKS DOWN HERE!**

(Benji jumped in after Liam and Wyatt looked back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:**  Zero would make u do something that effect's me; he will try to turn u against me.

 **Susan:**  He could never do that.

(Susan reaches her hand up and stroked Wyatt's chin)

 **Wyatt:**  Or try to turn me against u.

 **Susan:**  Could he really do that?

 **Wyatt:**  Believe me if there is a way Zero will find it.

(Susan's eyes start watering)

 **Susan:**  But I don't want to lose you.

 **Wyatt:**  Hey, come here.

(Wyatt wraps his arms around Susan and pulls her against him)

 **Susan:** You're the first person I have ever cared so deeply about.

 **Wyatt:**  That's why we need to go underground.

(Susan looked back down at the hole)

 **Susan:**  It scares me!

 **Wyatt:**  You have nothing to fear…

 **Susan:**  ….. I do! There is no way you'll get me down there.

 **Wyatt:**  Susan let me finish, will you?

(Susan goes quite)

 **Wyatt:** I was saying you have nothing to fear, I will be with you all the way; I won't let anything happen to you.

 **Susan:**  You still won't get me down there. I'd rather face Zero and the Longcoats.

 **Wyatt:**  That's certain death though, well at least to one of us it is.

 **Susan:**  And being buried alive isn't.

(Wyatt stared right into Susan's eyes with a concerned look on his face)

 **Susan:**  I'd rather die up here then down there.

 **Wyatt:**  That won't happen; I'll make sure of that. You can hold my hand the whole way.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt's face)

 **Susan:**  Why don't we try and find a different way.

 **Wyatt:**  This is the safest way.

 **Susan:**  I don't want to go down there.

 **Wyatt:**  Look deep into my eyes Susan; and tell me if u trust me?

 **Susan:**  This isn't about trust.

 **Wyatt:**  Just do it would you?

(Susan stares into Wyatt's eyes)

 **Susan:**  You know I trust you.

 **Wyatt:**  Than trust me enough to get u through this.

(Susan leaned up closer to Wyatt)

 **Susan:**  Please kiss me.

 **Wyatt:**  You must follow me than.

 **Susan:**  I'd follow you anywhere.

(Wyatt placed his lips against Susan's lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both kissed)

 **Wyatt:** Shall we get going?

(Susan slowly nodded her head)

 **Wyatt:**  Come on then.

(Wyatt took Susan's hand and guided her over to the hole)

 **Susan:**  No!

(Susan stops walking)

 **Wyatt:** You just said you would follow me anywhere.

 **Susan:**  I didn't know that was what you meant.

 **Wyatt:**  What did you think I meant?

 **Susan:**  I just didn't realise what we were talking about.

 **Wyatt:**  As I said we can do this together.

(Susan slowly shakes her head)

 **Wyatt:**  Please do this for me Susan?

 **Susan:**  I can't!

 **Wyatt:**  Yes u can; you can even close your eyes all the way and I'll guide u through.

 **Susan:**  You will!

 **Wyatt:**  Yes Susan, I promise!

(Susan looks down at the hole)

 **Susan:**  O.K.

(Susan starts to look really scared)

 **Susan:**  Let's get this over with.

 **Wyatt:**  Susan, look at me.

(Susan looks back up at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:**  I will get u through this I promise.

(Susan slowly nodded her head and Wyatt slowly takes her hand and leads her closer to the hole)

 **Wyatt:**  Just think if we get out of this city we can stop running for a while.

 **Susan:**  It would be nice to take a long rest.

 **Wyatt:**  I promise u when this is all over I'll take u on a long vacation.

(Susan looked back up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:**  Really!

 **Wyatt:**  Yeah, I could do with one myself.

 **Susan:**  I thought you wanted rid of me.

(Wyatt looked at Susan)

 **Wyatt:**  Why would I want that; you're all I have left now?

 **Susan:**  I would love to spend some time with you, without looking over our shoulders.

 **Wyatt:**  But the only way for that to happen is to go through this hole.

 **Susan:**  Let's do it then.

 **Wyatt:**  That's my girl!

(Wyatt stands in front of the hole with Susan beside him looking down into the hole)

 **Susan:**  It's very dark down there.

 **Wyatt:**  Don't worry; I'll get you through.

 **Susan:**  I'll have my eyes shut anyway.

(Wyatt looked at Susan)

 **Wyatt:**  Now, I'm going to lower you down into the hole.

(Susan shot her head up and faced Wyatt)

 **Susan:**  No...

 **Wyatt:**  I have to lower you first because there isn't room for us both to enter the hole at the same time.

 **Susan:**  I have an idea; you go down first and I follow you afterwards.

(Wyatt grinned at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** No, because u will make a run for it as soon I'm down there.

 **Susan:**  No I won't!

 **Wyatt:**  I don't believe u.

(Susan smiled up at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:**  I know you can do this Susan; you're braver than you think.

 **Susan:**  Not when it comes to going underground.

 **Wyatt:** I really believe you can do this; just close your eyes as I lower you down and you can easily keep them shut until I'm down beside you.

 **Susan:**  You said I can keep my shut the whole way.

 **Wyatt:**  You do that and I'll guide you through.

(Susan looks down at the hole again)

 **Susan:**  How are you going to lower me down?

(Susan looks back up at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:**  You just down with your legs dangling in the hole.

 **Susan:**  You will keep hold of me the whole time, won't you?

 **Wyatt:**  I promise!

(Susan sits down on the edge of the hole and looks up at Wyatt who is now kneeling behind her)

 **Wyatt:**  Lift your arms above your head.

(Susan lifted her arms up very slowly and Wyatt took hold of them)

 **Wyatt:**  Now I'm going to lower you down; let me know when your feet touch the ground.

(Susan slowly nods her head and looks back down at the hole)

 **Wyatt:** Here goes.

(Wyatt starts to lift her arms up a little)

 **Susan:**  No wait!

 **Wyatt:**  I sooner we do this; the sooner will be over with.

 **Susan:**  O.K but very slowly.

(Susan closes her eyes tightly)

 **Wyatt:**  I will be!

(Wyatt slowly lowers Susan into the hole)

 **Susan:**  It's too far down,  **TAKE ME BACK UP!**

 **Wyatt:**  You're almost there.

 **Susan:**   **NO, I'M FALLING!**

(Wyatt continues to lower Susan to the ground)

 **Susan:**   **WYATT!**

(Just then a few shots went off past Wyatt's hands which made him let go of Susan and she fall to the ground)

 **Susan:**   **AHHH!**

 **Longcoat 3:**   **STOP WHERE YOU ARE!**

(Wyatt looks down into the hole)

 **Longcoat 4:**   **SHOOT HIM, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!**

(Wyatt jumped into the hole as bullets went flying over his head)

**Longcoat 5: GET AFTER HIM!**

(Wyatt against Susan and knocked her flat against the ground)

 **Susan:**   **NOOO!**

(The Longcoats started to fire more gunshots straight through the hole towards Wyatt and Susan)

**End of Scene Three**

**Note: Oh how could I end it there? (I so love my cliff hangers)**


	4. Susan Gets Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories:** Part Two

**Scene Four**

**Nat:** Wyatt jumped into the hole and fall against Susan knocking her to the ground.

**Susan: Noo!**

(Wyatt slowly moved off Susan)

**Susan: Please don't bury me alive.**

(Wyatt slowly lifted Susan back onto her feet again)

 **Wyatt:** I'm sorry, are you alright?

(Wyatt lifted Susan's face up so she faced him)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, it's me Wyatt.

**Susan: I'll do whatever you want just get me out of here.**

(Shadows started blocking the light coming through the hole that Wyatt jumped through)

**Susan: Help me!**

**Wyatt:** Susan, you need to snap out of it.

(Wyatt gently snaps Susan across the face)

 **Susan:** Where am I? It's so dark!

(Bullets started flying into the hole)

 **Wyatt:** No time to explain.

(Wyatt took hold of Susan's hand and started to drag her down the tunnel)

**Susan: I hate this!**

**Wyatt:** I don't like it much either.

(Susan tripped over something and started falling towards the ground but Wyatt caught and lifted her up again)

 **Wyatt:** Are you alright Kiddo?

(Susan shakes her head)

**Susan: I'll do anything you want, just get me out of here.**

**Wyatt:** Susan, it's me Wyatt.

**Susan: Please I beg you.**

(They heard movement behind them)

 **Wyatt:** Let's go then.

(Wyatt took hold of Susan's hand again and continued to drag her down the tunnel)

**Susan: I want out of here!**

(Wyatt started to see light up ahead)

 **Wyatt:** We're almost there!

(Wyatt dragged her through the tunnel door and out into the daylight where Susan dropped to the ground and Wyatt leaned forward onto his knees to get his breath back)

 **Liam:** Are you alright Susan?

(Liam started walking up to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Quick shut the door…. Longcoats behind us!

(Benji and Liam rush over the tunnel door)

 **Liam:** It's too heavy to move!

(Wyatt rushes over to help them as more gun shots go off down the tunnel towards them as they managed to shut the door)

 **Wyatt:** We better get away from here; it will soon be crawling with Longcoats.

(Wyatt walks over to Susan who was still kneeling on the ground)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt gently placed his hand on Susan's shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** We have to move on.

(Susan slowly looks up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** No we don't!

(Susan nudges Wyatt's hand off her shoulder)

 **Susan:** I don't have to do anything you say, and I'm not going to anymore. Just leave me alone.

(Susan looks back down at the ground)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, we have to move on, we can discuss this later.

 **Susan:** I'm not going anywhere with you.

 **Wyatt:** We don't have time for this.

(Susan slowly stood up facing Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Fuck you!

(Wyatt looks shocked)

 **Susan:** Why should I go anywhere with you, when all you do is bring me pain and suffering. I've had enough!

(Susan steps up closer to Wyatt)

 **Susan:** So I think I should return that pain.

(Susan lifts her knee up high and kneed Wyatt between his legs)

 **Susan:** Suffer that!

(Wyatt leaned forward onto his knees in pain)

 **Wyatt:** Susan…. Susan….. There was… Orr! No need for that. God that hurt!

 **Susan:** It's not very nice being in pain, is it?

(Wyatt slowly stood up again)

 **Susan:** Now you know how I felt going through that tunnel.

(Susan looks towards the tunnel)

 **Susan:** Now the Mystery Man said to head west, didn't he Liam?

(Susan looks over at Liam)

 **Liam:** Hrrr! Yes he did!

 **Susan:** Let's get moving then.

(Susan walks towards the forest and then turns back around)

 **Susan:** Are you two coming or not?

 **Benji:** Wyatt…

 **Susan:** Fine, if you two want to stay with him then go ahead.

(Susan turns back to face the forest)

 **Susan:** I'll make my own way then.

(Susan looks left and Right and then starts to walk towards the right side of the forest)

 **Wyatt:** West is the other direction!

(Susan stops walking)

 **Susan:** I knew that!

(Susan storms off in the other direction)

 **Liam:** Are you alright Wyatt?

(Liam started to approach Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Go after her, don't lose her!

(Liam just stood there staring at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Do you hear me?

(Benji started to drag Liam after Susan as Wyatt slowly looked towards the sky and then took off after them)

 **Nat:** They had been walking for some time in complete silence. Wyatt had started to take the lead and Susan had dropped back behind them all.

 **Liam:** Can't we stop for a while?

 **Wyatt:** No we can't; there is no time.

 **Liam:** Oh come on, just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on us.

 **Wyatt:** No-one forced you to come.

 **Benji:** Wyatt all hurt inside, doesn't mean….

(Wyatt stopped walking and slowly turned his head)

 **Wyatt:** Yes, thank you for telling everyone.

(Liam looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dull)

 **Liam:**  It'll be dark soon anyway.

(Liam and Benji stopped walking and Susan stopped behind them)

 **Wyatt:** Afraid of the dark, are we?

(Liam looked back at Wyatt)

 **Liam:** No, I just like to see where I'm going.

(Wyatt looked past Liam and looked at Susan who turned to face the ground)

 **Wyatt:** O.K we'll stop here and rest till daylight.

 **Liam:** At last…..

(Liam sits down on a broken branch lying on the ground)

 **Liam:** … My feet are aching!

 **Wyatt:** But remember we move on as soon as it gets light.

 **Liam:** Yeah, Yeah!

(Wyatt and Benji turn to face Susan who still had her head facing the ground)

 **Benji:** Long day for all!

(Benji walked over to sit beside Liam)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan slowly lifted her head and Wyatt saw that she was crying)

 **Wyatt:** Hey!

(Wyatt walked up closer and went to stand beside her and put his arm around her waist)

 **Susan:** Sorry!

(Susan learned her head against Wyatt's Shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** It's alright!

(Susan turned herself and wrapped her arms around Wyatt which made him stood up straight)

 **Susan:** I didn't mean to.

(Wyatt relaxed in Susan's arms and wrapped both his arms around Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I forgive you.

 **Susan:** I don't know what came over me.

(Wyatt took a step back and lifted Susan's head up so she was looking at him)

 **Wyatt:** I know you didn't mean to.

(Wyatt smiled down at Susan)

 **Susan:** You didn't deserve that!

 **Wyatt:** Calm down Susan; we're all done things we're not proud of.

(Wyatt started to wrap Susan's tears away with his finger)

 **Susan:** I truly don't deserve you Wyatt.

(Susan slowly smiled back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** I know you can be quite stubborn at times, but I know you have a good heart in there.

(Wyatt placed his hand over Susan's chest)

 **Susan:** Thank you for understanding me.

(Wyatt moved his hand up to Susan's chin and rubbed his finger along her bottom lip)

 **Wyatt:** You're just lost and all confused.

 **Susan:** I'd be more lost and confused if it wasn't for you.

(Wyatt smiled down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** It's my job to help people.

 **Susan:** Is that all I am to you, just…..

 **Wyatt:** ….. Don't even go there Susan; I was just teasing you.

(Wyatt took one look over Susan's head and moved his hand)

 **Wyatt:** Right now isn't the time.

(Susan turned around and saw Benji and Liam were watching them)

 **Susan:** Can you both forgive me too?

 **Liam:** There's nothing to forgive.

 **Benji:** All Susan's friends!

(Susan smiled at Liam and Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Will you calm down now?

(Susan turns back around to face Wyatt and slowly nodded her head)

 **Wyatt:** Right let's get some rest.

(Wyatt turns around and Susan walks up closer to him)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt turns back to face Susan and she lowers her voice a little)

 **Susan:** Can we talk privately?

(Wyatt looked down at Susan's belly and then back to face her and slowly nodded his head)

 **Wyatt:** Yes, I think we need to.

(Susan looks down at her belly as Wyatt turns to face Liam and Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Susan and I are just going to take a little walk.

(Liam looked up at Wyatt and Susan)

 **Liam:** It's going to be dark soon.

 **Wyatt:** So it will be, thanks for the heads up.

 **Liam:** Why would you want to go wondering off in the dark?

(Wyatt stared back at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** I don't see how any of that is your business!

(Susan placed her hand on Wyatt's chest and he turned to look down at her then Susan turned around to face Liam and Benji)

 **Susan:** Wyatt and I just need to talk about a few things, we won't be gone far.

(Benji looked at Liam)

 **Benji:** Need time alone!

(Liam looked at Benji and then back to Wyatt)

 **Liam:** Well why didn't you just say that, instead of biting my head off? Goodnight!

(Liam lays back against another tree and slowly closed his eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Come on Susan.

(Susan turned back to face Wyatt as he took her hand and lead her further into the forest)

**End of Scene Four**

**Note: I think they need this time alone, don't you? The next scene will be Wyatt and Susan's alone time; they have a lot to catch up on.**


	5. Susan's Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Five**

**Nat:** Wyatt leads Susan further into the forest until they are far enough for Liam and Benji not to overhear.

 **Wyatt:** This is far enough.

(Wyatt turns to face Susan and she presses her hands against his chest and smiled up at him)

 **Susan:** I've truly missed you Wyatt

(Wyatt smiles back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I've missed you too.

(Susan slowly slides her hands up Wyatt's chest and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck)

 **Susan:** Please don't ever leave me again.

 **Wyatt:** I'll try my hardest to stay by your side.

 **Susan:** Promise!

 **Wyatt:** I promise!

(Wyatt leans her head down towards Susan and she goes up on tiptoes towards him and they both kiss quite passionately)

 **Wyatt:** I expressly should now anyway.

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Wyatt:** Come let's sit down.

(Wyatt leads Susan over to a tree and he sits down against it)

 **Wyatt:** Sit down beside me.

(Susan sits down on his lap instead with her legs straight out to the side of them)

 **Susan:** This is more comtortable.

(Wyatt smiled at Susan and wraps his arms around Susan's waist)

 **Susan:** Now, what were you on about?

 **Wyatt:** This might come as a bit of a shock for you.

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** What is it?

 **Wyatt:** Susan, you're pregnant!

(Susan started laughing)

 **Susan:** No I'm not! Where did you get an idea like that?

 **Wyatt:** The viewer told me!

(Susan looks confused then smiles again)

 **Susan:** Oh you mean Benji.

(Wyatt slowly nods his head)

 **Susan:** Well he must be wrong.

 **Wyatt:** Viewers aren't usually wrong.

 **Susan:** It's impossible!

(Wyatt grins at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Impossible you say. What do you call those moments we had together then?

 **Susan:** That was only just…..

(Susan pauses for a minute)

 **Susan:** How long ago was that?

 **Wyatt:** Almost two weeks now.

 **Susan:** How time flies when you're out of it.

 **Wyatt:** How long were you out of it?

 **Susan:** I only come to sometime this morning.

(Wyatt looks off into the darkness)

 **Wyatt:** No wonder I couldn't find you.

 **Susan:** Liam said he went back for you, but you weren't there.

(Wyatt looks back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I couldn't just stand around while you're life was on the line. Benji and I found that tunnel a few hours after I handed you over to Liam. He had to be the one to take you into the City as it was heavy guarded.

(Susan places her finger over Wyatt's lips)

 **Susan:** Shh! You don't have to explain, I understand why you left me.

(Wyatt opens his mouth and Susan's finger fell into his mouth)

 **Wyatt:** I didn't want to leave you.

(Susan smiles at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I know you didn't.

(Susan moves her finger out of Wyatt's mouth and rubbed it along his bottom lip)

 **Wyatt:** When we got into the City, we made our way to the medical, but you weren't there.

 **Susan:** Liam took me back to his house.

 **Wyatt:** That's why I couldn't find out. I tried searching around for you; we even followed I few Longcoats encase they reported they had found you.

 **Susan:** How did you find me?

 **Wyatt:** After a few days we heard a report go through one of the radios to Zero; that they had found a young girl who Zero was after, and I guessed right that it was you.

(Susan removes her finger)

 **Susan:** Why is Zero after me?

 **Wyatt:** That would be because he knows you.

(Susan looks confused)

 **Wyatt:** Looks like you and Zero got to know each other.

 **Susan:** The Mystery Man said I could have been a resistance fighter.

 **Wyatt:** You weren't a resistance fighter.

 **Susan:** How do you know if I was or wasn't?

 **Wyatt:** That would be because I worked with the resistance fighters myself and I would have known if someone like you was part of us.

 **Susan:** Well I certainly wasn't a Longcoat.

 **Wyatt:** A Longcoat!

 **Susan:** The Mystery Man said something about being a Longcoat, but I couldn't have been; I'd never work for that man!

 **Wyatt:** Looks like you had some sort of connection with Zero; expressly for him to know you.

 **Susan:** He must be that bad guy in my dreams.

 **Wyatt:** You might just be right; I mean Zero did shoot you; he only meant to hurt you, because if Zero wanted you dead, you would be dead!

(Susan smiles at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** At least I have you to replace him in my dreams.

 **Wyatt:** You know I'd never hurt you.

 **Susan:** That's what I meant; a good guy to replace the bad guy!

(Wyatt smiled back at Susan)

 **Susan:** And now back to me being pregnant; it's too soon to know if you got me pregnant.

 **Wyatt:** Is it now?

 **Susan:** And it was certainly impossible for me to have gotten pregnant before then.

 **Wyatt:** You don't know that for sure, well not yet anyway.

 **Susan:** I don't think I had sex before I met you.

 **Wyatt:** You could of done; you don't know how long you been here.

 **Susan:** I couldn't have been here that long to have found someone I would want have sex with.

 **Wyatt:** How long did it take us?

 **Susan:** But that….

(Wyatt grins at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** But what?

 **Susan:** I don't know, but as far as I'm aware I haven't had sex before I met you.

 **Wyatt:** I thought you said in your world you had younger mothers then you.

 **Susan:** Yes, but I certainly am not one of them.

 **Wyatt:** You didn't seem inexperienced.

(Susan grins back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Well I certainly was.

 **Wyatt:** Well I never noticed!

 **Susan:** Anyway, so Ben must have gotten it wrong.

 **Wyatt:** If a Viewer says you're pregnant, then you're pregnant.

 **Susan:** But it's too early to tell.

(Susan looks down at her belly)

 **Wyatt:** Viewers can tell on the very moment that you're pregnant. They have very special senses.

 **Susan:** So I'm really pregnant.

(Susan moves one of her hands to her belly and Wyatt placed his hand on top of her hand)

 **Wyatt:** Yes you are and it seems I must be the father.

(Susan looked back up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** What are we going to do?

(Wyatt looked at Susan too)

 **Wyatt:** I don't know.

(Wyatt leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes)

 **Wyatt:** This wasn't supposed to happen.

**End of Scene Five**

**Note: One minute he seemed happy about Susan being pregnant, but as soon has Susan mentioned what was to become he seemed have gone all cold again. Can Susan get him to change his mind about the baby? Find out in the next scene!**


	6. Wyatt's Beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Six**

**Nat:** Susan and Wyatt were still talking alone in the forest, a few yards up from where Liam and Benji were resting. Susan didn't like how the conversation was going so she tried to make light of their conversation.

 **Susan:** I thought you said it was against the law for me to have a baby, let alone have sex.

(Wyatt opened his eyes again and looked at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** It is against the law.

(Susan grinned at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, you should know better, you're a cop.

 **Wyatt:** You mean a police officer.

 **Susan:** It means the same thing where I come from.

 **Wyatt:** Does it now?

(Wyatt reached his hand up to Susan's face and started stroking the corner of her mouth)

 **Wyatt:** There's something else you should know.

(Susan stared into Wyatt's eyes)

 **Susan:** And what would that be?

 **Wyatt:** Most people believe you shouldn't have sex before you get married.

 **Susan:** It's the same where I come from.

 **Wyatt:** Well I believe that too.

 **Susan:** You have got to be kidding.

 **Wyatt:** No I'm not, that is what I believe.

 **Susan:** Until you met me that was.

 **Wyatt:** I still believe it should be that way.

(Susan looks shocked and then grins back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Unless you married me without me knowing; we are certainly not married.

 **Wyatt:** I know we're not married, but there was something different about you.

(Wyatt started to stroke Susan's bottom lip)

 **Wyatt:** I just couldn't resist having sex with you. I still can't resist you!

(Wyatt started to move his face closer to Susan's face)

 **Susan:** I can't resist you either.

(Susan leans closer to Wyatt and they both start kissing as Susan started to wrap her arms around Wyatt's neck and pressed herself closer to him)

 **Wyatt:** I didn't mean right now.

(They both continued kissing)

 **Susan:** Why not; we're alone?

(They rest their foreheads against each other as they continued to look into each other's eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Them two are only a few yards up.

 **Susan:** I suppose we have to be quite then.

 **Wyatt:** No we're not going to.

 **Susan:** We're used to being quite.

(Wyatt starts to look annoyed)

 **Wyatt:** I said no and that's finally!

(Susan starts to look sad)

 **Susan:** But I hurt you.

(Susan starts to move her hand between herself and Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Can't I make it better?

(Susan starts to grin at Wyatt has her hand touched Wyatt's thigh)

 **Wyatt:** Don't …

(Wyatt placed his hand on Susan's hand and stopped her hand from moving)

 **Wyatt:** … Even think about it!

 **Susan:** Why do you always ruin my fun?

 **Wyatt:** Because I know what you're sort of fun is.

 **Susan:** It's only fair.

(Susan tries to move her hand but Wyatt keeps a tight hold of it)

 **Susan:** Last time you touched me, so it's my turn to touch you.

 **Wyatt:** I said no!

(Susan looks disappointed and moves her hand back)

 **Susan:** You're no fun.

(Susan starts to move off Wyatt's lap but Wyatt stopped her)

 **Wyatt:** Where do you think you're going?

 **Susan:** What's the point of staying here; you're boring!

(Susan starts to grin at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I'm sure Liam would be up for some fun.

 **Wyatt:** What is actually going on between you two?

 **Susan:** Are you Jealous?

(Wyatt starts to look annoyed again)

 **Wyatt:** What have I got to be jealous of?

 **Susan:** You tell me!

 **Wyatt:** Would you stop playing games?

 **Susan:** Oh I love playing games …..

(Susan wraps her arms around Wyatt's neck again)

 **Susan:** ….. With you!

 **Wyatt:** How about this game then?

(Wyatt grins at Susan and started ticking her)

 **Susan:** No stop that!

(Susan started laughing and moves her hands to Wyatt's hands to try and stop him)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, you know I hate that.

 **Wyatt:** This will teach you to want to play games.

 **Susan:** Why do you get all the fun?

 **Wyatt:** You look like you're having fun.

 **Susan:** Oh I'm just starting to.

(Susan places her hand between Wyatt's legs)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt stops ticking Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I told you not to do that.

 **Susan:** I had to stop you from ticking me somehow.

(Susan starts to move her hand up and down very slowly)

 **Wyatt:** You have to….. Stop!

(Wyatt was starting to have problems talking)

 **Susan:** Why should I; you look like you're enjoying it? It's better than me kneeling you, isn't it?

(Susan starts to undo Wyatt's trousers)

 **Wyatt:** Oh much better.

(Susan sneaks her hand into Wyatt's trousers and started to stroke him again)

 **Wyatt:** Oh Susan!

(Wyatt laid his head back against the tree and closed his eyes)

 **Susan:** Do you like that?

(Wyatt slowly opens his eyes and looks at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** If you keep this up….. It will be over…Before we have even started.

 **Susan:** Oh I'm sure it won't be.

 **Wyatt:** It won't be…

(Wyatt moves his hand between Susan's legs)

 **Wyatt:** ….. If we have fun together!

(Wyatt opens Susan's jeans and placed his hand over her underwear)

 **Wyatt:** You're already nice …. And wet for me.

(Susan stops moving her hand and closes her eyes)

 **Susan:** Oh Wyatt please …

(Now Susan starts having problems talking)

 **Wyatt:** Please what?

(Susan opens her eyes to see Wyatt had moved his face up closer to her face)

 **Susan:** You know what.

(Wyatt leans his forehead against Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** Say it.

 **Susan:** Touch me!

(Wyatt grins at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Oh don't worry I will.

(Wyatt moves his hand under Susan's underwear and slides his hand between her legs)

 **Wyatt:** Like this.

(Susan slowly nods her head as they heard a scream)

**Liam: ARRR!**

**End of Scene Six**

**Note: Why do Susan and Wyatt always getting interrupted when they get down to the good part? I wonder what's up with Liam.**


	7. Wyatt isn't Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories:** Part Two

**Scene Seven**

**Nat:** Wyatt and Susan were having a little fun when they heard a scream echoing through the forest.

**Liam: AHHH!**

**Wyatt:** Oh not again!

 **Susan:** That sounded like Liam.

(Susan stands up and does her jeans up)

 **Wyatt:** This had…

(Wyatt stands up and does his trousers up as well)

 **Wyatt:** … Better be good.

 **Susan:** Come on.

(Susan takes hold of Wyatt's hand and they both rush back to where they left Liam and Benji)

**Liam: AHHH!**

(Liam was looking at the ground behind him and Benji was standing behind him kicking at something)

 **Liam:** Get it away from me.

(Benji kicked harder and it sent something flying further away from them)

 **Wyatt:** What is going on here?

(Liam and Benji both stare over at Wyatt)

 **Benji:** Frightened of a spider!

(Liam looks up at Benji)

 **Liam:** It was more than that; it was too big to be a spider.

(Benji sat back down next to Liam)

 **Benji:** Spider all gone now!

 **Liam:** Thanks anyway.

(Liam placed his hand on Benji's shoulder and looked back over at Wyatt and Susan)

 **Liam:** I'm sorry, did we interrupt you two?

(Wyatt glared back at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** As a matter of fact you did.

(Susan places her other hand on Wyatt's arm)

 **Liam:** Well you can both continue whatever you were doing.

(Liam looked at Susan and winked at her)

 **Liam:** Goodnight!

(Liam lies down on the ground with his head resting on the log and closed his eyes)

 **Susan:** Goodnight Liam!

(Wyatt looked down at Susan to see her smiling at Liam)

 **Benji:** Benji says goodnight too.

 **Susan:** Yeah night Benji!

(Benji lies down as well as Susan looks up at Wyatt's annoyed face)

 **Susan:** Calm down; he was just teasing you.

 **Wyatt:** If you say so.

(Wyatt lets go of Susan's hand and walks over to a tree and sat down against it looking at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I'm sure there is plenty of room next to Liam.

(Susan looked hurt as Wyatt closed his eyes and lowers his hat over his eyes)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Susan stood staring at Wyatt then she turned her back and started walking back through the forest)

 **Wyatt:** And where do you think you're going?

(Susan turned back to face Wyatt who still had his hat over his eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Do you even know where you're going?

(Wyatt slowly lifted his hat and opened his eyes looking at Susan)

 **Susan:** What do you care?

(Susan turned her back on Wyatt again)

 **Wyatt:** Why do you always give in so easily now?

(Susan turned her head slowly to see Wyatt smiling at her)

 **Wyatt:** Come and lay beside me.

(Susan slowly started to smile back at him and turned around complete but just stood there)

 **Wyatt:** You aren't to make me come and get you, are you?

(Susan slowly made her way over to Wyatt and stood in front of him looking down at him grinning)

 **Susan:** Apologise first!

(Susan places her hands on her hips)

 **Wyatt:** And what would I be apologising for?

 **Susan:** You know what for.

(Wyatt leaned his head away from the tree towards Susan grinning up at her)

 **Wyatt:** And what will you do, if I don't?

 **Susan:** Fine, if you won't apologise…

(Susan starts to turn around again as Wyatt reached out and took hold of her hand to stop her)

 **Wyatt:** You never forgive so easily.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Why should I, when you don't apologise?

 **Wyatt:** OK fine, I apologise. There, now are you happy?

(Susan smiled at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I suppose that's the best I'm going to get.

 **Wyatt:** Now will you sit down; so we can get some sleep.

 **Susan:**  I don't know…..

(Susan turns her head to look over at Liam Benji)

 **Susan:** Maybe you were right…

(Susan smiled to herself)

 **Wyatt:** ….. Don't you dare!

(Wyatt took hold of her hand again and pulled her down beside him)

 **Susan:** Hey!

(Susan stared at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Who said I wanted to sit next to you?

 **Wyatt:** I did! Now shut up and get some sleep, will you?

 **Susan:** Yes sir!

(Susan saluted at Wyatt and he slowly shocked his head and Susan started talking quietly)

 **Susan:** Anything else I can do for you?

(Susan lowered her hand and winked at Wyatt who started lowering his voice as well)

 **Wyatt:** I should arrest you.

 **Susan:** You arrest girls for being nice to you.

 **Wyatt:** No, just you!

(Susan moved her lips closer to Wyatt's ear)

 **Susan:** Shall I be a bad girl then?

(Susan placed her hand on Wyatt's thigh)

 **Wyatt:** Don't you dare!

(Wyatt placed his hand on top of Susan's hand)

 **Susan:** If I can't be a good girl or a bad girl, what else can I be?

 **Wyatt:** Right now…

(Wyatt moves Susan's hand back into her own lap)

 **Wyatt:** … I just want you to go to sleep…

(Wyatt leaned his head back against the tree and pulled his hat back down over his eyes)

 **Wyatt:** ….. And give me a bit of peace.

 **Susan:** Fine…

(Susan started to move away from Wyatt and he lifted his hat up a little and glade at her)

 **Susan:** ….. I'll do that!

(Susan moved herself a few feet away from Wyatt and laid down on the ground resting her head on her arm)

 **Wyatt:** You always take things so seriously.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt who lowered his hat back over his eyes and got himself comfortable)

 **Susan:** And you can be so stubborn!

(Susan saw Wyatt's lips turn up into a smile then his lips went straight again and Susan slowly closed her eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Goodnight Susan!

 **Susan:** Goodnight Wyatt!

**End of Scene Seven**

 


	8. Susan's Fears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Eight**

**Nat:** Wyatt and Susan and her two friends were still sleeping as the first sun slowly started rising in the sky. Susan was tossing and turning in her sleep and she started kicking her feet about and managed to kick Wyatt in the leg. Wyatt slowly lifted his hat over his eyes and looked down at Susan, he moved over to Susan and kneeled down beside her and gently placed his hand on the side of her head.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, wake up.

(Susan kept on tossing and turning)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

**Susan: No please don't!**

(Liam and Benji woke up with a start)

 **Liam:** What's going on?

(Wyatt moved his hand down to Susan's shoulder and gently started to shake her awake)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt lowered his face down to Susan's face and whispered to her)

 **Wyatt:** It's me Wyatt!

(Susan slowly opened her eyes and looked right into Wyatt's eyes)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Susan sat up and throws herself into Wyatt's arms)

 **Susan:** Oh Wyatt, I was so scared.

(Susan knocked Wyatt of balance and he fell backwards with Susan on top of him)

 **Wyatt:** O.K. O.K. No need to take it out on me!

(Wyatt grins at Susan)

 **Susan:** It wasn't funny!

 **Wyatt:** Just making light of the conversation.

 **Susan:** Oh Wyatt!

(Susan hugged Wyatt tightly)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, we have an audience.

 **Susan:** I don't care, please just hold me.

(Wyatt placed one hand around Susan and the other one on the ground beside him and in one solid movement pulled them both into a sitting position with Susan now sitting in his lap)

 **Wyatt:** You now I'm here for you.

(Wyatt looked over at Liam and Benji who just sat there staring at the two of them)

 **Wyatt:** But right now isn't the time or the place.

(Susan leaned her head back looking straight into Wyatt's face)

 **Susan:** My dreams are getting worse.

(Wyatt removed his hand off the ground and reached up and wiped away the tears that had started falling down Susan's cheek)

 **Wyatt:** Well you know the way to stop them.

 **Susan:** What if it just makes my dreams even worse.

 **Wyatt:** You already said they were getting worse, so how much worse can they get?

 **Susan:** I don't want you to experience them with me.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I have my own dreams that I don't like.

 **Susan:** Well you don't tell me about your dreams.

 **Wyatt:** I think you can guess my dreams.

 **Susan:** How can I do that? I'm not a viewer!

 **Wyatt:** They are of the day I was locked in that suit.

 **Susan:** The first time or the time I was with you?

 **Wyatt:** Both!

 **Susan:** How do you cope, when you keep reliving the moment over and over again?

 **Wyatt:** I don't! I just don't show my emotions like you do.

(Susan placed her hand over Wyatt's heart)

 **Susan:** Is your heart living up to your name then? Tin Man!

 **Wyatt:** Sometimes it does, but you stop it from turning to tin completely.

(Wyatt and Susan stare into each other's eyes until they heard someone clear their throats)

 **Liam:** Uh Urm!

(Wyatt and Susan both turn their heads to face Liam and then turned back to face each other)

 **Susan:** Maybe this isn't the time or place.

(Susan removes away from Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** I don't think it is either.

(Wyatt looked behind him and picked his hat up that had fallen off earlier and placed it back on his head and stood up)

 **Wyatt:** Well I think it's time we got moving; we don't know how far behind the Longcoats are.

(Susan stood up and looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Right! Which way?

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Lost again, are we?

(Susan looks around her)

 **Susan:** This forest always looks the same. As far as I know, you could be leading us back to the City.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Do you really believe I would do that?

 **Susan:** Just letting you know I'm relaying on you completely.

(Susan grinned back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** So you better be leading us the right way Mister!

(Susan placed both her hands on her hips)

 **Wyatt:** What would you do if I wasn't?

(Susan slowly dropped her hands again)

 **Susan:** Not much!

 **Wyatt:** Thought so!

(Wyatt turned to look at Liam and Benji who were now standing sorting themselves out)

 **Susan:** But I could make your life a living hell Wyatt Cain.

 **Wyatt:** I'm already there!

(Wyatt turned to face the forest as Susan stood there staring at him with sad eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Right let's get going.

(Wyatt starting heading off into the forest)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

 **Wyatt:** Yes!

(Wyatt continued walking off into the forest and Susan looked at Liam and Benji who were looking at her)

 **Susan:** Wyatt…..

(Susan turned back to watch Wyatt then rushed off after him)

 **Susan:** I'm sorry!

(Susan caught up with Wyatt and walked beside him)

 **Susan:** I shouldn't have said that.

(Wyatt looked over at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I know you didn't mean anything by it.

 **Susan:** Then why are you storming off ahead?

 **Wyatt:** How can I be doing that, when you're keeping up with me?

 **Susan:** What about Liam and Benji?

(Wyatt turned his head to see Liam and Benji walking a few yards behind them so he turned back to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** There right behind us.

(Susan turned her head to see just that and turned back to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Would you at least slow down a little?

(Wyatt started to walk a little slower)

 **Wyatt:** Sorry!

 **Susan:** Can we just forget what I said back there?

(Susan placed her hand on Wyatt's arm)

 **Wyatt:** Which part?

 **Susan:** You know which part.

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** The last part I remembered you jumped on me, knocking me to the ground, strangling me to death.

(Susan smiled back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Very funny!

 **Wyatt:** I didn't find it very funny.

(Susan punched him in the arm)

 **Liam:** If you two are quite finished!

(Wyatt's grin froze and he stopped walking altogether and Susan stopped beside him)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, calm down!

(Wyatt slowly turned around and stared back at Liam with a death look on him face)

 **Liam:** Don't give me that look.

(Wyatt started breathing quite heavy as Susan placed both her hands on Wyatt's arm)

 **Liam:** If you looked straight ahead, you would realise we are about to walk straight into a big maintain.

 **Wyatt:** I'm really losing patients with you.

 **Liam:** What else is new?

(Susan turns her head to look back the way they were heading)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

 **Wyatt:** Susan, this is between me and Liam.

 **Susan:** But he's right!

 **Wyatt:** Don't be silly; there is no mountain's around…..

(Wyatt turned his head to face the way Susan was looking and stared right at big mountain)

 **Wyatt:** This …..

(Wyatt stops midsentence as he stares at the mountain that was a few yards in front of them)

 **Wyatt:** That's impossible!

(Liam and Benji step up beside Wyatt and Susan)

 **Benji:** Magic!

(Everyone turns to look at Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Magic!

(Wyatt turns back to face the mountain)

 **Wyatt:** Only the two princesses have magic.

(Liam looks at Wyatt)

 **Liam:** You don't think they could be around here, do you?

 **Wyatt:** Could be or they were here at some point.

 **Susan:** But why a mountain; out here in the middle of nowhere?

 **Wyatt:** No idea!

(Wyatt walks towards the mountain and the others slowly walk behind him and Susan started whispering to Liam and Benji)

 **Susan:** I thought the princesses were missing.

 **Liam:** They are!

(Susan looked at Liam)

 **Susan:** You mean they could be here?

(Liam looks at Susan)

 **Liam:** They could be!

**End of Scene Eight**

**Note: Could they have found DG and AZ?**


	9. Susan's Gut Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories:** Part Two

**Scene Nine**

**Nat:** Wyatt stood in front of the mountain staring up at the top of it; that was almost touching the sky. Susan stepped up beside him.

 **Susan:** What was here before?

 **Wyatt:** Nothing, it was just an open field.

 **Susan:** Must have been a good view to look at.

(Wyatt looks down at Susan and smiled at her)

 **Wyatt:** It sure was.

(Wyatt looked back up at the mountain again)

 **Wyatt:** Now you can't see anything.

 **Susan:** So you think the two princesses did this.

 **Wyatt:** They're the only ones I know that are powerful enough.

 **Susan:** But why I mountain? A mountain is pointless!

 **Wyatt:** Zero must of plains for it.

 **Liam:** Well it looks like we're in for a long track around it.

(Susan turns around to see Liam and Benji coming up behind them)

 **Benji:** Going to take all day!

 **Wyatt:** We best get started then.

(Wyatt looked left then right as Susan looked back at the mountain in front of her)

 **Liam:** But which way?

 **Wyatt:** No idea!

 **Liam:** Shall we tosh a coin!

(Wyatt glared back at Liam who was grinning back at him)

 **Liam:** I don't suppose any of us have coins, so what else should we tosh instead?

 **Wyatt:** How about your head!

 **Liam:** Very amusing!

 **Wyatt:** Just as amusing as you are.

(Wyatt turned back around to see that Susan was touching the mountain in front of her)

 **Susan:** Strange!

 **Wyatt:** Yes, just as strange as this idiot behind me.

 **Liam:** I heard that!

(Wyatt looked left then right again)

 **Wyatt:** Let's go this way.

(Wyatt starts walking to the right of them)

 **Liam:** Why that way…?

(Wyatt stops walking and looks up at the sky)

 **Liam:** Why not that way?

 **Wyatt:** Why don't you go that way and we'll go this way.

(Wyatt continued walking onwards)

 **Benji:** Susan, doesn't agree!

(Wyatt stopped walking again and looked around him)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

 **Susan:** Something isn't right here.

(Wyatt turned back around to see that Susan was still staring at the mountain in front of her)

 **Wyatt:** No kidding; we have a huge mountain in our way!

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** That's not what I mean.

(Susan looks back at the mountain and started touching it again)

 **Wyatt:** What do you mean?

(Wyatt made his way back over to Susan)

 **Susan:** Look at this.

(Wyatt steps up beside Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** What am I supposed to be looking at?

(Susan starts to lower herself and bent down on one knee with her hand tracing along the mountain)

 **Wyatt:** Now what the hell are you…..?

(Just then a small part of the mountain in front of Susan opened up which made Wyatt step back a few steps)

 **Wyatt:** How did you do that?

 **Susan:** I have no idea!

(Wyatt stared at Susan as she slowly stood up again and started brushing down her knees with her hands)

 **Wyatt:** Well it didn't open by itself.

(Wyatt stared through the doorway of the mountain)

 **Susan:** Shall we?

(Susan started to walk into the mountain until Wyatt grabbed her arm and stopped her)

 **Wyatt:** Hold on a moment.

(Susan turns her head to face Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** You should never wonder off into the unknown.

 **Liam:** Not when it looks as creepy as that.

 **Wyatt:** We don't know what we could be walking into.

 **Liam:** That's just what I said.

(Wyatt's eyes moved to the side and then slowly back again)

 **Susan:** It must have opened for a reason.

 **Liam:** Yeah, like a trap for us!

(Wyatt turned his head to glare at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** You finally come out with something sensible.

 **Susan:** I still think we should go through.

(Wyatt turned back to now glare at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You want to walk into a trap, do you?

 **Susan:** It might not be a trap.

 **Wyatt:** Come on Susan, don't turn into this idiot…..

(Wyatt pushes his head backwards)

 **Wyatt:** I know you have more sense than to walk into the unknown.

 **Benji:** Feels wrong!

(Everyone turns to face Benji)

 **Wyatt:** What do you feel?

 **Benji:** Just feels wrong!

(Wyatt turns back to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Listen to what the viewer is saying!

(Susan glared at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** His name is Benji!

(Wyatt took a deep breath)

 **Wyatt:** O.K. Benji! Now can we take the long way around?

 **Susan:** What if the royal family is locked in there.

 **Wyatt:** They must be long gone because no mountain could keep them locked up.

 **Susan:** You can do what you want, but I'm going in there.

 **Wyatt:** Oh no you're not.

(Wyatt's arm tightened on Susan's arm)

 **Susan:** You can't stop me, you have no control over me.

 **Wyatt:** Why are you so demanding to go in there? What are you hiding?

(Wyatt let's go of Susan's arm and continued to glare at her)

 **Susan:** Nothing, I just have a gut feeling.

 **Liam:** No offence Susan, but I think we should follow a viewer's gut feeling.

 **Wyatt:** I would rather be out in the open anyway.

 **Susan:** I really want to go through…

 **Wyatt:** …I thought you hated going underground.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I do, that's why I really want you to go with me.

(Susan placed her hand on Wyatt's arm)

 **Wyatt:** I told you, I'm not leaving your side again.

 **Susan:** Then come with me.

(Wyatt and Susan continued to stare at each other)

 **Wyatt:** O.k. If you feel that strongly about going through, then we'll go through.

(Susan smiles at Wyatt)

 **Liam:** We don't know what could be in there.

(Wyatt turns back to face Liam and Benji)

 **Wyatt:** You two can walk around if you want to and we'll meet you on the other side.

 **Benji:** Should all stick together.

 **Liam:** I can't believe we're doing this.

 **Wyatt:** Stay behind then.

 **Liam:** No way!

(Wyatt looks back at Susan who was now staring through the gap in the mountain)

 **Wyatt:** Are you really sure you really want to do this?

(Susan turned her head to face Wyatt and slowly nodded her head)

 **Wyatt:** Come on then.

(Wyatt stepped up beside Susan and took hold of her hand and they slowly made their way into the tunnel)

 **Wyatt:** I truly hope you know what you're doing.

 **Susan:** I wish I did.

(The next minute they heard a bang and they both jumped around to see the doorway had shut behind them)

 **Liam:** Oh no!

(Liam rushed back over to the doorway and started to bang his hands on it)

 **Liam:** I hate being shut in…..

(Susan leaned against the side of Wyatt as Liam turned back to face them)

 **Liam:** … When I don't know where I'm going.

(Wyatt looked down at Susan who was looking at him with a scared look on her face)

 **Wyatt:** Well you can't change your mind now.

 **Susan:** I hope I haven't made a big mistake.

 **Wyatt:** I hope your gut feeling was right.

 **Liam:** Don't we all!

**End of Scene Nine**

**Note: Have they all walked into a trap?**


	10. Susan's Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories:**  Part Two

**Scene Ten**

**Nat:** All four of them were slowly making their way along the tunnel with Susan leaning close against Wyatt. Liam and Benji were following closely behind.

 **Wyatt:** Well are you going to at least tell me how you did that back there?

 **Susan:** How I did what?

 **Wyatt:** You know what I mean.

(Susan went quite for a moment there)

 **Susan:** ….. Oh you mean how I opened the mountain.

(Susan saw Wyatt glaring at her out the corner of her eye)

 **Susan:** I truly don't know.

 **Wyatt:** Don't you dare give me that... You must have done something.

 **Susan:** I just saw a gap and when I put my hand against it... well it opened!

 **Wyatt:** Let's just hope you haven't lead us all into a trap, and there is a doorway on the other side.

 **Susan:** Fingers crossed!

(Wyatt continued to glare down at Susan)

 **Susan:** Please don't keep looking at me like that.

 **Wyatt:** I just can't believe you sometimes.

(Wyatt looked the way they were going)

 **Susan:** That's what you love about me.

(Wyatt turned back to look at Susan who was smiling sweetly at him)

 **Wyatt:** Why can't I ever stay mad at you for long?

 **Liam:** Hmm, you two!

(Wyatt stops walking which makes Susan stop as well)

 **Wyatt:** What now?

(Wyatt slowly turns his head to face Liam who was know staring at another door to the side of him)

 **Wyatt:** Not another doorway.

(Susan turns around to look at the doorway)

 **Susan:** Where did that come from?

 **Liam:** You two walked straight past it.

(Susan walked up to the door)

 **Liam:** It must lead into the middle of the mountain.

(Susan turned her head to glare at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Oh Susan, you can't be serious.

(Susan nods her head)

 **Liam:** What?

 **Wyatt:** You and your gut feeling!

(Susan turns back around and placed her hand on the door handle when another hand landing on top of hers Susan looked up to see Wyatt with a concerned look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** Are you sure you know what you're doing? You don't know what could be on the other side.

(Susan smiled at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** We're been through a lot worse.

 **Wyatt:** How can you know that, before we face what is on the other side?

Susan continued to look up at Wyatt with a determined look on her face)

 **Wyatt:** Let me go first then.

(Susan smiled up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** We can go together.

(Susan pulled the handle down and pushed the door open)

 **Wyatt:** When are you ever going to listen me?

(They all stare through the doorway to see a grand staircase)

 **Liam:** Now that is a strange thing to see in a mountain.

(Susan slowly walked up to the bottom step and looked up)

 **Susan:** It's a long way up... I can't even see the top.

(Wyatt and the other two step up beside Susan)

 **Liam:** It's tiring me out just by looking.

 **Susan:** I could sure do with a lift right now.

(Susan looks around her)

 **Wyatt:** No-way I'm carrying you all the way up there.

(Susan looked at Wyatt with a wide grin on her face)

 **Susan:** That's not what I meant. Where I come from you get things that push you up stairs without climbing them yourself.

 **Liam:** Wow, we could do with one of those.

 **Wyatt:** Well we don't. So it's either we climb the stairs or continue along the corridor.

(Wyatt looks at Susan)

 **Susan:** I would like to head up, but I don't think I could climb all those stairs.

 **Benji:** Could take rest breaks.

(Susan smiles over at Benji)

 **Susan:** Good idea Benji.

(Susan looks back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Shall we?

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Lead the way.

(Susan slides her hand into Wyatt's hand)

 **Susan:** Walk with me.

(Wyatt grins at Susan and starts to lead her up the stairs)

 **Nat:** They all slowly made their way up the stairs and after a while of climbing they all sit down on the stairs as Wyatt leans against the stair rail and was looking around at all times.

 **Susan:** Sit down Wyatt. You must be as tired as we are.

(Wyatt looked down at Susan and then back to looking around again)

 **Wyatt:** I'll stand!

 **Susan:** Relax Wyatt, I think we are alone here.

 **Wyatt:** It may look that way, but that doesn't mean it is so.

 **Susan:** You think we are still walking into a trap, don't you?

(Wyatt looked back at Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** I will continue to think that until we find out what your gut feeling is trying to tell you.

(Wyatt starts looking around again and Susan stood up and walked up closer to him and lowered her voice)

 **Susan:** I'm sorry I forced you into this.

(Wyatt looks at Susan with a concerned look on his face and lowered his voice too)

 **Wyatt:** Do you really think you could force me into something I didn't want to do?

 **Susan:** I know you didn't really want to come in here, but only did it to protect me.

(Wyatt all round them again and then back to Susan and placed his hands on both sides of Susan's upper arms)

 **Wyatt:** I admit I was so kine to come in here, but I know you have something eating away at you that is trying to force it's way out.

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** What are you on about?

 **Wyatt:** You're forgotten Memories...! No matter how much you fight them they will come out one way or another.

 **Susan:** And this gut feeling I have... You think it's that way.

 **Wyatt:** I think so, yes.

 **Susan:** So you think this place might have something to do with my past.

(Wyatt nodded his head and then looked around him again)

 **Susan:** None of this place looks formally to me.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** It might do when we finally find out what this place is.

(Wyatt moved his hand up to Susan's face and gently stroked her cheek)

 **Susan:** I'm scared!

 **Wyatt:** Forgotten Memories can make you feel that way.

 **Susan:** I'm scared I might find something about me that I don't like.

 **Wyatt:** I know what you mean.

 **Susan:** You do!

 **Wyatt:** The way the Mystery man spoke about you, made me feel uneasy.

 **Susan:** Me too!

(Tears starts to fall down Susan's cheeks and Wyatt caught them with his finger)

 **Wyatt:** Their was one thing he said though... that as made me stick by you.

 **Susan:** Because he told you to stick by me.

(Wyatt slowly smiled at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You still think I'd do something I didn't want to do?

 **Susan:** It's your job; you have to do as you're told.

 **Wyatt:** Yes that is true, but if I didn't agree with something I would say.

 **Susan:** But would it still make you go against what you were told to do?

 **Wyatt:** If I felt that strongly against, then yes I would, but believe me it has never come to that between the Mystery Man and me. I'm here because I want to be; I believe in you, Susan.

 **Susan:** You're the only one then; I'm even doubting myself right now.

 **Wyatt:** Well don't! Whatever you have to face, we will face it together... Weather you like it or not, your stuck with me now.

 **Susan:** Thank you!

(Susan starts to cry even more)

 **Wyatt:** Hey, come here!

(Wyatt pulled Susan up against him and Susan wrapped her arms around him tightly)

 **Wyatt:** Come on Susan, you need to be stronger for a bit longer.

(Wyatt looked over at Liam and Benji who were looking at them both with concerned looks on their faces)

 **Wyatt:** You still have to get through this... and remember we still have an audience.

(Susan lifted her head from Wyatt's chest and looked up at him)

 **Susan:** I'm sorry.

 **Wyatt:** You don't have to apologise for anything.

(Wyatt smiled down at Susan and she slowly let go off him and looked away from him and Wyatt looked back Liam and Benji and talked normal again)

 **Wyatt:** Come on you two, we should continue or we will never make it up there.

(Liam and Benji slowly stood up and continued walking up the stairs until Liam stood by Susan)

 **Liam:** Are you going to be alright, Susan?

(Susan started wiping her eyes and then slowly smiled at Liam)

 **Susan:** I'll be fine.

(Liam smiled back at Susan and continued following Benji and Wyatt stepped up behind her)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt placed his hand on Susan's shoulder as Susan continued to watch Liam and Benji walk up the curling stairway and disappear around the curve)

 **Wyatt:** We need to continue.

(Susan quickly turned around to face Wyatt who was now eye level with her and wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck)

 **Wyatt:** Now what are you doing Susan?

(Susan didn't answer she just placed her lips against Wyatt's lips and started kissing them)

 **Wyatt:** Susan...!

 **Susan:** ….. Shh!

(Wyatt looked past Susan's head and further up the stairs then he slowly opened his month and Susan and Wyatt started kissing quite passionately)

 **Susan:** Mmm, lovely!

 **Wyatt:** As much as I'd love to keep kissing you... I really think we should keep moving.

 **Susan:** You sure know how to spoil the moment.

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Liam:** When you two are quite finished!

(Wyatt looked over Susan's head with an annoyed look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** What do you want now?

(Susan turns her head to face Liam)

 **Liam:** You might want to see this.

 **Wyatt:** What have you found now?

 **Susan:** Have we reached the top already?

 **Liam:** Yes we have and you won't believe what we have found.

 **Wyatt:** Who knows when it comes to you?

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Be nice Wyatt.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan and smiled at her)

 **Wyatt:** I'm always nice in my own way.

(Susan smiled back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You can say that again.

(Wyatt stepped away from Susan and stepped beside her and they both continue up the stairs to the top of the stairs)

**End of Scene Ten**


	11. More Mysteries!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Eleven**

**Nat:** Susan and Wyatt reached the top of the stairs standing alongside Liam and Benji as they all stare at what looked like a living room; there was a couch, and a couple of arm chairs and a small table placed in front of them and on the table was a vase with flowers in it. Also there was 3 other doors around the room that were all closed.

 **Liam:** Looks like we have walked into someone else's home.

(Wyatt looked at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Does any of this look formally to you now?

(Susan looked up at Wyatt and slowly shock her head then looked around the room again)

 **Liam:** Who do you think lives here?

 **Wyatt:** Does it look like it's lived in?

 **Susan:** There are no personally items around the room.

 **Wyatt:** If anyone lived here, they must be gone now.

 **Susan:** Maybe we should look around.

 **Liam:** I don't think the owners would like us doing that.

(Wyatt looks at Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Do you sense anything?

 **Benji:** Doesn't feel right!

 **Liam:** What doesn't?

 **Benji:** Benji unsure!

(Benji starts to walk further into the room)

 **Susan:** I wonder what's in these other rooms.

 **Liam:** Properly the other rooms you find in a home.

(Susan walks over to the first door)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan turns to look at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** You know what I'm going to say.

 **Susan:** I'll let you check the room first.

 **Wyatt:** Are you finally gonna do as I say?

(Susan grins back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** This time you didn't even say it though.

(Wyatt walked up beside Susan and grinned back at her)

 **Wyatt:** I'll remember that next time.

 **Benji:** Evil!

(Everyone turns to face Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Longcoats!

 **Liam:** Where?

(Liam looks around him)

 **Susan:** That saying usually means Longcoats.

(Wyatt walked up closer to Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Where does this feeling come from?

 **Benji:** All around!

(Susan walks up beside Wyatt)

 **Susan:** What does that mean?

 **Wyatt:** Longcoats were here at one point.

 **Liam:** Maybe, they are still here.

(Susan turned around to face Liam and found he was now standing behind the couch where he could see all three doors in his eyesight)

 **Susan:** Well the Mystery Man did say the Longcoats were part of my past.

(Wyatt looks at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** That could mean anything; the Longcoats are part of all of our lives.

**Benji: Blood!**

(Everyone looks at Benji again)

 **Wyatt:** What? Where?

(Benji walks over to the door at the far end of the room and points at the handle that is covered in blood)

 **Liam:** I don't like the look of that.

(Wyatt walks up beside Benji and Susan follows him)

 **Wyatt:** Yep it sure is blood.

 **Susan:** What could be on the other side?

 **Liam:** Something I don't think we should see.

 **Wyatt:** I truly think we should get out of here.

 **Susan:** No, I must find out first.

(Wyatt glared at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Why should you?

(Susan looks at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Someone could be hurt.

 **Wyatt:** Very good! Now tell me the truth.

 **Susan:** My gut feeling tells me too.

(Wyatt takes a deep breath)

 **Wyatt:** I'm truly getting fed up of your gut feeling.

 **Susan:** Are you?

(Susan looks around her and saw a towel hanging over the back of one of the arm chairs and picked up and walked closer to the door)

 **Wyatt:** No Susan, don't do it!

(Wyatt reached out and placed his hands on Susan's shoulders as the door suddenly opened towards them and there stood Zero grinning at them)

 **Zero:** Welcome home my dear Susan.

(Everyone stares at Zero as Wyatt looked at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You live here!

(Susan continued to stare at Zero)

 **Susan:** This certainly isn't my home?

 **Zero:** It's our vacation home.

(Zero shuts the door ans turned back to look at Susan again)

 **Zero:** Remember what I told you darling; this is my personal room and I would like you to stay out of it.

(Wyatt stared back at Zero with an annoyed look on his face)

 **Wyatt:** What game are you trying to play Zero?

(Zero looks at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** I'm not playing any game.

(Zero looks back at Susan and smiled at her and reached out to take the towel off her)

 **Zero:** Oh thanks darling!

(Zero tugs the towel out of Susan's hands)

 **Zero:** Just what I needed.

(Zero wraps his hands on the cloth and they notice that Zero has blood on his hands)

 **Susan:** You can stop calling me darling.

(Zero smiles sweetly at Susan)

 **Zero:** Whatever you say darling.

(Susan looked annoyed and Zero looks over at Susan's other friends)

 **Zero:** I see you have brought friends with you. Aren't you going to introduce me?

(Zero looks back at Susan and she slowly shakes her head)

 **Zero:** Very well then, but isn't it time for your friends to go now?

(Zero steps closer to Susan and Wyatt steps in front of her and glared back at Zero)

 **Zero:** Is this your new bodyguard?

(Zero looks to the side of Wyatt and smiled at Susan)

 **Zero:** Susan, I told you I can protect you, no need for your friends to do that.

 **Wyatt:** I don't know what your game is Zero, but it won't work?

(Zero looks back at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** I'm just welcoming my girlfriend home.

 **Susan:** I'm not your girlfriend!

(Zero looks back at Susan)

 **Zero:** Oh you certainly are Susan. You just seem to have forgotten how you got here.

 **Susan:** Was it you that brought me to the OZ?

 **Zero:** No that wasn't me, but if I ever find him, I'll thank him myself and then kill him afterwards; so he can't ever send you back. Your mine now and always will be.

 **Susan:** I'll never be yours! Wait a minute, your the man from my dreams, aren't you?

(Wyatt looked behind him at Susan and then looked back at Zero)

 **Wyatt:** I should have guessed it was you.

(Zero continued to look at Susan)

 **Zero:** I've always been your dream man!

 **Susan:** You're the one that has been making me do things I don't want to do.

 **Zero:** I would never make you do things, you didn't want to do.

(Zero now glares at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** It's this guy here, who you should watch out for. He has done things that he shouldn't have done. That's why he is on my wanted list.

 **Susan:** You're the bad guy here, not Wyatt.

(Zero looks back at Susan)

 **Zero:** Believe me hunny, you told me before that he hurt you; Cain is the one that is playing games with you. He is the bad guy here.

 **Wyatt:** Liar!

 **Susan:** I don't believe you, and if I remember rightly you were the one to kill Wyatt;s family.

 **Zero:** I never killed them...

(Zero grins back at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** Adora and Jeb are very much alive.

(Wyatt's face softened and stared back at Zero)

 **Wyatt:** My family is alive!

(Zero nods his head)

 **Wyatt:** Where?

 **Zero:** That's for me to know.

 **Wyatt:** Why you...?

(Wyatt rises his fist in the air and starts to aim it towards Zero)

 **Zero:** I wouldn't do that if I was you, or my man will shoot you.

(They started to hear a lot of movement and turn their heads to see a few Longcoats coming out the other doors and up the stairs and Wyatt slowly lowered his arm)

**End of Scene Eleven**

**Note: Looks like it was a trap after all. Is Zero playing games or is he really telling the truth; could Wyatt's family still be alive?**


	12. Is Zero telling the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories**  : Part Two

**Scene Twelve**

**Nat:** Wyatt, Susan and her friends were surround by a few Longcoats. Wyatt still stood between Susan and Zero.

 **Zero:** Now man, my girlfriend as brought some guests home. Will you make them feel welcome, while I talk with Susan.

(Zero started to walk around Wyatt and take hold of Susan's arm as Wyatt snaps him arm out the way)

 **Wyatt:** I warned you not to touch her.

(Zero looked at Susan with a concerned look on his face)

 **Zero:** Come on darling, we need to talk.

 **Susan:** I'm going nowhere with you.

 **Zero:** I know your scared right now, but believe me I could never hurt you.

 **Susan:** You shot me remember... I nearly didn't survive.

 **Zero:** I only shot you in the shoulder.

 **Susan:** I still could have died, if it wasn't for Liam here I would have.

(Zero glared over at Liam who continued to stare around the room with a worried look on his face)

 **Zero:** You would have survived...

(Zero looks back at Susan)

 **Zero:** ….. It wasn't a real bullet, you just suffered the effects as if it was real.

(Susan looks confused and turns to look at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Is there such a thing?

(Susan gently placed her hand on Wyatt's arm)

 **Wyatt:** I've never heard of such a thing.

(Wyatt continued to watch Zero)

 **Zero:** We planned it.

(Susan starts to laugh a little)

 **Susan:** I planned for you to shoot me... I hardly doubt that.

 **Zero:** It was so we could cover your back.

 **Susan:** Why would you need to cover my back?

 **Zero:** I wanted to get my own back on Wyatt here...

(Zero took a quick glance at Wyatt and then back to Susan again)

 **Zero:** ….. So I sorted out Wyatt's family.

 **Susan:** You're a monster!

(Zero smiled at Susan)

 **Zero:** If I am, so are you; As I said we planned it together.

(Wyatt started to go quite tense but still stared back at Zero with hatred)

 **Susan:** Never! You're lying.

(Susan glanced at Wyatt and slowly squeezed his arm)

 **Zero:** How do you know; you can't even remember your past.

(Susan looked back Zero with an annoyed look on her face)

 **Susan:** I just know I'd never do anything like that.

 **Zero:** Enough of this!

(Zero looks at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** Wyatt here deserves to die.

 **Susan:** The only one who deserves to die here; is you!

(Zero grinned back at Susan)

 **Zero:** And why is that?

 **Susan:** You have killed people.

 **Zero:** So have you, Susan.

 **Susan:** I certainly know that is a lie; I would never hurt anyone.

 **Zero:** Believe me, you have. Now come with me or I'll have Wyatt and your friends killed right now.

(Zero looked at one of his men and the Longcoat walked forward to the other side of Susan and Wyatt and aimed his gun right at Wyatt's head)

 **Susan:** No, don't do that!

(Zero reached his arm out towards Susan)

 **Zero:** Come with me then.

(Susan looked down at Zero's hand and slowly moved away from Wyatt and placed her hand in Zero's hand)

 **Wyatt:** If you hurt her Zero, by god I'll...

(They all hear the click on the gun as the Longcoat knocked the safety off)

 **Zero:** …..You were saying?

(Wyatt just glared at Zero)

 **Zero:** I thought as much.

(Zero started to lead Susan away as Wyatt and Susan kept glaring at each other until Zero lead Susan into one of the other rooms and closed the door behind him)

 **Zero:** Alone at last!

(Susan snapped her hand away from Zero and glared at him)

 **Susan:** So what do you want?

 **Zero:** Look around you Susan, do you remember any of this?

(Susan slowly looked around her which contained a bed and two sets of drawers either side and another door at the other end of the room)

 **Susan:** No, nothing!

(Zero stepped up close behind Susan)

 **Zero:** What about the bed?

 **Susan:** I don't remember nothing about this whole place.

 **Zero:** We have had quite a few wild nights in that bed.

(Zero wrapped one of his arms around Susan's waist and holds her close against him)

 **Susan:** Let me go!

(Susan tries to move herself away from Zero but he kept a tight hold of her)

 **Zero:** Oh Susan, you always loved playing hard to get.

(Zero slowly strokes Susan's hip with his other hand)

 **Susan:** Oh Callum!

(Susan slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Zero's shoulder)

 **Zero:** That always did get you calling my name; you just love it!

(Zero slowly started to lick Susan's ear which made her open her eyes again)

 **Susan:** Take your hands off me.

 **Zero:** I know what your planning, but this time I will be on top.

(Susan continues to struggle in Zero's arms)

 **Susan:** What the hell are you on about?

(Zero starts to kiss along the side of Susan's neck)

 **Zero:** I know you love to be on top in bed, but this time I will be.

 **Susan:** I will never be on top of you.

(Susan bent her arm slowly and in one quick moment flew her elbow back into Zero's stomach)

 **Zero:** Aww!

(Zero let go of Susan)

 **Susan:** And you will never be on top of me.

(Susan made a run towards the door as Zero reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back forcefully)

 **Zero:** Now that wasn't a nice thing to do.

 **Susan:** You deserved it!

(Susan tries to pull herself away from Zero but he pulled both her arms behind her back)

 **Zero:** You used to love it when we would fight over who would be on top.

(Susan started to feel something being wrapped around her wrists)

 **Susan:** What the hell are you doing?

(Susan tries to look behind her)

 **Zero:** One way or another this is going to happen, so if you won't let me willingly; I'm going to have to be forceful.

(Zero dragged Susan over to the bed and pushed her back on it)

 **Susan:** No, don't do this.

(Zero grabbed her legs and started tiring her feet to the bottom of the bed)

 **Zero:** Believe me, you will love it.

(Zero climbs onto the bed and slides his leg over Susan and starts to saddle her legs and slowly starts to undo Susan's jeans)

 **Susan:** Please don't do this, I'm begging you!

 **Zero:** God, I always hated these jeans.

(Zero managers to undo the button and started on her zipper)

 **Susan:** I'm pregnant!

(Zero froze what he was doing and looked up at Susan's face then down to her stomach and then back to her face again)

 **Zero:** You're kidding right?

(Susan shakes her head)

 **Susan:** No Benji told me.

 **Zero:** Who the hell is Benji?

 **Susan:** One of my friends. He is a viewer!

(Zero smirks at Susan)

 **Zero:** Is he now? I take it Wyatt was the last guy to have himself inside you.

 **Susan:** And my first!

 **Zero:** That would be me darling... So who does that make the father?

 **Susan:** Wyatt is the father; he was my first and only!

(Zero started laughing)

 **Zero:** God, what will his wife say to that...? I just can't wait to tell her.

 **Susan:** You surly are one evil bastard.

(Zero continues to pulled down Susan's jeans)

 **Zero:** You're the one who had sex with her husband.

(Zero pulled her underwear down as well)

 **Susan:** Zero, please don't do this.

(Susan starts to cry as she saw Zero start to undo his own trousers)

 **Zero:** You're be calling me by my first name again before you know it.

_**(Warning: Attempted Rape!)** _

(Zero lays down on top of Susan and placed himself between her legs)

 **Susan:** Please stop... I'll do anything, just don't rape me.

 **Zero:** Just you wait and you won't be calling it that much longer.

(Zero pressed himself against Susan)

 **Zero:** Are you ready, love?

 **Susan:** Wait!

 **Zero:** Why should I?

 **Susan:** Please think of the baby.

 **Zero:** If I make you happy, the baby will be happy too... Here I come!

**Susan: HELP ME!**

**Zero:** They won't come to your rescue; they will be to busy with my men.

(Zero starts to push himself inside her)

**Susan: Noo!**

**End of Scene Twelve**

**Note: Will anyone come to her rescue in time? Could Zero be the father of her unborn baby?**


	13. Can Anyone Help Susan Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories:**  Part Two

**Scene Thirteen**

**Nat:** Zero was determined to have his way with Susan, even without her consent. And as she continued to scream, Zero started to push himself inside her, until the main door bust opened and slammed back against the wall. Susan turns her head to see Wyatt standing there staring at what was going on in the room with an angry look on his.

 **Zero:** You have to be kidding me.

(Zero stopped and let his head fall on Susan's shoulder but still facing Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Wyatt... Please Help me!

**Wyatt: GET THE HELL OFF HER!**

**Zero:** In the name of...

(Just then Wyatt fall to the floor and a Longcoat was now standing in his place)

**Susan: NOO!**

**Zero:** Get him the fuck out of here... Now!

(The Longcoat started to drag Wyatt back out the room and Zero leaned his head back up and looked down at Susan who was still watching the Longcoat drag Wyatt from the room)

 **Zero:** Susan, look at me!

(Susan turned to face Zero with tears in her eyes that had started to fall down her cheeks)

 **Zero:** Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?

(Just then their heard a noise coming from the doorway again and they both turned to see the Longcoat fall to the floor and Wyatt got himself back up again)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Susan let out a long breath of relief as Wyatt turned back to stare at Zero and Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Didn't you hear me, get the hell off her?

(Wyatt storms over to the bed)

 **Zero:** Why should I?

(Zero smiled at Susan)

 **Zero:** Susan loves it, don't you?

 **Susan:** No, I don't. Get off me!

(Wyatt stood next to the bed standing over Susan and Zero)

 **Wyatt:** You heard her. Move it!

 **Zero:** No, Susan is mine.

(Wyatt leaned down and grabbed hold of Zero and with more strength then usual managed to drag Zero off Susan and onto the floor)

 **Zero:** What the fuck?

(Zero looked up at Wyatt with an annoyed look on his face)

 **Zero:** What do you think you're doing?

(Zero starts to push himself up as Wyatt leaned further down and gave him one hard punch in the face)

 **Wyatt:** You bastard!

(Zero fall back to the floor unconscious and Wyatt leaned up straight again and turned to face Susan who turns her body to the side and shakes her tied up hands towards Wyatt and he leans down and starts to untie them)

 **Wyatt:** Are you alright, Susan?

 **Susan:** What do you think?

(Wyatt finishes untying Susan's hands and Susan starts to pull her clothes back up and Wyatt moves to untie Susan's legs)

 **Susan:** Why do you men have to even do that?

(After Wyatt untied her legs Susan curled up into a ball and buried her head between her legs and starts rocking backwards and forwards)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt sits on the edge of the bed and starts to reach his arms out towards Susan and pull her into his arms but Susan just jumped off the other side of the bed out of the way)

 **Susan:** Don't you dare touch me! Don't even look at me.

(Wyatt stood back up again)

 **Wyatt:** Let me help you.

 **Susan:** If you want help me...

(Susan starts to walk slowly around the bed towards Wyatt)

 **Susan:** …..Get me the hell out of here.

(Susan joins Wyatt on his side of the bed but didn't go near him she just started to walk around Zero's body when something grabbed her foot which sent Susan flying towards the floor)

 **Zero:** Where do you think you're going?

(Wyatt rushed over to try and stop her from hitting the floor but was too late and Susan hit her head on the floor first)

 **Zero:** You're going nowhere. You belong here!

(Wyatt kneels down on the floor beside Susan as Zero slowly stood up and does his trousers back up properly)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt gently placed his hand on Susan's shoulder who slowly looks up at him)

 **Wyatt:** Are you alright?

(Susan slowly moves her hand out in front of her and even more slowly starts to push herself up and Wyatt reaches out, now with both hands and helps her to sit up)

 **Susan:** I think I'll live.

(Susan places her hand up against her head)

 **Susan:** God, that did hurt!

(They all heard movement by the doorway again and they both saw the Longcoat get up and quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it at them as Zero stood in front of them looking down at them)

 **Zero:** Don't you understand Susan? I can't let you go this time; you belong to me.

(Susan moved herself closer to Wyatt and leaned against him)

 **Wyatt:** There is no way I'm leaving her here with you.

 **Zero:** You have no choice in the matter.

(Zero looks at the Longcoat)

 **Zero:** Take Susan back to the City along with that healer too.

(The Longcoat walked up to them all and grabbed hold of Susan's arms and forced her to her feet and Wyatt tries to stop him but just ends up standing up too)

**Longcoat 4: MOVE IT!**

(Susan shakes her head and moved back against Wyatt who put his arm around her)

 **Susan:** I'm going nowhere with you.

 **Zero:** You will do or I'll have Wyatt shot here and now.

(The Longcoat moved his other arm up that had his gun in and pointed it against Wyatt's head)

 **Susan:** O.K I'll go!

(The Longcoat keeps his arm aimed towards Wyatt and starts to push Susan towards the door)

 **Susan:** What are you going to do with Wyatt?

 **Zero:** That isn't your concern. Now go!

(Susan turned her head to look at Wyatt as the Longcoat continued to push her away)

 **Wyatt:** Just do as he says.

(Susan slowly nods her head and turns back to face the way she was being pushed)

 **Zero:** That's a good girl, do as your told.

(Susan walked out the room and saw Liam lying down on the floor and Benji was standing over him with a Longcoat behind him with his gun pointed at Benji's head)

 **Susan:** What happened?

(Susan stared down at Liam's body with a concerned look on her face)

 **Longcoat 5:** He has gone to meet his maker.

(The Longcoat behind Susan continued to push her towards the stairs as she lowered her head and looked down at her feet)

 **Zero:** Get them two out of here.

(Susan slowly lifted her head and turned to look towards Zero who had Wyatt walking in front of him)

 **Longcoat 5:** Move it, will you.

(The Longcoat pushes Benji towards the stairs as well)

 **Longcoat 4:** You too, Missy, move it!

(Susan and Wyatt shared one last look as Susan turns back to watch her feet walk down the stairs)

 **Zero:** The rest of you return to the City too. I have this one to deal with.

(All the other Longcoats started to make their way towards the stairs as Zero turns back to face Wyatt)

 **Zero:** Now, walk over to that door.

(Wyatt looks towards the door Zero pointed at and it was the one with the blood on the handle)

 **Wyatt:** No I won't!

(Wyatt turns to face Zero)

 **Wyatt:** If your going to kill me, do it now. Shoot me!

(Zero grinned at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** Where would the fun be in that? You ruined my fun with Susan, so I'll make sure you experience real pain this time.

(Zero pushed Wyatt towards the door and Wyatt stepped over Liam's body as Zero pushed him towards the door)

 **Zero:** Open it!

(Wyatt looks down at the handle and shakes his head)

 **Zero:** Afraid of a little blood and I thought you were a Tin Man hero, well that's what they use to call you, but not anymore; you ran away with your family like a coward. DG would be sad to know her hero ran away from me of all people.

(Wyatt turns back to face Zero)

 **Wyatt:** You are so full of yourself.

 **Zero:** Oh and one other thing, you might not be the father of Susan's baby.

 **Wyatt:** The baby is mine!

 **Zero:** You truly think Susan and I haven't had sex.

 **Wyatt:** Not willingly she wouldn't.

 **Zero:** Well your wrong there; ask around, people will soon tell you that Susan is my lover, or was should I say and she will be again.

(Zero's grin grew even wider)

 **Zero:** Susan even killed a few people for me.

 **Wyatt:** That part I will never believe.

 **Zero:** Believe what you like, but people are scared of the way Susan likes to slowly cut their throats and watch them bleed to death.

(Wyatt just stared back at Zero with an unconcerned look)

 **Zero:** Well you will never get to hear what they have to say about her anyway. Now, get in there.

(Zero leaned forward and pulled open the door)

 **Zero:** I'm going to have so much fun telling your family about you and Susan.

 **Wyatt:** Your just one evil son of a bitch.

 **Zero:** Words won't help you now.

(Zero shoved Wyatt into the other room)

 **Zero:** Now you will suffer for trying to turn Susan against me, then I will kill you so you can't ever do it again.

(Zero closed the door behind him)

**End of Scene Thirteen**

 


	14. The Third Longcoat is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Fourteen**

** Nat:  ** Susan continued to make her way down the stairs with one Longcoat behind with his gun still pointed at her and another Longcoat was leading Benji down behind them.

** Susan:  ** Are you going to point that at me all the way to the city?

** Longcoat 4:  ** I don't trust you one bit.

** Susan:  ** What could one young girl do against a man like you?

** Longcoat 4:  ** You were always full of tricks.

(Susan turns her head a little)

** Susan:  ** You know me!

** Longcoat 4:  ** So is it really true what I heard about you?

(Susan turns back around)

** Susan:  ** Depends what you have heard.

** Longcoat 4:  ** That you have forgotten all about your time here.

** Susan:  ** That part is correct.

** Longcoat 4:  ** I just don't know how you could get mixed up with the likes of that Tin Man?

** Susan:  ** Wyatt is a far better man than you lot will ever be.

(The Longcoat starts laughing)

** Longcoat 4:  ** Do you hear that Mattie?

** Longcoat 5:  ** I heard, let me tell you something girl. That Tin Man of yours will be begging for death by the time the general is done with him.

(Susan stopped walking and turn around on the step to face the other three)

** Susan:  ** What?

(All of the others stop walking too)

** Longcoat 4:  ** That's what girl and what are you going to do about it?

(The Longcoat raised his gun to point it at her face)

** Susan:  ** I don't think Zero would like it if you shot me.

** Longcoat 5:  ** No, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind as much if we shot this friend of yours.

(Susan looked up the staircase and looked at Benji who had a concern look on his face so Susan slowly turned back around again)

** Longcoat 4:  ** You certainly made the right choice.

(Susan continued walking down the stairs in silence until they reached the bottom where Susan saw another Longcoat waiting)

** Longcoat 3:  ** What took you so long?

(Susan stopped walking when she stepped of the last step and the Longcoat stopped behind her)

** Longcoat 4:  ** This one decided she might try and fight back.

(Benji stepped up beside her and Susan turned to look at him who now had the look of fear on his face)

** Longcoat 5:  ** But soon thought better of it, when she remembered we had her friend.

(The other Longcoat stood the other side of Benji as Susan slid her hand into Benji's hand who turned to face her with just a little smile)

** Longcoat 3:  ** What could she have done against you're two guns?

(Susan slowly turned back took look at the third Longcoat)

** Susan:  ** I remember you.

(The Longcoat looked at Susan and a slowly grin appeared on his face)

** Longcoat 3:  ** Everyone always remembers me.

** Susan:  ** You were at the Mystery man's place.

** Longcoat 4:  ** So was Mattie and I and you don't seem to remember us.

(Susan let's turns her head to face the fourth Longcoat and he raised his gun to her face again)

** Susan:  ** I do remember the two of you; Wyatt Cain knocked you both out cold.

(The third Longcoat laughed and the other two glare at Susan with a death look in their eyes and then both turned face the third Longcoat)

** Longcoat 5:  ** He would have knocked you out too, if he sneaked up behind you.

** Longcoat 3:  ** No-one could do that with me, and believe me they have tried. Now let's get a move on shall we.

(The third Longcoat looked at Susan)

** Longcoat 3:  ** After you, Miss Macintosh.

(Susan smiled a little and slowly walked ahead leading Benji beside her until the fifth Longcoat placed a hand on Benji's shoulder and stopped him which stopped Susan as well)

** Longcoat 5:  ** He stays with me.

** Longcoat 4:  ** Keep moving, will you?

(The fourth Longcoat point his gun at Susan)

** Longcoat 3:  ** Drop the guns will you, you don't have to train them on her all the way.

** Longcoat 4:  ** I don't trust her!

** Longcoat 3:  ** What is she going to do against 5 of us?

(Both the Longcoats lower their guns and third Longcoats looks at Susan)

** Longcoat 3:  ** Carry on Miss.

(Susan slowly turns around and continues walking ahead and the third Longcoat followed behind her and the other two followed with Benji in front of them)

** Longcoat 3:  ** The other way Susan.

(Susan had started walking back the way she had come down the corridor and turned around to face the Longcoat)

** Longcoat 3:  ** You memory sure as gone completely.

** Susan:  ** I don't remember any thing about this place.

(Susan started walking the other way down the corridor and the third Longcoat walked beside her with the other three following behind them)

** Longcoat 3:  ** How did you come to lose your memory in the first place.

** Susan:  ** I just remember waking up in the forest with a very bad headache.

(The Longcoat leaned his head a little closer to Susan and lowered his voice)

** Longcoat 3:  ** _ To be honest I'm glad it happened. _

** Susan:  ** I bet you do!

(The Longcoat kept his voice low)

** Longcoat 3:  ** _ I didn't like the person you had become before. _

(Susan now looked at the Longcoat and lowered her voice too)

** Susan:  ** _ So Zero was right about what I had become? _

** Longcoat 3:  ** _ I'm not sure what he has told you, to be able to answer that. _

** Susan:  ** _ Zero said that I worked with you all and helped kill people..... Oh and I was also Zero's lover willingly. _

** Longcoat 3:  ** _ Let's just say some of that is true. _

** Susan:  ** _ Which part? _

(Susan stopped walking when she realised they had come to a dead end)

** Longcoat 3:  ** This way Miss Macintosh.

(The Longcoat pressed against the wall and it opened like the other side of the corridor did and they both walk out into the daylight where two other Longcoats were waiting with 7 horses)

** Longcoat 4:  ** Looks like you have to share with one of us.

(Susan turns around to glare at the other two Longcoats)

** Susan:  ** I'll ride with Benji.

(Both Longcoats start laughing)

** Longcoat 5:  ** No-way!

** Longcoat 3:  ** You can ride with me, Susan.

(Susan turns back to face the third Longcoat who was now standing by one of the horses)

** Longcoat 4:  ** I'm the one Zero trusted her with, so she rides with me.

** Longcoat 3:  ** Who is in charge here?

** Longcoat 4:  ** You aren't in charge. Just higher up than me.

** Longcoat 3:  ** So that means you do as I say.

(The third Longcoat looks back at Susan)

** Longcoat 3:  ** Come on Susan, I'll help you up.

(Susan slowly walks over to him and he helps her up)

** Longcoat 3:  ** Tire a rope to the other horse and you can lead Benji along.

** Longcoat 4:  ** If I have too.

(The Third Longcoat climbs on his horse behind Susan and reaches around to take the reins and the horse slowly starts to move away)

** Longcoat 3:  ** You can catch us up.

**End of Scene Fourteen**

** Note: What has Zero done to Wyatt and what will happen on the way back to the City?  Review and you will find out even sooner. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Susan tries to Stand up for herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Fifteen**

**Nat:** As the Third Longcoat lead his horse away from the rest of the Longcoats with Susan sitting in front of him.

 **Susan:** So tell me why you are so different than the rest of the Longcoats?

 **Longcoat 3:** What makes you say that?

 **Susan:** You are the only one who is nice to me.

 **Longcoat 3:** If I was that nice I'd let you go.

 **Susan:** You wouldn't be who you are, if you went against Zero.

 **Longcoat 3:** And who am I, Susan?

 **Susan:** You must be higher up then the rest of those Longcoats; for them do as you say.

 **Longcoat 3:** That is why I like you; you sure have head on your shoulders more than most of the ladies here in the OZ.

 **Susan:** I bet Zero wouldn't like to hear you say that.

 **Longcoat 3:** No, I bet he wouldn't.

 **Susan:** Can you tell me how I came to be here in the OZ?

 **Longcoat 3:** No, I can't.

 **Susan:** Did Zero bring me here?

 **Longcoat 3:** No, he didn't; all I can tell you is, you were here before Zero met you.

 **Susan:** When did Zero meet me?

 **Longcoat 3:** I'm not quite sure, I only got promoted a few months ago, and I only know what Zero and you told me.

 **Susan:** So I've been here a few months at least.

 **Longcoat 3:** I'd say you have been here at least a year maybe longer.

(Susan turns her head to stare back at the Longcoat)

 **Susan:** A year!

(The Longcoat looks at her and smiles)

 **Longcoat 3:** I'm glad I got promoted or I wouldn't have gotten to know you.

 **Susan:** I'm glad I had at least one friend.

 **Longcoat 3:** If only we had met under different circumstances.

(Susan turned her head back around)

 **Susan:** I think you are a little too old for me.

 **Longcoat 3:** Hey...

(The Longcoat taps her on her arm)

 **Longcoat 3:** ….. I'm not that old.

 **Susan:** How old are you then?

 **Longcoat 3:** I'm only a few years older then Zero.

 **Susan:** Zero is too old for me as well.

 **Longcoat 3:** Whatever you do, don't say that to him.

 **Susan:** It's true, and I always speak my mind.

 **Longcoat 3:** That's why Zero likes you so much.

 **Susan:** Well I don't like him.

 **Longcoat 3:** So tell me, what does this Cain have, that none of us have?

 **Susan:** In Zero's case; Wyatt is a much better man then he could ever be.

 **Longcoat 3:** And in my case.

 **Susan:** I hardly know you.

 **Longcoat 3:** From what I hear, you hardly knew Wyatt.

(Susan turns back around to stare at him again)

 **Susan:** You mean know, not knew.

(The Longcoat stared back Susan with a sad look on his face)

 **Longcoat 3:** I don't think you will ever get to see him again.

 **Susan:** You mean...

(Susan couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes started watering and the third Longcoat nodded his head at her and she quickly turned her head back)

 **Longcoat 3:** I'm sorry Susan.

 **Susan:** I truly hate Zero.

(Susan started rubbing the back of her hands over her eyes)

 **Longcoat 3:** You never know Susan, I could be wrong and he might spare Cain.

(A few horses started coming up each side of them and the Longcoat whispered into Susan's ear)

**Longcoat 3:** _We'll speak about this another time._

(Susan slowly nodded her head)

 **Longcoat 5:** What have you done to upset her?

 **Longcoat 3:** None of your business.

 **Longcoat 5:** At least it makes a change than her mouthing back.

(Susan slowly lifted her head and looked at the fifth Longcoat)

 **Susan:** I'm not deaf.

(The fifth Longcoat grins back at Susan)

 **Longcoat 5:** I wish I was sometimes.

 **Susan:** That can be arranged.

(The third Longcoat starts laughing)

 **Longcoat 5:** Is there anyway we can arrange to cut out your tongue?

 **Longcoat 3:** Zero would cut you up a lot more, if you even tried.

 **Longcoat 5:** One of these days Zero will get bored of you.

 **Longcoat 3:** I'd love to see who would cut who first.

(The fifth Longcoat looked at the third Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 5:** I know Susan is good, but I'm better.

 **Susan:** I'm good at what?

(Both Longcoats stare at Susan and the fifth Longcoat starts laughing)

 **Longcoat 5:** Running away from me.

(The third Longcoat now starts laughing)

 **Susan:** Never, I stand up and face things and fight back if I have to.

 **Longcoat 5:** You didn't do a good job of that back there with Zero, you had to get that Tin Man to help you.

 **Longcoat 3:** I'd love to see you stand up to Zero.

 **Longcoat 5:** You wouldn't either.

 **Longcoat 3:** I would more than you would.

 **Longcoat 5:** You're not as well in with Zero as you think you are.

 **Longcoat 3:** Is that so?

 **Longcoat 5:** He would kill any one of us at a moments notice.

 **Longcoat 3:** More likely you then me.

 **Susan:** Why would you follow someone like that?

(Both of the Longcoats stare at Susan again)

 **Longcoat 5:** You should ask yourself that question, when you get memory back that is.

 **Longcoat 3:** Enough!

(The fifth Longcoat smiles at Susan)

 **Longcoat 5:** Have you gotten yourself a sugar daddy now, have you?

 **Longcoat 3:** Jealous!

(The fifth Longcoat reached is hand out and started to stroke Susan's thigh who quickly snapped his hand away)

 **Susan:** Don't you dare touch me.

 **Longcoat 3:** You touch her again and you will have me and Zero to deal with.

 **Longcoat 5:** What do you think he'd say to you having Susan wrapped in your arms?

 **Longcoat 3:** He'd be more angry with you then me.

(The fifth Longcoat starts to reach out to touch Susan again)

 **Susan:** I warned you.

 **Longcoat 3:** And so did I.

(The next minute the third Longcoat stopped his horse and the fifth Longcoat stopped his too)

 **Longcoat 5:** Do you have the hots for this girl?

 **Longcoat 3:** That does it.

(The third Longcoat jumped down of the horse and pulled the fifth Longcoat off his horse)

 **Longcoat 5:** Hey!

(Susan slide down of the horse as well)

 **Longcoat 3:** Do you realise I could kill you and Zero wouldn't even notice you were gone, but he would if you killed me.

(The next minute the fourth Longcoat knocked his gun over the third Longcoats head and he fell to the ground unconscious)

 **Longcoat 4:** He sure talks a lot of bullshit.

 **Longcoat 5:** Let's have a bit of fun while he is out.

(Both Longcoats grin at each other and then turn to face Susan)

 **Longcoat 5:** Now what are you going to do, you don't have anyone to protect you anymore.

 **Susan:** I don't need anyone to protect me.

 **Longcoat 5:** We'll see about that.

(The fifth Longcoat advances towards Susan as she starts walking backwards but bumped into another Longcoat who grabbed hold of her)

 **Longcoat 5:** You are mine now.

(The fifth Longcoat steps up closer to Susan and leans his face up closer to Susan's face)

 **Longcoat 5:** I'm a better kisser then Cain could ever be.

(The next minute Susan brought her knee up hard and keeled the fifth Longcoat between the legs)

 **Longcoat 5:** Aww!

(The fifth Longcoat backed away from Susan as the other Longcoat that was holding Susan started laughing)

 **Longcoat 4:** She got you well and good.

(The next minute Susan bent her arm and forced it back into the Longcoat's chest who was holding her)

 **Longcoat 4:** You sure know how to put up a fight young miss.

(The Longcoat behind her back away from Susan holding his chest and the fourth Longcoat advanced towards her)

 **Longcoat 4:** Now what are you going to do against me?

 **Susan:** Are you sure you want to find out?

(The next minute Susan felt something hit her head hard)

 **Susan:** Aww!

(The next minute Susan felt her knees give way and started falling to the ground)

 **Longcoat 4:** No-one gets the best of me.

(Susan landed flat on the ground unconscious)

**End of Scene fifteen**

**Note: Susan sure knows how to handle herself that's for sure. Now what will the Longcoats do to her?**


	16. Susan as had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Sixteen**

**Nat:** Sometime later Susan didn't know how long but she woke to her head aching, she tried to move her hand up to her head but she realised you couldn't; she found out she was tied to a chair. Susan looked around her to see Zero smiling at her behind a desk in front of her.

 **Susan:** What happened?

 **Zero:** Don't you remember; you tried to run away from my men. I will give you credit, you put up one hell of a fight against 5 of them. I must have taught you well.

 **Susan:** Your men tried to touch me up.

(Zero starts to look angry)

 **Zero:** You lie. My men know it's certain death to touch my girl; without my permission that is.

(Susan tries to move but couldn't)

 **Susan:** I'm not your girl.

(Zero grins at Susan)

 **Zero:** Well you are certainly not Wyatt's girl, not anymore anyway.

(Susan stares back at Zero with a concerned look on her face)

 **Susan:** What do you mean, what have you done to Wyatt?

 **Zero:** Put it this way you're never get chance to get pregnant by him again.

(Susan's eyes start to moist over)

 **Susan:** You mean... Wyatt's died!

(Zero nodded his head as tears started to fall down Susan's cheeks)

 **Susan:** You killed Wyatt!

 **Zero:** Not quite.

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Zero:** Let's just say I left him to bleed to death.

(Susan starts to look angry)

 **Susan:** You bastard!

 **Zero:** That was a few hours ago, so he will definitely be died by now.

(Susan lowers her head and looks towards her feet)

 **Zero:** If you're good I might let you say goodbye.

(Susan continued to look at the floor)

 **Zero:** You truly liked him, didn't you?

(Susan slowly nodded her head)

 **Zero:** Well forget about him. Wyatt's gone now, but I'm still here...

(Susan took a deep breath as she started to get the snuffles)

 **Zero:** ….. Oh stop your crying. What did you think would happen between you two? Wyatt was a married man; so you could never have been together.

 **Susan:** Still no reason to kill him.

 **Zero:** Wyatt Cain was a wanted man.

(Susan slowly lifts her head and looks at Zero)

 **Susan:** What did he do that was so bad?

(Zero glared back at Susan)

 **Zero:** He was a coward!

 **Susan:** Wyatt's a coward... Never!

 **Zero:** He went into hiding.

 **Susan:** Why is that such a crime?

 **Zero:** I heard he was meeting up with the resistance fighters.

 **Susan:** Who are these resistance fighters?

 **Zero:** An army trying to bring me down, but their useless.

 **Susan:** How do you know?

 **Zero:** They have tried for the past two years, and many years before that trying to bring down the sorceress, they have failed every time. They get scared and ran away all the time.

 **Susan:** Someone will stop you one day.

 **Zero:** I'd like to see them try.

 **Susan:** What are you going to do with me?

 **Zero:** You're mine, you belong by my side.

 **Susan:** I'll never be yours.

(Zero smiles at Susan)

 **Zero:** Come on Susan, I'm offering to take care of you and your unborn child.

 **Susan:** I don't want my baby to be born into your world, I'd rather die and take my baby with me.

(Zero quickly stood up)

 **Zero:** You ungrateful cow.

(Zero walks around the desk and stands right in front of Susan)

 **Zero:** I offer you the world and this is how you repay me.

(Susan stared up at Zero)

 **Susan:** I don't want your world. So kill me now and be done with it.

(Zero raised his hand and slapped Susan across the face)

 **Zero:** If that's the way you want it, then I have something for you to do; something more fun.

 **Susan:** Whatever …..

(Susan looks down at her feet again)

 **Susan:** ….. I don't care anymore.

 **Zero:** You will care, when you hear what I want you to do.

(Susan just shrugs her shoulders)

 **Zero:** How would you like to see the family that took you in?

(Susan quickly raised her head and stared back up at Zero)

 **Zero:** Except for one member of the family should I say.

 **Susan:** You're going to let me see Adora and Jeb.

(Zero slowly nodded his head)

 **Susan:** Why are you doing this?

 **Zero:** Don't get any ideas, I'm not leaving you there. We're just going to pay them a visit.

 **Susan:** But why?

(Zero leans back against his desk smiling at Susan)

 **Zero:** Don't you want to see the family that you have destroyed?

 **Susan:** You're the one that separated the family.

(Zero folded his arms in front of him)

 **Zero:** I think you did that before I got there.

(Susan slowly looks down at her feet again)

 **Zero:** Don't you think it's time for the family to know what you have been up to?

 **Susan:** You're so sad.

 **Zero:** I'm a fun kind of guy that likes to see other people suffer, expressly people who are against me. Now let's get you untied, we have a long ride ahead of us.

 **Nat:** A few hours later Susan is sitting in front of Zero on one horse with her hands tied in front of her and a few Longcoats were riding behind them.

 **Zero:** We won't be much longer now, and then we'll see how fun this will be... Come on Susan, talk to me. You haven't said one word since we left the City.

(Zero moved Susan's hair out the way and started kissing the side of her neck)

 **Zero:** Do you know what I'd like to do to you...? To make you come for me.

(Zero lowered his head to Susan's jeans and started to undo them)

 **Susan:** No, don't!

 **Zero:** At last, so you haven't lost your tongue? Come on Susan I'm horny for you.

(Zero continued to undo Susan's jeans and kissing her neck)

 **Susan:** I said no!

 **Zero:** To be honest, I don't what you say; I do what I want to do, when I want to do it.

(Zero moves his hand into Susan's jeans and started to stroke her over her underwear)

 **Zero:** I so want to be inside you right now; feel how hot and moist you are.

 **Susan:** Please, don't do this!

(Zero continues to stroke her over her underwear and down between her legs)

 **Zero:** You're such a liar; you're starting to get wet for me and that's from only a few sexual words. Mmm, I so want to touch you right now.

(Zero moves Susan's underwear to the side)

 **Susan:** Please...

(Susan starts breathing heavily as Zero starts to stroke her intimately)

 **Zero:** My, my you're having problems breathing and talking. I must be doing a good job.

**Susan: Callum!**

**Zero:** Quietly Susan. My men are behind us, we don't want them spoiling our fun.

(Zero turns his head towards his men)

 **Zero:** Fall back a bit; you're overcrowding me.

(The Longcoats stop and let Zero ride on a bit and then they slowly followed behind)

 **Zero:** Much better, but still keep your voice down.

 **Susan:** Remove your hand!

 **Zero:** Why should I; it sounds like you're enjoying this.

(Zero continues to stroke Susan between her legs)

 **Susan:** No, I don't want this.

 **Zero:** You're mine Susan and I'll do what I want to do to you.

**End of Scene Sixteen**

**Note: The next scene Adora and Jeb will be back, will they welcome Susan back after she tells them everything?**


	17. Susan's reunion with Jeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Seventeen**

**Nat:** Sometime later Susan wasn't sure how long, Zero stopped the horse they were both seated on and climb off and as he did Susan felt herself falling backwards and Zero reached up and quickly grabbed her by the waist to hold her up)

 **Zero:** Wow, I didn't realise I had that much effect on you.

(Zero slowly lowered Susan off the horse and whispered in her ear)

 **Zero:** _Mind you, you always said I was amazing in bed._

(Susan just starts looking around at the forest around them as the other Longcoats caught up with them)

 **Susan:** Where are we?

 **Zero:** I told you; we are visiting Wyatt's family in their new cabin.

(Zero ties his horse to a tree)

 **Susan:** I don't see her a cabin.

 **Zero:** The cabin is a few yards further through the forest.

(Zero walks over to his men who were tiring up their horses too)

 **Susan:** Where are we hanging here then?

(Zero turns back to glare at Susan)

 **Zero:** Oh, are you so eager to see Adora's face after you tell her?

 **Susan:** You are so evil!

(Zero walks back over to Susan and starts guiding her through the forest)

 **Zero:** Well thanks you Susan. That's not the first time you have called me that.

(Zero's men follow behind them)

 **Zero:** Right men, let's get some action, shall we?

 **Longcoats:** Yeah!

 **Zero:** Just remember everything I told you.

(Susan now could see a cabin and Jeb was outside trying to chop wood)

 **Zero:** Oh look Susan, there's Jeb.

(Zero guided Susan behind a high brush and his men followed him)

 **Zero:** Now Susan, be a good girl and do as I tell you ... no change that it's good to be bad, but still do as I say.

(Zero unties Susan's hands)

 **Zero:** Go and say hi, I'm sure he has missed you.

(Zero turned Susan around and pushed her away)

 **Susan:** Jeb!

(Susan walks towards Jeb as he turns to face her with shocked look on his face)

 **Jeb:** Susan, is that you?

(Susan steps up closer to Jeb and nods her head)

 **Jeb:** I'm I dreaming?

(Susan shakes her head)

 **Jeb:** But your dead; Zero killed you!

(Jeb reached both his hands out and placed them both on each side of Susan's arms)

 **Susan:** No, I survived, thanks to your father.

 **Jeb:** My father is alive as well.

(Jeb looks behind Susan)

 **Jeb:** Where is he?

 **Susan:** He's not with me.

(Jeb looks back at Susan)

 **Jeb:** I can see that, but where is he?

 **Susan:** At this moment, I don't know.

(Jeb looks down at the ground and then back at Susan and a smile appeared on his face)

 **Jeb:** Well, it's good to you see again, Susan.

(Jeb wraps his arms around Susan and they both hugged)

 **Susan:** It's good to see you too, Jeb.

 **Zero:** Now, don't you two look cosy?

(They both turn to face Zero as he and his men walk towards them)

 **Jeb:** You're not travelling with him, are you?

 **Susan:** Not willingly.

(Jeb took a couple steps away from Susan)

 **Jeb:** I don't see a gun trained on you.

 **Susan:** I was travelling with your father and Zero kidnapped me.

 **Jeb:** Where is my father now?

(Zero stepped up beside Susan)

 **Zero:** Susan killed him!

(Susan stares at Zero in shock)

 **Susan:** You lie!

 **Jeb:** You killed my father?

(Susan turns back to look at Jeb)

 **Susan:** No, I'd never do that, Zero was the one that killed him.

 **Zero:** Tell the boy the truth, he at least deserves that.

(Susan takes a step towards Jeb as he takes another couple of steps away from her)

 **Susan:** Jeb, I swear I never killed your father. I could never hurt him; he saved me!

(Susan could feel her eyes getting wet)

 **Zero:** Then you betrayed him.

(Susan continued to face Jeb)

 **Susan:** No, I didn't!

 **Jeb:** I want to believe you Susan, but to be honest, I hardly know you.

 **Susan:** If your father was here; he would tell you the truth.

 **Zero:** And what truth would that be Susan?

(Susan turns her head to glare at Zero)

 **Zero:** I think it's time you told Jeb about your unborn baby.

 **Jeb:** Baby!

(Susan turns back to face Jeb)

 **Jeb:** You're pregnant?

(Susan nodded her head)

 **Zero:** And I might be the father.

(Susan snapped her head around to glare at Zero again)

 **Susan:** You are certainly not the father.

 **Zero:** Then who else could be the father?

 **Susan:** That would be …...

(Susan turns back to face Jeb)

 **Susan:** …... Your father!

(Jeb glares back at Susan in shock)

 **Jeb:** My father is the father of your unborn baby.

(Susan slowly nods her head)

 **Jeb:** You lie, my father wouldn't do that.

 **Zero:** Susan is telling you the truth on that one, except I may still be the father too.

(Susan looks back at Zero again)

 **Susan:** No, Wyatt is the father!

 **Zero:** Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you.

(Zero looks behind Susan and smiles at Jeb)

 **Zero:** Now Jeb, where is your mother?

(Susan turns around to face Jeb)

 **Jeb:** My mother!

(Zero nods his head)

 **Jeb:** What do you want with my mother?

 **Zero:** Just tell me where she is?

(Jeb slowly shakes his head)

 **Zero:** I bet she is inside.

(Jeb turns his head to look at the cabin and then turns back to glare at Zero)

 **Zero:** Well lets go in and say hello then.

(Jeb looks at Susan)

 **Jeb:** You're just as evil as he is.

(Jeb turns around and rushes over to the cabin as Zero smiles at Susan)

 **Zero:** What did I tell you; you're one of us now.

(Susan steps up closer to Zero and spits in his face)

 **Susan:** Never!

(Zero slaps Susan across the face as he wipes the spit from his face with his other hand)

 **Zero:** Don't ever do that again.

(Susan placed her hand over where Zero slapped her)

 **Zero:** You're an ungrateful cow. Now move it!

(Zero pushes Susan away and she turned around and walked towards the cabin as Zero faces his men)

 **Zero:** Two of you wait out here, the rest of you follow me.

(Zero turns back to see Susan standing on the doorstep looking into the cabin so he walks over)

 **Zero:** Not so eager now are you.

(Zero steps up behind Susan and gives her one hard push into the cabin)

 **Zero:** You should face up to your own actions.

(Zero and his men followed Susan into the cabin)

 **Jeb:** Mother!

**End of Scene Seventeen**

**Note: Now Susan must face up to Adora and what is it that Zero has planned?**


	18. Susan Confronts Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Eighteen**

**Nat:** Susan and Zero and the rest of his men stand in the living room area behind Jeb as he calls for his mother.

 **Jeb:** Mother!

 **Adora:** Yes darling, I'm in the kitchen.

(Jeb just stood there and kept looking between Susan and Zero and the corridor which lead to the rest of the cabin)

 **Jeb:** We have company; evil company!

(Susan heard something that sounded like a smash and the next minute Adora comes running out the first room up the corridor and comes to stand next to Jeb with the look of fear and a hint of shock as well)

 **Adora:** Susan, you're alive.

(Adora stares at Susan and then turns to look at Zero and the few Longcoats behind him)

 **Adora:** What's going on here?

(Adora looks back at Susan)

 **Adora:** Please tell me, you're not with him.

(Susan felt Zero place an arm around her waist)

 **Susan:** Zero kidnapped me.

(Susan moved herself away from Zero's arm)

 **Zero:** Isn't about time you told the truth already? I want to finally get this show on the road.

 **Adora:** What truth?

(Susan took a couple of steps towards Adora as Jeb placed his hand on Adora's arm and gave Susan a warning look)

 **Susan:** I'm pregnant!

 **Zero:** And the rest, we haven't got all day.

 **Susan:** Wyatt is the father.

 **Adora:** What?

(Adora looks shocked for a moment and she quickly grabbed hold of Jeb's arm and took a step back)

 **Jeb:** Mother!

(Adora looked at Jeb and gave him a weak smile)

 **Jeb:** Mother, you know father wouldn't do that.

(Adora stared back at Jeb and then turned to look at Susan)

 **Adora:** Tell me this Susan...

(Adora took a step forward again and glared back at Susan)

 **Adora:** How could Wyatt get you pregnant, when he is no longer around?

(Susan saw Jeb stare back at Adora in shock)

 **Jeb:** You knew father was dead.

(Adora turned to look at Jeb with a concern look on her face and placed her other hand onto of her other hand that was on Jeb's arm)

 **Adora:** If your father was still alive, he would have come to find us.

 **Susan:** If Wyatt knew you were still alive, he would of done.

(Adora turned her head to glare at back Susan but this time with the same look she just gave Jeb)

 **Adora:** Are you saying you have seen Wyatt since that day?

(Susan slowly nodded her head as Adora turned to face her completely but still kept one hand on Jeb's arm)

 **Susan:** Yes, I got him out of that tin-suit. We travelled together to get the bullet out of my shoulder.

 **Jeb:** Are you even telling the truth this time?

(Susan took another step towards Adora and Jeb)

 **Susan:** Yes I swear, I have been telling the truth all along.

(Adora and Jeb continued staring back at Susan)

 **Susan:** Zero killed Wyatt after he saved me from Zero raping me.

(Adora and Jeb both turn to look at each other and Adora turned back to face Susan with tears in her eyes)

 **Adora:** So Wyatt truly is gone.

(Susan stared back at Adora)

 **Susan:** Well that's what Zero told me.

(The next minute Susan heard clapping and she turned around to face Zero)

 **Zero:** Oh you're really good Susan, but if you're going to tell them the full story; you missed out the main important reasons behind it all.

(Susan stared back at Zero)

 **Susan:** What main reasons would they be?

(Zero steps up beside Susan and looks at Adora and Jeb)

 **Zero:** Susan as been been working with me all along, it was all a trick to get you to like her; Susan thought it would be fun to trick Jeb into liking her.

 **Susan:** Liar!

 **Zero:** The thing was Susan lost her memory before she even got to your cabin and forgot all about what she intended to do, but she didn't realise that she was doing just that, except her mind still works the way I taught her even without her knowing it, and she mangers to make the plan even better by seducing Wyatt to have sex with her.

(Zero turns to face Susan who is looking at him with a mixture of fear and annoying)

 **Zero:** I'm just trying to help her remember all that we had before she lost her memory.

 **Adora:** So you really did have sex with my husband?

(Susan slowly turns to look at Adora with a sad look on her face with tears in her own eyes and slowly nodded her head)

 **Zero:** Maybe …...

(Susan slowly turns to look back at Zero who slides a knife out of his pocket)

 **Zero:** ….. This might help you remember.

(Zero slides the protective cover of the knife and passes it towards Susan)

 **Zero:** This is your knife.

(Susan looks down at the knife in fear and slowly shakes her head)

 **Zero:** You prepared the knife, when I prepared to use the gun.

 **Susan:** That isn't mine.

(Susan looks up at Zero's face)

 **Susan:** Why would I have a knife?

 **Zero:** To kill people; you loved to watch them bleed to death, that was more your style.

 **Susan:** Never!

(Susan started to look angry again)

 **Susan:** You can't convince me that I would ever do that.

 **Zero:** You may not remember, but believe me; you and I worked together, that's how we got to where we are now. I would never have got to where I am now if it wasn't for you and your brillant mind.

(Susan started shaking her head over and over again)

 **Susan:** No... No, that can't be true.

 **Zero:** It is very true.

(Zero steps up closer to Susan)

 **Susan:** I could never do that.

(A tear starts to roll down Susan's cheek and Zero reached out and caught it with her finger)

 **Zero:** You said that the first time I met you, but you soon showed me just how good you were.

(Susan takes a couple steps away with Zero and stared back at him with hatred)

 **Susan:** No, you're wrong.

 **Zero:** Maybe if you just hold the knife, it might come back to you.

 **Susan:** No, I don't want it.

(Zero steps up closer to Susan again)

 **Zero:** Come on darling, take the knife and kill Adora like you did her husband.

(Susan's eyes widen in shock taking a look at Adora for was now looking at her in fear)

 **Susan:** No.

 **Zero:** Don't you think Wyatt would like to have is wife beside him; they could rest in peach together.

(Susan takes another step back away from Zero)

 **Susan:** No, I won't! No-one deserves to die, least of all Wyatt; he had done so much... he didn't deserve to die.

(Another tear rolls down Susan's cheek)

 **Zero:** Stop going on about Wyatt; he wasn't all you make him out to be, so stop feeling guilty for killing Wyatt.

(Susan turns her head to look at Adora again as Zero placed something against her chest)

 **Adora:** You killed Wyatt and now me. What did we ever do to you, Except brought you into my family; In a way you were like the daughter I never had.

(Susan watched as Jeb wrapped an arm around Adora and pulled her into a hug but not before Susan saw a few tears roll down her cheeks)

 **Jeb:** Don't upset yourself Mother; she isn't worth it anymore. We're much better than her any day, and don't believe what they say about father; he would never do anything like that to you; he loved us both.

(Susan turned to look at Zero and down towards her chest where Zero had the flat part of the knife against her chest and she backed away from it)

 **Zero:** I've had enough of this; you're boring me to death. Susan, just take this knife and kill her once and for all.

 **Susan:** No, I won't kill anyone.

 **Zero:** O.K, I'll give you a break until you get your memory back.

(Zero turns to face Adora and Jeb)

 **Zero:** I'll kill her Adora instead.

(Zero advances towards Adora as Jeb turns and steps in front of her and Susan rushed over and stepped in front of Zero)

 **Susan:** No, I can't let you do that.

(Zero stared at Susan with a mean look on his face)

 **Zero:** Susan, out of my way.

 **Susan:** If you have to kill anyone, let it be me.

(Zero glared at Susan)

 **Zero:** Don't temp me Susan.

 **Susan:**  Please let it be me?

(Everyone stares at Susan in shock as she stepped up closer and pressed herself up to the knife that Zero had stretched out in front of him)

**End of Scene Eighteen**

**Note: This will continue in the next scene with Zero's big plan.**


	19. Susan turns Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Nineteen**

**Nat:** Susan stepped in front of Zero who had the knife held out in front of him, advancing towards Adora. Susan stepped closer to the knife until it was pointing right against her stomach.

 **Susan:** Please, let it be me.

Zero stared back Susan put just before she could press herself any closer Zero backed away quickly)

 **Zero:** I can't believe you would do that do your unborn baby?

 **Susan:** I already told you, I don't want my baby born into your world.

 **Zero:** What has gotten into you, Susan? I thought a bit of action would help your memory...

(Zero lowered his hand which held the knife and stepped closer to Susan)

 **Zero:** ….. Maybe a killing will do it for you. Kill Adora!

 **Susan:** I said no.

 **Zero:** Maybe if you just hold the knife, it might help you.

(Susan looked down at the knife as Zero held it out towards her)

 **Susan:** You might be right.

(Zero started to grin at Susan as she placed her hand on top of Zero's hand which held the knife)

 **Zero:** Now, that's my girl.

(Zero let Susan take hold of the knife as he started to slide his fingers over her wrist)

 **Zero:** Is it starting feel comfortable?

(Susan slowly nods her head as she continued to look down at the knife in her hand)

 **Zero:** Is it bringing back memories?

 **Susan:** I think it is.

(Zero steps up behind Susan and moves his other hand onto her other arm and turns her towards Adora and Jeb)

 **Zero:** Do you think you can finally do what I asked you?

(Zero moves his hand up to Susan's chin and lifted her face up so she was now looking at Adora and Jeb)

 **Zero:** Do you have it in you to give me a good show?

 **Susan:** Yes.

(Susan stares at Adora and Jeb with a mean look on her face and reaches her hand out in front of her with the knife pointing towards them)

 **Zero:** Wait one moment, love.

(Susan turns her head to look at Zero who moves his hand around to the back of her neck and pulls her lips against his and gave her a quick kiss and looked back into her eyes)

 **Zero:** Do you remember how good that was?

(Susan reaches her hand up to Zero's cheek and presses her lips back against Zero's lips and they both started kissing quite passionately)

 **Zero:** Wow, I've surly missed that.

(Susan smiled at Zero)

 **Susan:** I have to, Callum.

 **Zero:** You're memory certainly is coming back.

(Zero presses his lips back against Susan's lips and started kissing her more roughly)

 **Susan:** Wow!

(Zero grins at Susan as she starts to press her lips back against Zero's lips and he placed his finger of Susan's lips)

 **Zero:** We'll continue this later.

(Zero turns Susan back around to face Adora and Jeb who are staring at her with shock and fear)

 **Zero:** Now go and cut her badly, I want to see lots of blood. Can you do that for me?

(Susan nods her head)

 **Zero:** Then put on a good show for me.

(Zero pushes Susan towards Adora and Jeb)

 **Susan:** This will be a very slow death.

(Susan moves closer to Adora as Jeb keeps Adora behind and glares at Susan)

 **Jeb:** You have to get through me first.

(Susan stops a couple of steps from Jeb)

 **Susan:** You want the same experience as your mother, do you?

(Adora steps to the side of Jeb even though he tries to stop her)

 **Adora:** Thus isn't like you, Susan. What happened to the girl I brought into my family?

(Susan's face changes to concern then she moves her eyes to the side of her and then back quite quickly and then a wide smirk appears on her face)

 **Susan:** She was there to trick you all, and you all fell for it. Expressly Wyatt, he was pretty good in the sack though.

(Now Adora's face changed to anger as well)

 **Adora:** How dare you?

 **Zero:** Not that good, I hope.

(Susan puts a smile back on her face and turns her head to face Zero)

 **Susan:** Not as good as you though. No-one could be as good as you.

(Zero grins at Susan and she grins right back)

**Zero: Watch out!**

(Susan quickly turns her head back as Jeb grabbed the knife out of her hand and wrapped his arm around Susan's waist and turns her back to face Zero and placed the knife against her throat as Zero started to rush over)

 **Jeb:** Stay back or I'll slit her throat.

(Jeb stopped a few feet in front of Susan)

 **Zero:** Now Jeb, calm down.

 **Jeb:** I mean it, I'll do it.

 **Susan:** If I get out of this, your life won't be worth living.

 **Zero:** Come on Jeb, this isn't you; you're good!

 **Jeb:** I'll do it, if I have to.

 **Zero:** If you do this, you won't get very far, remember my men are behind me.

 **Jeb:** Can you risk me killing Susan though?

 **Zero:** Remember Jeb; Susan could be carrying your brother or sister.

 **Jeb:** No, she is carrying your baby.

(Susan reached her hand up and grabbed a hold of Jeb's hand that was holding the knife and they both started struggling)

 **Jeb:** Stop it, Susan. Do you want me to kill you?

(Jeb presses the knife right up against the skin on Susan's throat)

 **Jeb:** Don't make me do this, Susan?

(Susan continues to struggle with Jeb as Zero grabbed a hold of Jeb's arm behind him and Susan and Zero manages to pull Jeb's hand away from Susan's throat and the knife fell out of his hand and onto the floor)

 **Zero:** Are you alright, Susan?

(Susan starts rubbing her neck and turns back around to see Adora hitting Zero from behind)

 **Adora:** Let go off him.

(Zero pulls Jeb's arm behind his back as he looked over at his men)

 **Jeb:** Ahh!

(Two Longcoats rush over and pull Adora away from Zero)

 **Zero:** About time.

 **Susan:** I will be when I have finished with him.

(Susan reaches down and picks up the knife and presses it up against Jeb's throat)

 **Susan:** How does that feel to you, Jeb?

 **Adora:** Please don't kill him, Susan; he was only trying to protect me.

(Susan looked behind Jeb at Zero and nods his head towards her and Susan walked up to Adora and placed it against her throat)

**Jeb: Noo!**

**Susan:** Now this is another way to make Jeb suffer; by killing you very, very slowly.

(Susan moves the knife down and placed it against her stomach and looks up at Adora with a sad look on her face)

**End of Scene Nineteen**

**Note: Will Susan go through with it; and killed Adora, as Susan's memory really come back? Find out in the next scene.**


	20. Adora's life in Susan's hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten** **Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Twenty**

**Nat:** Susan continued to hold the knife against Adora's belly with a sad look on her face.

 **Susan:** Forgive me, Adora...

(Susan turns the knife around and points it towards her belly)

 **Susan:** …...I never meant to hurt you.

**Zero: Noo!**

(Zero rushes towards Susan as one of the Longcoats kicks the knife out of her hand)

 **Susan:** Ahh!

(Susan grabs hold of her hand with her other hand and glares up at the Longcoat that kicked her hand)

 **Zero:** What do you think you were doing?

(Zero nods his head at the Longcoat and looked down at Susan's belly)

 **Zero:** You're lucky you only ripped you top.

(Zero looks back up at Susan as she drops herself to the floor)

 **Susan:** I told you, I want to die; my life isn't wroth living anymore.

 **Zero:** What was that a moment ago; we're you acting?

(Susan looked up at Zero and saw out the corner of her that Jeb was slowly picking up the knife but another Longcoat grabbed him back up)

 **Susan:** Of course I was.

(Tears start falling down Susan's cheeks and she looks down at the floor again)

 **Susan:** I wanted Jeb to kill me and since that didn't happen, I was determined to do it myself.

(Susan looks back up at Zero)

 **Susan:** Please, I beg you; kill me!

 **Zero:** No I won't.

(Susan looks back the floor again and Zero looks at Adora and Jeb and back to Susan again)

 **Zero:** One day your memory will come back. Now, get up!

(Susan shakes her head)

 **Zero:** I said now!

(Zero grabs hold of Susan's arm and pulls her onto her feet)

 **Zero:** You are still going to do as I asked.

(Susan looks at Zero)

 **Susan:** No I'm not.

 **Zero:** Either you will or I will?

 **Susan:** Adora has done nothing wrong. I'm at fault for having an affair with her husband, so kill me.

 **Zero:** I've had enough of this.

(Zero looks at the Longcoat that is holding Jeb)

 **Zero:** Take him into one of the other rooms.

(The Longcoat started pushing Jeb as Jeb tried to stop himself)

 **Jeb:** I'm going nowhere.

(The Longcoat continued to drag Jeb down the corridor)

 **Jeb:** Let go of me.

 **Zero:** Be a good boy Jeb and I won't let your mother suffer too much)

(The Longcoat pushed him into one of the other rooms)

**Jeb: Mother!**

**Adora: Jeb!**

(The Longcoat shuts the door behind him)

 **Susan:** What are you going to do with him?

(Zero looks back at Susan with a wide grin on his face)

 **Zero:** It will suffer the same fate his father did. Now Adora!

(Zero looks at Adora who is staring back at him)

 **Zero:** You may think you will survivor this, but believe me you will be dead by the time we leave here.

 **Susan:** Why, do you have to kill anyone?

(Zero looks back at Susan)

 **Zero:** Because it's what I do best and so do you.

 **Susan:** No, I will never kill for you.

 **Zero:** Oh yes, you will.

(Zero reaches down and picks up the knife)

 **Zero:** Now will you take the knife back and do as I say?

 **Susan:** No I won't.

 **Zero:** You will do as I say.

(Zero walks up behind Susan and grabs her hand and forces it open)

 **Susan:** Stop it!

 **Adora:** Leave her alone.

 **Zero:** Oh how sweet; Adora seems to like you again.

(Zero looks up at Adora)

 **Zero:** Remember dear, she tried to steal your husband.

(Adora managers to free her arm and starts hitting Zero again and his men hold her back again)

 **Susan:** Let me go, you're hurting me.

(Zero looks back at Susan and forces the knife in her hand and held it there)

 **Zero:** Oh, what a shame!

(Zero pushes Susan towards Adora)

 **Susan:** No, don't make me do this.

(Zero lets go off Susan)

 **Zero:** O.K, Susan, we will let Adora live.

 **Susan:** Oh thank you.

(Susan turns her head to look at Zero with a relief look on her face)

 **Susan:** Can we please just let them both go?

 **Zero:** Don't push your luck Susan, but I'm telling you, you will be cursing me for all this when you do get your memory back.

 **Susan:** What are we going to do with them both then?

(Zero turns Susan around to look at him properly)

 **Zero:** I will do the decent thing for you and tell you Wyatt is still alive.

(Susan looks shocked for a moment and starts to smile a little)

 **Susan:** He is?

 **Zero:** He might be out of action for awhile though.

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Zero:** Never mind that, just be grateful he is alive.

 **Adora:** So Susan didn't kill Wyatt?

(Zero looks at Adora)

 **Zero:** No, she didn't; Susan never hurt Wyatt, she just gave him a lot of pleasure; sexual pleasure!

(Adora looks down at the floor)

 **Zero:** Wyatt was very unfaithful to you.

 **Susan:** O.K, lets not keep going on about it.

(Zero looks at Susan)

 **Zero:** Since we're letting Adora live, I think you and her have things to talk about.

(Susan nodded her head at Zero and walks closer up to Adora)

 **Susan:** Adora, I'm truly sorry for the things that happened between Wyatt and I...

(The Longcoats let go of Adora and back away)

 **Susan:** …...I didn't plan to get pregnant either... Can you ever forgive me?

(The next minute Susan felt something fell against her and it made her fell against Adora)

**Zero: NOW!**

(Susan moves away from Adora and she saw Jeb ran back into the room as Adora fell to the floor)

**Jeb: NOO!**

(Jeb rushed over to Adora as Susan looked down at her and saw she was bleeding from her belly and Susan looked down at her hand and realised she had been still holding the knife that was now covered in Adora's blood)

**Jeb: Mother, what can I do?**

(Susan lets the knife drop out of her hand and fall to the floor)

 **Adora:** Jeb, take care... make me...and your father...proud of you.

 **Jeb:** I will Mother!

(Adora started saying something else that no-one could hear so Jeb put his ear down to Adora's mouth and then Jeb leaned his head back to look at Adora's face)

**Jeb: MOTHER!**

(Susan saw that Adora was now limp in Jeb's arms and her head was hanging to the side with her eyes staring up towards Susan)

 **Susan:** I'm sorry Jeb!

(Susan could fell more tears sliding down her cheeks as Jeb slowly closed Adora's eyes)

 **Zero:** Congratulations, Susan!

(Susan slowly looked at Zero)

 **Zero:** You have finally killed both his parents.

 **Susan:** But you said …...

 **Zero:** I lied! Wyatt and Adora are now both dead by your hands.

(Susan started to open her mouth)

 **Jeb:** I hate you!

(Susan turns her head to look at Jeb who was staring at her with an anger look on his face)

 **Susan:** Jeb, what can I say... I never meant... Oh it doesn't matter anymore.

(Susan drops herself to the floor)

**End of Scene Twenty**

**Note: Oh no Susan as killed Adora, but the question is; is Wyatt dead or alive? And what will happen to Jeb?**


	21. Now Jeb's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Twenty One**

**Nat:** Susan continued to stare at the floor where she had dropped herself a few moments ago. She kept cussing herself over and over again in her head over what she had just done, until she was interrupted by a voice that sounded so far away, then it got louder and louder.

 **Jeb:** I hate you, do you hear me Susan...? I hate you!

(Susan slowly lifted her head to see that Jeb had stood up and now stood staring down at her)

**Jeb: I HATE YOU!**

**Susan:** _I_...  _even_...  _hate_...  _myself_.

(Susan was finding it hard to speak with how choked up she was)

**Jeb: I HATE YOU SO MUCH!**

(Susan looks back down at the floor again)

**Susan:** _I... Know...!_

**Jeb:** I don't know what I ever saw in you.

(Susan could see that Jeb's feet were moving closer and now were just in front of her knees)

 **Jeb:** I should of killed you, when I had the chance.

(Susan saw Jeb's feet sway backwards and she quickly looked up to see Zero pushing Jeb away from her and this made him fell to the floor next to Adora's body)

 **Susan:** I wished you did kill me.

(Susan looked at Jeb who was staring back at her with so much hatred)

 **Jeb:** One of these days Susan, I will get my own back... I will finally kill you myself.

 **Susan:** I wish you could kill me right now.

 **Zero:** Right, that's enough of that.

(Susan saw Zero signal to his men)

 **Zero:** Take him outside.

(Susan watched as two Longcoats grab hold of Jeb and dragged him out the cabin kicking and screaming)

 **Zero:** Susan!

(Susan slowly moved her head to look up at Zero who had his hand stretched out towards her)

 **Susan:** Why, did you make me do that?

(Susan looked back over at Adora's body)

 **Susan:** You said, I didn't have to kill her.

 **Zero:** I lied!

(Zero couched down in front of Susan blocking her view of Adora)

 **Zero:** I only did what you did to me... Come on, up you get.

(Zero grabbed hold of Susan's arms and forcefully pulled her up onto her feet)

 **Zero:** Let's join the others, shall we?

(Zero turns Susan around and starts pushing her towards the main door)

 **Susan:** What about Adora?

 **Zero:** What about her?

 **Susan:** We should at least bury her.

 **Zero:** Nope, I don't do that; too much hard work.

 **Susan:** Let me bury her then.

 **Zero:** Oh, how sweet of you Susan. God, you make me sick!

(Susan tried to turn her head around to look back at Adora but Zero just shoved her out the door)

 **Zero:** I want the old Susan back.

 **Susan:** There is no old me, you have just been making it all up.

(Zero turned Susan around to face him with both his hands on her arms)

 **Zero:** Why would I make something up like that?

 **Susan:** To get everyone to turn against me.

 **Zero:** I could do that quite easily, without lying. One other thing, I have never lied …...

 **Susan:** …... You just did back that.

 **Zero:** If you would let me finish, Susan...? I have never lied once about you.

 **Susan:** You're lying all the time.

 **Zero:** And how would you know if I was or wasn't? You have forgotten, remember.

 **Susan:** I know I'd never kill anyone.

(Zero leaned front into Susan's face)

 **Zero:** You just did, Susan.

 **Susan:** You made me do that.

 **Zero:** You were the one holding the knife, not me. So you killed Adora!

 **Susan:** No, you made me …...

(Susan started shaking her head about)

 **Susan:** …... I couldn't have done that...

(Susan started shaking all over and Zero was struggling to keep hold of her)

 **Susan:** …... I'd never do that.

 **Zero:** Calm yourself down, Susan.

(Susan continued shaking her head but her body had stopped shaking)

 **Zero:** Susan, look at me.

 **Susan:** Noo... Noo!

 **Zero:** I said look at me, Susan. Don't make me force you to do the same to Jeb.

(Susan stared back at Zero and slowly stopped shaking her head)

 **Zero:** That's better!

 **Susan:** You're not going to make do the same to Jeb, are you?

(Zero smiled at Susan)

 **Zero:** No, I know something better you can do for him.

(Susan stared at Zero with fear and confusion)

 **Zero:** But, first things first.

(Zero pulled a knife out of his pocket and Susan realised it was the same knife she had killed Adora with somehow Zero had picked it up without her realising)

 **Zero:** Adora's blood, isn't the only blood you have had on this knife and she won't be the last.

(Zero started wiping the the knife on Susan's coat)

 **Zero:** Now, take it back.

(Susan stepped away from Zero)

 **Susan:** No, I don't want it.

 **Zero:** You are going to need it, Susan.

 **Susan:** No, I'm not killing Jeb!

 **Zero:** It's not for Jeb.

 **Susan:** I'm not killing anyone else either.

(Zero walked towards Susan and grabbed her arm and held her forcefully as he put the knife in her pocket)

 **Zero:** Let's put it in here for now.

 **Susan:** Noo!

(Susan reaches her other other hand towards her pocket and Zero tried to hold it back)

 **Zero:** I said, leave it here till late.

 **Susan:** Ahh!

(Susan pulled her hand back and saw her finger was bleeding from a tiny cut)

 **Zero:** Be careful, my love.

(Susan placed the finger into her mouth)

 **Zero:** Oh, do let me do that for you.

(Zero takes hold of Susan's hand that was by her mouth but Susan snapped her hand away)

 **Susan:** I'd rather bleed to death.

 **Zero:** You can be so cruel sometimes; I wanted to kiss your finger better.

 **Susan:** Well, you're not going to.

 **Zero:** Fine, I'll remember that.

(Zero turns Susan around again and continues to lead towards where Jeb was sitting on his knees with two Longcoats holding him down)

 **Zero:** Now, let's get this finished with once and for all.

 **Jeb:** Let me go.

(Jeb continued to struggle as Zero pushed Susan towards him until she was a few feet away from him)

 **Zero:** You are going nowhere, Jeb.

(Jeb looked up at Susan and Zero)

 **Jeb:** Are you going to kill me as well?

 **Zero:** If you don't behave, I will get Susan to kill you.

(Susan starts shaking her head quite madly again)

 **Zero:** Oh stop complaining, Susan. I so wish your memory would hurry up and come back, and then we could get this job over and done with.

(Susan continued to stare at Jeb with sorrow)

 **Susan:** I would so love to kill you right now.

 **Zero:** Who... Jeb?

 **Susan:** No, you!

 **Zero:** If you did that Susan, how would you have so much fun without me?

 **Susan:** We could all celebrate and have fun if you weren't here anymore.

 **Zero:** Celebrate with who... Jeb!

 **Susan:** I'm sure everyone would celebrate with me, if you were dead.

 **Zero:** Susan, my dear, if you killed me, you wouldn't be around to celebrate afterwards; my men would kill you first!

 **Susan:** I don't care; at least you would be dead.

 **Zero:** Susan, this will never be over; my second in command would take my place, that is until you give birth, then he or she will take over. The Longcoats will rule forever!

 **Susan:** If my baby survives, he or she will take revange on you and all the Longcoats, for what you did to their real father.

 **Zero:** One of these days we will found out who the real father is, but until then, let's deal with what is right in front of us now.

(Zero walked over to Jeb)

 **Zero:** So Jeb, I know this has been a very bad day for you; what with finding out about Susan seducing your father and then killing him.

(Zero walked around Jeb and the Longcoat that was still stand at the side of him)

 **Zero:** And then Susan, killing your mother too.

(Susan heard moment behind Zero and saw a few Longcoats dragging an tin suit)

 **Zero:** Now there is one more thing left to do before I put you in this tin suit behind me...

(Susan watched as Jeb looked frightened and tried to look behind Zero)

 **Zero:** …... Just like I did your father, twice now, but this time no DG or Susan will let you out.

(Zero looks over at Susan)

 **Zero:** Now, do as I told you earlier.

(Susan looks at Zero with a confused and frightened look)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

(Susan saw Zero nod his head towards her and then she felt someone's hands on her shoulder and was pushing down towards the ground)

 **Susan:** Let go of me!

(Susan could see one of the Longcoats pushing her to the ground and as she fell onto her knees the Longcoats continued pushing her head to the ground as well)

 **Zero:** You shouldn't have gone against me in there.

(Susan stayed silent as the Longcoat held her head to the ground but this time Susan's could feel his foot pushing down on her head)

 **Zero:** Now you will suffer along with Jeb.

 **Susan:** Just finally kill me and get it over with.

(Susan could feel the Longcoats foot press harder on her head as the side of her head pressed further into the dirt)

 **Zero:** I'm not going to kill you Susan, you're just going to suffer awhile... Maybe then you may think twice before showing me up in front of people.

(The next minute another Longcoat appeared beside her and pressed his foot against Susan's belly)

 **Susan:** No, don't do that.

 **Zero:** Beg Susan, beg like you have never done before.

(The Longcoat pressed harder against her belly)

 **Susan:** Please, I'll do whatever you want.

 **Zero:** Whatever I want, with no questions asked.

 **Susan:** Yes, Yes!

(Susan felt both feet remove away from her belly and her head and she slowly sat up staring back at Zero)

 **Susan:** What do you want me to do?

(Susan felt herself being pushed down to the ground again but this time on her back and the other Longcoat placed his foot on top of her belly again)

 **Zero:** Don't you dare move Susan. Now, this is going to be fun.

(Zero couched down behind Jeb)

 **Zero:** You are so going to love this Jeb.

**End of Scene Twenty One**

**Note: What does Zero have planned this time? And it seems to involve Susan suffering as well as Jeb. I know that was a long scene, but it kind of got carried away with me.**


	22. Zero's Seduction Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Twenty Two**

**Nat:** Susan was still laying flat on her back with one of the Longcoat's foot resting on her belly, but not quite pressing down. Zero glared down at Susan as he stood behind Jeb.

 **Susan:** So what do you want me to do?

(Susan glared up at the Longcoat beside her and then lifts her head up to glare up at Zero)

 **Zero:** Whatever I want; you agreed!

(Susan tries to nod her head)

 **Zero:** Take off your coat!

(Susan leans her head back on the ground)

 **Susan:** Why?

 **Zero:** No questions asked, you said.

(Susan looks at the foot on her belly)

 **Susan:** Can I please sit up?

 **Zero:** No!

(Susan takes a deep breath and slowly tries to slide her arms out her coat and then just looked back up at Zero)

 **Susan:** Now what?

 **Zero:** Now... Take off your top.

 **Susan:** What? No I won't.

(Susan felt a little pressure on her belly)

 **Zero:** The more you argue with me, the more his foot presses down)

 **Susan:** You could do damage to your own baby.

 **Zero:** You were so demanding earlier that it wasn't mine.

 **Susan:** But you said there's a chance the baby could be yours.

 **Zero:** You better do as I say then...

(Susan lays her head back on the ground)

 **Zero:** …... Take off your top!

(Susan reaches her hands to the bottom of her top)

 **Susan:** It would be easier if I was sitting up.

(Susan felt even more pressure on her belly)

 **Susan:** O.K. O.K.

(Susan felt the Longcoat lift his foot but only a little)

 **Zero:** Your top, Susan!

(Susan starts to lift her top and as she reached the Longcoats foot he lifted it enough for her to move her top up over her belly and then she closed her eyes as she lifted her top up over her head)

 **Susan:** Why do you have to do this to me in front of everyone else?

 **Zero:** I'll do what I like; I'm the boss! Anyway it's not for my benefit.

(Susan quickly opened her eyes)

 **Zero:** And he seems to be enjoying the show; like father, like son!

(Susan looks over at Jeb and saw him staring at her with an intense look)

 **Susan:** He's only a child.

 **Zero:** He's 15, he can handle it... Talking of handling it...

(Susan watched as Zero learned down and whispered in Jeb's ear as his eyebrows shoot up even higher as he continued to stare back at her)

 **Zero:** You would like that, wouldn't you Jeb?

(Zero looked over at Susan)

 **Zero:** I believe he would like to see more... Take off your bra, Susan.

 **Susan:** Please don't make me do this.

(Susan then felt the Longcoats foot press right down on her belly)

 **Susan:** Ahh!

 **Zero:** I told you to take off your bra.

(Susan lays her head back on the ground)

 **Susan:** Hurt the baby if you want to, because I don't really care anymore; do whatever you like to me, but I won't do that.

 **Zero:** But Jeb here really wants to see your breasts; he is starting to get an erection!

(Susan lifts her head to see Jeb still starting at her)

 **Susan:** Zero, he is just a child, leave him alone.

 **Zero:** The father got to see you naked, so why not the son; he's more your age anyway and I'm sure Jeb wouldn't say no to you. Would you Jeb?

(Zero looked between Jeb and Susan)

 **Zero:** Come on Susan, don't be a spoilsport; Jeb really wants to see half naked.

(Susan takes another deep breath)

 **Susan:** Can I at least sit up?

(Zero nodded his head at the Longcoat and he slowly removes his foot from her belly and Susan sits up still holding her top)

 **Susan:** O.K, you have had your fun, but let's not embarrass him anymore.

 **Zero:** Don't push your luck, Susan.

 **Susan:** Please, let me put my top back on?

(Susan saw Zero nodded his head at her so she starts to put her top back on)

 **Zero:** No, don't cover yourself up!

 **Susan:** I thought …...

(Susan then felt someone grab her by the shoulder and turns around to see the same Longcoat bent down behind her)

 **Susan:** What are you doing?

(Susan tries to move away but the Longcoat was too quick and unclipped her bra)

 **Susan:** No, don't do that.

(Susan grabs hold of the front of her bra and holds it in place as the Longcoat started lowering her bra straps as well)

 **Susan:** Stop that!

(Susan tries to pull them back up as well as hold her bra but the Longcoat was stronger and faster then her)

 **Zero:** Take it off! Take it off!

(Susan could hear someone clapping along with what Zero was saying as the Longcoat grabbed both her arms and held down behind her as her bra fell into her lap)

 **Zero:** There you go Jeb! What do you think... Their quite a pair, aren't they?

 **Susan:** Don't do this to him!

(Zero nodded his head at the Longcoat and he left go of her arms and Susan quickly moved to put her bra back on)

 **Zero:** You liked them, didn't you Jeb?

(Zero looked back at Jeb who was still staring at Susan)

 **Zero:** You would have liked to see much more, wouldn't you...? The rest is for my eyes only!

(Susan started putting her top back on and continued looking at Zero as she pulled something out of her pocket)

 **Susan:** I've truly had enough!

(Zero quickly looked back at Susan with a confused look on his face)

 **Susan:** I'm ending my life once and for all.

(Zero quickly jumped up and rushed over to Susan as the Longcoat behind out quickly grabbed her arm which held a knife)

 **Zero:** No Susan, don't do it!

(Susan struggles with the Longcoat and the next moment she felt the knife go into her belly)

**Susan: AHH!**

**Zero: SUSAN!**

(Susan felt herself falling backwards as Zero fall to the ground beside her and took her into his arms and she closed her eyes waiting for death to take her)

**End of Scene Twenty Two**

**Note: Oh my Susan mangers to stab herself after all. What will happen next? (Don't worry I'm not killing off the main character) I had to make this happen for what is to come in the next two scenes and finally find out why Zero did all this. Please comment and see if you can guess the answer and what is to come?**


	23. Susan Being Suicidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Twenty three**

**Nat:** After a moment or two Susan opened her eyes again and saw Zero staring down at her, Susan looked down at the knife in her belly.

**Susan:** Why aren't I dead?

**Zero:** Looks like you had a lucky escape.

(Susan grabbed hold of the knife and pulled it out of her belly)

**Susan: AHH!**

(Susan tries to stab herself again but Zero grabbed hold of her hand and threw the knife away from her)

**Zero:** You stupid girl, you know what you have done now.

(Susan presses both her hands over the area she stabbed herself)

**Susan:** Yeah stabbed myself!

**Zero:** You have just killed your unborn.

(Susan stared up at Zero)

**Susan:** Why didn't I die as well?

**Zero:** Thank goodness you failed. No time to waste though; need to get you to the doctor.

**Susan:** No, just leave me here to die.

**Zero:** Not going to happen.

(Zero forcefully pulled Susan onto her feet)

**Susan: AHH!**

**Zero:** Bring me my horse, right away!

(Zero leaned back down to the ground and picked up Susan's coat and placed it against her hands that are still over stab wound)

**Zero:** Here use this.

(Susan looks at Zero with a confused look)

**Susan:** What's that for?

**Zero:** To help you stop the bleeding.

**Susan:** I don't want it; I just want to bleed too death.

**Zero:** You let me help you and get you to the doctor or I'll kill Jeb right here, right now.

(Susan looks over at Jeb who is still being held down by the two Longcoats and was staring at the two of them)

**Susan:** O.K.

(Susan grabs hold of her jacket and Zero ties it around her waist over the stab wound)

**Zero:** Keep your hands here.

(Susan does as Zero says and holds the jacket over her stab wound and watches as Zero turns to Jeb)

**Zero:** Lock him up! We need to get moving right away.

(Susan watches as the two Longcoats drag Jeb into the tin suit kicking and screaming as another Longcoat approaches them with Zero's horse)

**Zero:** Right you, up you get!

**Susan:** I just want to die.

**Zero:** You are so selfish, aren't you? Why don't you think of others; there are people who don't want you to die?

**Susan:** Who? There is no-one else I know from this world, except Benji!

(Zero stands in front of Susan as she leans back against the horse the Longcoat is still holding on to)

**Zero:** Well me, of course.

**Susan:** You don't really care about me; all you care about is having someone to entertain you, and for you to show off.

(Zero placed a hand over his chest)

**Zero:** Now that did hurt. Susan, you just broke my heart.

**Susan:** You don't have a heart.

**Zero:** And you think your 'Tin Man' did... Cain was only using you!

**Susan:** No he didn't, Wyatt really cared about me.

(Zero starts laughing)

**Zero:** You are such a fool; haven't you heard the story that is floating around the City about him.

**Susan:** What story would that be?

**Zero:** You won't believe me, so what's the point?

**Susan:** Well I don't care if you tell me or not.

(Zero grins at Susan)

**Zero:** You would care if it's about your pregnancy.

(Susan looks shocked)

**Susan:** My baby! What about my baby?

**Zero:** I doubt you even have a baby anymore, after what you just did.

(Susan looks down at her belly for a moment and then back to Zero again)

**Susan:** Tell me! What story is everyone talking about?

**Zero:** You'll know in time, or find out should I say.

**Susan:** What are you on about?

**Zero:** Why should I waste my breath telling you about Wyatt; you won't believe anyway.

**Susan:** If you have something to say, say it!

**Zero:** Fine I will, but all you are getting from me is this …... Your pregnancy was planned from the begin.

**Susan:** What?... How?... From what beginning?

**Zero:** Wyatt and Adora was behind it all.

**Susan:** I don't know what your going on about.

**Zero:** Yes you do.

(Susan starts shaking her head)

**Susan:** You're just making this up.

**Zero:** Tell me Susan, What would I gain from making things up about the dead?

**Susan:** To get me to trust you.

**Zero:** You will in time. Tell me this Susan, how long have you really known Wyatt?

**Susan:** Long enough... to trust him, completely.

**Zero:** You mean did trust him, remember he is dead, sweetheart.

(Susan looks angry at Zero)

**Susan:** I truly hate you!

**Zero:** You had only known Wyatt two weeks. I on the other hand had known Wyatt most of his life; we grew up together, we were the best of friends. I even knew Wyatt before Adora did and believe me Wyatt had his faults; if he really wanted something he would do anything to get it, even hurt people to do it.

(Susan shakes her head again)

**Susan:** No, I won't believe you.

**Zero:** You can believe what you want, but I'm telling you the truth about his involvement in your pregnancy planning. You can ask anyone, Wyatt never kept it a secret; he desperately wanted another child... Just think about it Susan; Adora and Wyatt were so happily in love, why else would he have an affair with you?

**Susan:** Things like that happen sometimes.

**Zero:** Then why did everyone in the City know this was going to happen?

**Susan:** You're the only one who as mentioned it.

**Zero:** I'll tell you what Susan... Once we get back to the City and you're all patched up, I'll let you do your own investigation on Wyatt. Then maybe you might respect me more.

**Susan:** I wouldn't go that far.

**Zero:** At least you will see for yourself that Wyatt isn't what he made himself out to be... Come on up on the horse; we need to get you all stitched up.

**Nat:** A few hours later they make it back to the City. Susan is in with the doctor while Zero waits outside. Susan his sitting on one of the beds and the doctor was stitching up her stab wound)

**Doctor:** This is the second time in one week that I've seen you; once with a bullet in your shoulder, now you have stab wound. If you're not careful, you could be dead by next week.

**Susan:** I truly hope so.

**Doctor:** Suicidal, hey...! Someone must still care about you or you wouldn't be here.

(Susan looks down at her lap as she heard another patient shouting out)

**Patient: NO, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. SOMEONE NEEDS ME!**

**Nurse:** You need to rest, or someone is going to need you.

**Doctor:** Just another patient who came in this morning; who won't rest... Keeps saying he as to help someone, but he really needs to help himself first.

(Susan continued to stare at her feet not really paying attention to the doctor or anyone else in the room)

**Patient: I MEAN IT, I HAVE TO GO!**

(Susan heard a curtain being drawn very forcefully)

**Patient: DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND... I CAN'T STAY HERE!**

**Nurse:** You have to or you won't be able to help anyone.

**Patient: MY... MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP, RIGHT NOW!**

(Susan starts to hear another voice)

**Patient's Friend:** We can help her later, once you've had a little rest.

**Patient: SHE COULD BE DEAD BY THEN!**

**Patient's Friend:** So could you be, if you don't take it easy, then what help could you give her?

(Susan heard the patient make a few curses and then she heard the curtain being drawn again)

**Patient's Friend:** Now, this time stay put!

**Doctor:** Almost done!

**Patient's Friend: SUSAN!**

(Susan slowly lifted her head and turned it towards the voice and saw Liam standing there)

**Susan: LIAM!**

(Susan watched as the curtain draw back and Wyatt appeared)

**Susan: Wyatt!**

**End of Scene Twenty Three**

**Note: Yes, Wyatt is back and so is Liam. (I couldn't kill of Wyatt could I now?) But will the reunion be a happy one? Please comment with your ideas of how you think the union should go, and you never know, I might just use your idea in my play.**

**I'm not sure when I will get to update again; I'm going into hospital for an operation, but I will try to update as soon as I can. (I'll look forward to hearing your ideas)**

 


	24. The Reunion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Twenty Four**

**Nat:** Susan continued to stare at Liam and Wyatt in shock as they stared back at her. Susan tried to jump of the bed she was on but the doctor sense what she was going to do and held her down to stop her.

 **Doctor:** No, you don't! I'm not finished with you yet.

(Susan glares back at the doctor and then turns back around to see Liam rushes over to her)

 **Liam:** It's so good to see you again Susan.

(Liam stops in front of her as Wyatt starts to limp over to her)

 **Susan:** Likewise! I thought you were dead.

(Liam grinned at Susan)

 **Liam:** You can't get rid of me that easily.

(Susan smiled at Liam)

 **Susan:** I'm glad you're right on that one.

(Wyatt got closer to them)

 **Susan:** Which is more than I can say to you.

 **Wyatt:** Never mind me...

(Wyatt got up close to Susan and looked at what the doctor was doing)

 **Doctor:** …... You are in my light!

(Wyatt took a step back and looked at Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** …... What happened to you?

(Susan looks down at her lap)

 **Susan:** I stabbed myself!

(Wyatt stared back at Susan in shock)

 **Wyatt:** You did what... Why?

(Susan continued to stare at her lap)

 **Susan:** Zero told me you were dead.

 **Wyatt:** That doesn't surprise me.

 **Susan:** And I didn't like the way my life was going.

 **Doctor:** That's you all done now.

(Susan looks at the doctor)

 **Doctor:** Just keep the wound clean.

 **Susan:** If I have to.

 **Doctor:** I don't know why I bother with people like you.

(Susan turns to look at Wyatt and Liam who both now have a surprised look on their faces)

 **Doctor:** I'll give you a few minutes, but then I want you back behind that curtain and resting.

(Susan saw Wyatt glaze at the doctor and nodded his head and then turn back to her again)

 **Wyatt:** This isn't like you.

 **Liam:** What happened to you?

 **Wyatt:** What did Zero do to you?

(Susan looked down at her hands that were now in her lap)

 **Susan:** I belong with Zero now.

 **Wyatt:** No, you don't...

(Wyatt placed his hand on top of Susan's hands)

 **Wyatt:** ….. Why, would you think that?

(Wyatt placed his other hand under Susan's chin and lifted her head up so she was now looking at his face)

 **Susan:** I've done some very bad things.

 **Liam:** You could never do anything bad enough to belong with that guy.

(Susan glared over at Liam)

 **Susan:** I'm a murderer now!

 **Wyatt:** What the hell are you on about?

(Susan looks down at Wyatt's finger on her chin)

 **Liam:** You couldn't murderer anyone.

(Wyatt slowly let go off Susan and stepped away from her)

 **Wyatt:** Tell me who you killed then?

(Susan lifted her eyes and stared right across into Wyatt's eyes)

 **Susan:** I killed …... My unborn baby.

(Tears started to flow down Susan's cheeks)

 **Wyatt:** The baby is gone …...?

(Wyatt's face went from concerned to anger)

 **Wyatt:** How could you do such a thing?

(Susan glares back at Wyatt with her own angry face)

 **Susan:** I take it, it's all true then!

 **Wyatt:** What's true...? You murdering your own baby!

(Susan jumps off the table and curses and places her hand over her wound)

 **Susan:** At least, I don't use people for their own experiments.

(Wyatt looks confused)

 **Wyatt:** What experiments?

 **Susan:** Planning your own child!

 **Wyatt:** As far as I'm aware, there is no crime against that.

(Susan stepped up closer to Wyatt and glared up at him)

 **Susan:** I'm no guinea pig!

(Wyatt glared down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I never said you were...

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** ….. You're human like the rest of us!

 **Susan:** I didn't mean that... Oh, it doesn't matter.

 **Wyatt:** You can be very amusing at times.

 **Susan:** This isn't funny.

(Susan takes a step back away from Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Next time, go plan your own pregnancy somewhere else.

(Susan poked Wyatt in the chest and turned and walked away from him)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, what the hell are you on about?

(Susan continued walking over to the door)

 **Wyatt:** And where the hell are you going?

(Susan turns her head back to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Don't play your mind games with me Wyatt... I thought you were much better than this... I …...

(Susan starts to look sad as she continues to glare back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** …... Well I was wrong, wasn't I?

(Susan looks at Liam)

 **Susan:** Take care Liam.

(Susan turns back to face the door)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan forced the door open but just stood there staring out into the waiting area for a monent then slammed the door shut behind her)

 **Liam:** What was that all about?

 **Wyatt:** I have no idea!

(Wyatt continued to stare at the closed door)

 **Wyatt:** But I can bet Zero as been feeding her mind with lies. Come on, we're going after her.

(Wyatt takes a step forward as Liam steps in front of him)

 **Liam:** You are doing no such thing.

(The doctor walks over to them)

 **Doctor:** Now back behind the curtain, you.

(Wyatt glared at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** What about Susan?

 **Liam:** I'll go and find out what I can, but only if you doctor as the doctor says.

(Wyatt looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath and looked back at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** If I have to.

(Wyatt turns to face the doctor as the doctor offers to help him)

 **Wyatt:** I can walk myself!

(Wyatt slowly limps back to the area he came from and then turns back to Liam)

 **Wyatt:** Tell Susan I'm not mad at her; I can understand what she did.

(Liam nods his head and walks to the door as Wyatt walks back over to the nurse)

 **Nurse:** Now will you finally listen to me and get some rest.

 **Wyatt:** Don't have much choice, do I?

(Liam walked out the door after one look back at Wyatt as the nurse draw the curtain back around the area)

**End of Scene Twenty Four**

**Note: Now that wasn't a very good reunion for them. Oh no is Susan staying with Zero? And Wyatt hates being so useless. (Mostly, what will Wyatt do when he finds out what Susan has real done?)**


	25. Liam tries to convice Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories:**  Part Two

**Scene Twenty Five**

**Nat:** Susan walks out the doctor's place to fine Zero talking to a couple of kids.

 **Zero:** Now, don't do that again, or I'll come to your house and worth you are both sleeping, I'll crop of both of your legs. Do you understand me?

(Both of the kids look frightened and both slowly nod their heads)

 **Zero:** Off you both go then.

(Zero moves his arms towards them as if to shove them away and they start walking backwards still staring at him)

 **Zero:** Go on move faster, while you still have your legs.

(They both quickly turn around and ran away as fast as they could as Zero started laughing)

 **Zero:** Ha, ha!

(Zero turns around to see Susan slowly walking towards him)

 **Zero:** All patched up, are you?

(Susan slowly nods her head)

 **Zero:** Well, you wait here with my men, I need to talk with the doctor.

(Zero starts towards the doctor's place but Susan quickly grabs his arm and stops him)

**Susan: NO!**

(Zero stares back at Susan with shock and it turns into confusion)

 **Susan:** Please, let's just leave; I'm really tired and the doctor advise me to rest.

(Zero smiles at Susan)

 **Zero:** O.K Susan.

(Zero wraps his arm around Susan's waist and guilds her away)

 **Zero:** Let me just nip back to my office first, then we'll head back to the mountain, so you can rest properly.

 **Susan:** Do we have to go back there?

 **Zero:** That's our home, I use to love it there.

 **Susan:** No, I don't feel comfortable there.

 **Zero:** That's because your friends were there... So called friends anyway and Wyatt, who interrupted us two making out.

 **Susan:** Please can we go somewhere else.

(Zero grins at Susan)

 **Zero:** How's the palace to you're liking?

(Susan looks shocked)

 **Susan:** The palace!

 **Zero:** Don't worry about the Gales; they won't even know were there.

 **Susan:** I suppose it would be better than the mountains.

 **Zero:** Come on then, my office is this way.

(Zero slides his arm around Susan's arm and they both linked arms as they made their way through the City streets)

 **Zero:** So Susan, how do you feel now, now that you have lost the baby? Or murdered your own baby, should I say?

(Susan stays quite)

 **Zero:** You got nothing to say, Susan. Well that does make a change for you; I usually can't shut you up... Talk to me Susan! Are you still upset about what I told you about Wyatt...? Susan answer me!

 **Susan:** No, that's the past, let's just forget about it. The baby's gone and so is... Wyatt!

 **Zero:** That is so right, but don't worry we can make our own baby together. We could even get started on that right way, if you want to?

 **Susan:** The doctor says I need to take it easy, until I heal up.

 **Zero:** Yes of course... we can get started on that at a later date; when your fit and healthy.

 **Susan:** Thanks!

 **Zero:** Have you thought about what I said?

 **Susan:** About what?

 **Zero:** About what I said about Wyatt Cain.

(Susan slowly nods her head)

 **Zero:** So do you believe me now?

 **Susan:** I'm not too sure yet.

(Susan continues to look the way they were walking)

 **Zero:** Well I'll keep to my word and still let you do your own investigation.

 **Susan:** Thanks!

 **Zero:** You don't have to keep thanking me. I just hope it isn't much longer before you get your memory back... Than we can really start having fun.

 **Susan:** If you're saying am as bad as that before, than why am I nothing like that now. I would of thought if I was evil before, then I would still be the odd evil in me now.

(Zero steps Susan from walking and turns her around to face him)

 **Zero:** You just acting like the way you did when we first met.

 **Susan:** How long ago was that?

 **Zero:** A good few months ago; you were such a nice girl under the care of that man.

(Susan stares back at Zero)

 **Susan:** What man?

 **Zero:** I don't really know who he his, but I heard he was the man that brought you to the OZ.

 **Susan:** Do you know where he is now?

 **Zero:** No idea. He could even be dead by now.

(Susan starts to look sad)

 **Zero:** This is my office, come on in.

(Zero leads Susan into a building where there was a reception area and two doors leading else where that were both closed)

 **Zero:** You wait here, while I grab a few things.

(Zero walked over to one of the doors and unlocked it and walked in closing the door behind him Susan then heard a tap on the window behind her and saw Liam standing the other side)

 **Susan:** _Liam_!

(Susan walked over to the window which was open and they started talking quietly to each other)

 **Susan:** _What are you doing here Liam, did you follow us_?

**Liam:** _Yes I did. I want to know what's going on, so does Wyatt; he's worried sick about you._

**Susan:** _I doubt that anymore; the baby's gone, unless he thinks he can get me pregnant again or at least planning too._

**Liam:** _I don't know what you are on about, but that doesn't mean you have to be struck with this guy._

**Susan:** _I have done some very bad things now._

**Liam:** _What have you done that makes you think you are bad_?

**Susan:** _I don't even want to think about it._

(Liam starts to look concerned)

**Liam:** _You certainly have changed; this isn't like you at all._

**Susan:** _I know I have, so just leave me be._

(Susan reaches up to the handle of the window)

**Liam:** _Whatever you have done, I'm sure it was a mistake and everyone deserves second chances._

**Susan:** _You hardly know me, but you still think so highly of me._

**Liam:** _I've known you a few days now and took care of you for nearly a week, and what I do know about you, is worthy of knowing. You wouldn't do anything bad, not willingly anyway._

**Susan:** _You don't know me as well as you think you do._

**Liam:** _Come on Susan, you certainly don't belong with that guy._

**Susan:** _He's the best person to be with at the moment._

(Susan is about to shut the window when Liam reaches his hand up to hers and stops her)

**Liam:** _What about Wyatt, he cares for you deeply?_

**Susan:** _Not anymore, not after I lost the baby, and I'm not going to be his experiment anymore, and you can tell him that from me. Bye Liam, take care of yourself._

(Susan forces the window shut and Liam removes his hand staring back at Susan through the glass when she heard one of the doors open and she quickly closed the curtain and then around to face Zero)

 **Zero:** Why, close the curtain?

 **Susan:** It was too bright for me.

 **Zero:** The sun never gets high enough over the walls of the city.

(Zero opens the curtain)

 **Zero:** What are you on about, it's quite dull around here.

 **Susan:** It felt bright to me, it was giving me a headache.

(Zero wraps his arm around Susan's waist)

 **Zero:** Are you sure you are going to be alright?

 **Susan:** I could do with a lay down.

 **Zero:** Let's get you to the palace then.

(Zero leads Susan out of his office)

**End of Scene Twenty Five**

**Notes: Is Susan going to stay with Zero? (Not if Wyatt as his way)**


	26. Susan needs Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Note: Sorry about the long delay but I haven't been too good after my operation, I'm starting to recover though.**

**Forgotten Memories:** Part Two

**Scene Twenty Six**

**Nat:** A few days later Susan and Zero were on one horse riding towards the mountain where Susan and her friends had found Zero and his men waiting for them.

**Zero:** I know you don't seem to like our home in the mountain, but you did once, and I'm sure you will again.

(Susan sat quietly in front of Zero staring off into the distant)

**Susan:** I suppose I just need to get use to it.

**Zero:** And what better way to do that, then just the two of us spending quality time there together.

(Susan doesn't answer)

**Zero:** Don't you agree with me?

**Susan:** I suppose you're right.

(Zero moved one of his hands to Susan's upper leg and started to stroke her)

**Zero:** I have truly missed our quality time together.

(Susan looked down at Zero's hand on her upper leg as it slowly moved up to stroke her thigh)

**Zero:** I can't wait to get up there.

**Susan:** I think …... I will be too tired to do anything.

**Zero:** Oh come on you have had plenty of time to rest, it's time we got some action going.

**Susan:** I meant after I have climbed all those stairs again.

(Zero moved his hand back to reins and pulled the horse to a stop)

**Zero:** You honestly don't remember anything, do you?

(Zero climbs down of the horse and looks up at Susan who shakes her head at him)

**Zero:** You certainly remembered how to get in the front entrance though.

(Zero helps Susan off the horse)

**Susan:** No, the mountain just opened up by itself.

**Zero:** It needs a hand print to open and the door remembered your hand print.

**Susan:** Didn't know that.

**Zero:** Anyway there is a back way in which avoids those stairs.

**Susan:** Thank goodness.

**Zero:** We have to walk around because it's overgrown; that way it stops people knowing about it being there.

(Zero put his arm around Susan's waist and lead her around the mountain were the grass was right up past Susan's waist)

**Susan:** You can't even see where you are walking.

**Zero:** Don't worry the ground is very flat beneath you.

(Susan a noise that was so close to her ear that she turned to face Zero who fell to the ground and a thick piece of wood lands beside him and Susan quickly jumps around to see 2 people standing behind her)

**Susan:** Wyatt!

(Susan smiles at Wyatt and he smiles back and then Susan runs into his arms and they both hug)

**Wyatt:** I'm glad to see you too, kiddo.

(Susan pulls her head back and looked at Wyatt's face with annoyed look on her own face)

**Wyatt:** And no I won't stop calling you that.

**Susan:** What are you doing here?

(Susan starts backing away from Wyatt)

**Susan:** I told you to leave me alone.

(Wyatt starts to follow after Susan)

**Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan continues to step back away from Wyatt)

**Susan:** No!

(Susan holds her hand out in front of her)

**Susan:** Stay away from me.

(Wyatt stands still staring at Susan with a sad look on his face)

**Wyatt:** Susan, explain to me, why you hate me all of a sudden?

(Wyatt looks down at Zero and then back to Susan again)

**Wyatt:** What as that man told you?

**Susan:** Not just what he said, but what most of the City said too.

(Wyatt looks confused)

**Wyatt:** What are you on about?

**Susan:** I did my investigations, and found out that Zero was telling the truth about you.

**Wyatt:** Telling truth about What?

**Susan:** You know bloody well what I'm on about.

(Wyatt lets out a deep breath)

**Wyatt:** I don't know, unless you tell me.

**Susan:** You act so incident...

(Susan walks up closer to Wyatt again and looked right up into his face)

**Susan:** ….. But your not! Oh you had me fooled; thinking that you really cared for me.

**Wyatt:** I do care about you, you mean …...

(Susan puts her hand up right into Wyatt's face)

**Susan:** ….. Just stop lying would you. I don't want to hear it.

(Wyatt looks past Susan's hand)

**Wyatt:** Is this about the baby?

(Susan slowly lowers her hand and takes a step back away from Wyatt)

**Susan:** So you do know what I'm on about.

**Wyatt:** Only because you mentioned something about it the other day.

**Susan:** You planned to get me pregnant since the first day you met me.

(Wyatt looks shocked)

**Wyatt:**  What?

(Wyatt looks over at Liam and then back to Susan again)

**Susan:** And don't deny it cause them two are here.

(Wyatt takes another deep breath and slowly places his arm on Susan's shoulder)

**Susan:** Don't touch me!

(Susan backs further away from Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** Can't we discuss this another time.

**Susan:** No we can't. Just admit it Wyatt; you used me.

**Wyatt:** Susan this isn't the time or the place.

**Susan:** Fine then! I don't need you anyway.

(Susan and Wyatt both stared at each other until...)

**Liam:** Susan!

(Susan slowly removed her eyes from Wyatt and looked at Liam)

**Susan:** What?

(Susan takes a deep breath herself)

**Susan:** Sorry Liam!

(Liam smiles at Susan)

**Liam:** There is someone else that wanted to see you.

(Susan looks confused as Liam steps to the side)

**Susan:** Benji!

(Benji smiles at Susan)

**Susan:** I thought you might be dead.

(Benji shakes his head)

**Benji:** Benji glad to see Susan alive.

(Susan rushed over to Benji and they both hugged)

**Susan:** It's so good to see you Benji.

(Susan steps back away from Benji as someone grabs her arm and pulls her away)

**Wyatt:** We both need to talk,  _now_!

(Susan turns her head to see Wyatt had a tight hold on her arm)

**Susan:** Let go off me, Wyatt.

(Wyatt looks angry at Susan and slowly shock his head and looked at Liam and Benji)

**Wyatt:** Keep an eye on him.

(Wyatt looks at Zero and then back to Liam and Benji again as Susan tries to fight off Wyatt's hand)

**Wyatt:** We'll be back soon.

**Susan:** I'm going nowhere with you.

**Liam:** Let her go, Wyatt.

(Wyatt stepped up closer to Liam)

**Wyatt:** You what?

**Liam:** Susan doesn't want to go with you.

**Wyatt:** What are you going to do about it?

Liam just stared back at Wyatt)

**Susan:** It's alright Liam.

(Wyatt starts to drag Susan further away from them and deeper into the forest area)

**End of Scene Twenty Six**

**Note: Oh my, Wyatt has certainly lost his temper over Susan now. What will happen next? Since I've been so long at updating, I've decided to give you two chapters in one go; go check out what will happen between Wyatt and Susan now:-**

  
  



	27. Wyatt tries to calm Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : part Two

**Scene Twenty Seven**

**Nat:** Wyatt continued to drag Susan deeper into the forest)

**Susan:** Let me go, Wyatt.

**Wyatt:** Just give it a rest, Susan.

**Susan:** No I won't; you can't man-handle me like this.

**Wyatt:** Well I am, now will you just shut up!

**Susan:** You can't tell me what to do.

(Wyatt let's go off Susan)

**Wyatt:** Now, will you please tell me, what the hell you are on about?

(Susan starts rubbing her arm where Wyatt had grabbed her)

**Susan:** You fucking using me, just so you could have another baby.

**Wyatt:** That is not true.

(Susan let's go off her arm and stared at Wyatt)

**Susan:** Yes it is; everyone said you, so desperately wanted another baby.

**Wyatt:** Yes that part is true...

(Wyatt looked off into the distant)

**Wyatt:** …...; Adora and I tried for years after Jeb was born.

**Susan:** So you had your way with young incident girls, to get what you wanted.

**Wyatt:** What?

(Wyatt stared back at Susan in shock and confusion)

**Wyatt:** No, you have it all wrong; they were throwing themselves at me.

(Susan put her hands on her hips)

**Susan:** That's not what I heard; they said you raped them!

(Wyatt looks off to the side of Susan's face)

**Wyatt:** That's not true.

**Susan:** Oh please, why would they lie?

**Wyatt:** I never found out why they did.

(Wyatt looks back at Susan and steps closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder)

**Wyatt:** Believe me, Susan!

**Susan:** Why should I?

**Wyatt:** Did I even once force you into having sex with me?

(Susan starts to look sad and slowly shakes her head but then quickly looks angry again and pushed herself away from Wyatt)

**Susan:** That's only because you can't rape the willing.

**Wyatt:** You said it! That's how it was with the other girls.

**Susan:** You are telling me that all those girls were willing to have sex with you, and not one said no.

**Wyatt:** How many girls do you think there was?

**Susan:** Quite a few of them.

(Wyatt shakes his head)

**Wyatt:** There was only two of them, that I actually had sex with. Don't get me wrong, after them two, there was a few more girls throwing themselves at me, but them ones I turned down.

**Susan:** I thought you said you never betrayed Adora before me that is.

**Wyatt:** No I said, I had just betrayed Adora.

**Susan:** That sounds like you never had before.

**Wyatt:** Adora knew about them two anyway.

(Susan looks surprised)

**Susan:** She did!

(Wyatt walked over to a tree and leaned back against looking over at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Well the first girl was Zero's girlfriend.

**Susan:** Zero's girlfriend!

**Wyatt:** Yes Jova, her name was. I had a crush on her for years when I was at school.

(Susan leaned back against the tree near to Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** After she started falling out with Zero, she started throwing herself at me; I tried to resist her, but I suppose in the end I gave up and gave her what she wanted. Jova still wanted more; she wanted me to leave Adora. I refused her and she ran off and told Adora.

(Wyatt looks off into the distant)

**Wyatt:** I nearly lost Adora that day.

**Susan:** What about the second girl?

**Wyatt:** I never did find out her name.

(Susan looks shocked again)

**Susan:** You slept with a girl, and you didn't even know her.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Well we slept together, before I even knew you.

**Susan:** At least you knew my name and you had known me three days by then.

**Wyatt:** Yes I know, but that time with the other girl, I was drunk.

**Susan:** Drunk! I have never seen you drink before.

**Wyatt:** I don't drink. Except when I'm drowning my sorrows; Adora walked out on me that day saying she never wanted to see me again, and she took Jeb with her...

(Wyatt looked looked away from Susan again)

**Wyatt:** ….. I thought I'd never see them again, so I took to the bottle and it was one bottle after another, I was completely out of it, well obviously not that out of it; put it this way I wake up next to this girl.

**Susan:** So you don't even remember sleeping with this girl.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan and shakes his head)

**Susan:** How do you know if you really did have sex with her then?

**Wyatt:** She told me I did... Well her actually words were, if I remember this correctly 'I was the best shag she had ever had'.…..

(Wyatt looked away from Susan's face again)

**Wyatt:** Then she just got up and left without another word, and to make things worse Adora chose that moment to come back; she saw the girl leave and the state the bedroom was in.

**Susan:** Adora must have been very understanding to forgive you twice.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** It took some time, but I just convinced her that I loved her. Adora let me back in her life, but it certainly took time for her to forgive me... I doubt she'll forgive me a third time when she finds out about us two.

**Susan:** Adora already knows about us two.

**Wyatt:** What?

(Wyatt moved away from the tree and stepped closer to Susan)

**Susan:** I don't think she believed it though.

**Wyatt:** You have seen Adora?

(Susan slowly nods her head)

**Wyatt:** So she really is still alive...

(Susan looked down at her feet)

**Wyatt:** ….. What about Jeb?

(Susan stares back up at Wyatt)

**Susan:** Oh my god, Jeb! We must leave, now!

(Susan starts to move past Wyatt and he quickly grabs her arm again)

**Wyatt:** What... what about Jeb?

(Susan turns back to face Wyatt)

**Susan:** No time, we have to get there right away.

**Wyatt:** What are you trying to say, Susan?

(Susan stared back at Wyatt with a sad look on her face)

**End of Scene Twenty Seven**

**Note: Is Susan about to confess, and how will Wyatt take it? I hope these two chapters made up for the long wait. (I'm sorry if I went out of character on Cain, but it was the only to explain what Zero told Susan) I hope this doesn't spoil the play for you.**

 


	28. Susan Get's Her Own Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat itself or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Twenty Eight**

**Nat:** Wyatt continued to stare back at Susan who had a very sad look on her face.

 **Susan:** There's no time, we must leave right away.

 **Wyatt:** Where to?

 **Susan:** I don't know the name of the place, but I'm sure Zero said it was across the crack in the OZ.

(Wyatt looked up towards the sky and took a deep breath and then looked down at Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** Great, just what we need.

 **Susan:** Let's get going.

(Susan starts to move away again but Wyatt just gripped his hand on arm even tighter and Susan turned back to face him)

 **Wyatt:** Before we do at least tell me what's wrong with my family.

(Susan stared at Wyatt for a moment)

 **Susan:** Let's just say Jeb as been left to live the same fate, that Zero left you to live.

 **Wyatt:** What are you on about?

 **Susan:** That 'tin-suit' I let you out of.

(Wyatt starts to look really concerned)

 **Wyatt:** Let's go!

(Wyatt drags Susan back over to the other two where they had Zero tied up sitting on the grass)

 **Zero:** You won't get away with this.

(Wyatt stared down at Zero with an angry look and then he quickly rushed over and punched Zero hard in the face)

 **Wyatt:** You Bastard!

(Susan walks towards Wyatt and grabs his arm and shocks her head at him)

 **Zero:** Susan, get me out of this, so I can show Wyatt here a thing or two.

(Everyone looks at Susan who looks down at Zero and then back to Wyatt again)

 **Susan:** Let him go!

 **Wyatt:** What?

 **Susan:** I said  _let him go_!

(Susan bends down behind Zero as he grins at Wyatt)

 **Zero:** She doesn't trust you anymore Wyatt.

(Susan unties Zero and he turns his head and pulls her lips against his)

**Wyatt:** _Susan!_

(Susan and Zero both start kissing passionately as Wyatt stares down at them and watches as Susan picks up a stick behind her and smashes it down quite hard on Zero's head)

 **Susan:** I trust him a lot more than I could ever trust you Zero.

(Zero slowly falls to the ground and Susan stood up looking at Wyatt who was staring at her in shock)

 **Liam:** Wow!

(Susan smiles over at Liam and Benji and than smiles back at Wyatt who is now grinning at her)

 **Wyatt:** You finally got him with a stick then.

 **Susan:** Yep, I always do what I plan to do.

 **Wyatt:**  I'll remember that.

(Susan walks towards Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Just like you did.

(Wyatt looks confused as Susan stops right in front of him and lowered her voice)

 **Susan:** You planning to have another baby.

(Wyatt leaned head beside Susan's and whispers in her ear)

 **Wyatt:** I didn't plan to get you pregnant. Yes, I wanted another baby,  _still do_... But that was with Adora.

 **Susan:** What about me then?

(Wyatt looks back at Susan's face with another confused look on his face)

 **Susan:** Why did you have sex with me?

(Wyatt smiled at Susan and lowered his lips to her ear again)

 **Wyatt:** I just happened, Susan. I didn't plan anything that happened between us; I just fall for you from the moment you first kissed me.

(Wyatt moves his head so he is facing Susan again and rubs his finger along the edge of her bottom lip)

 **Wyatt:** There is just something about you that draws me to you.

**Susan:** _Kiss me!_

(Wyatt smiles at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You think I would kiss you after where you're lips have been.

(Wyatt still continued to rub his finger over the bottom of her lips)

**Susan:** _Wyatt!_

**Wyatt:** Besides, we have an audience as well.

 **Susan:** I don't care.

(Susan reaches her hand up to the back of Wyatt's neck and presses her lips against Wyatt's)

 **Wyatt:** You are so demanding, aren't you?

(They both kiss quite passionately and then Wyatt leans his forehead against Susan's)

 **Susan:** You better believe it Mister, but that certainly won't be our last kiss either.

 **Wyatt:** I truly hope it isn't. Now we better get moving; I have to save my family.

(Susan stared back into Wyatt's eyes for a moment and then quickly moves away from him)

 **Susan:** It's a shame the horse ran off.

 **Wyatt:** We wouldn't all fit on it anyway.

 **Susan:** You could have gone on ahead.

(Wyatt stepped closer to Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** No, I'm not leaving your side again; I don't you hating me again.

(Wyatt smiled down at Susan)

 **Susan:** I've never hated you; I was just angry with you.

 **Wyatt:** I'm not giving Zero a chance to stir things up again, and make you angry with me again. Now let's move on, before I get angry with you.

(They both grin at each other for a moment then they both turn to face Liam and Benji)

 **Susan:** We're going across the crack in the OZ.

 **Liam:** Why?

 **Wyatt:** I need to save my family.

 **Susan:** You don't have to come with us.

 **Benji:** Both need Benji's helps.

 **Liam:** You both need all the help you can get.

(Susan smiled at her friends)

 **Wyatt:** Right, let's go.

(Liam looked at Zero who was still lying on the ground)

 **Liam:** What about him?

(Wyatt glared down at Zero)

 **Wyatt:** Never mind him; just leave him where he is.

 **Susan:** Is men will find him eventually.

(Wyatt takes hold of Susan's hand)

 **Wyatt:** We have a long walk ahead of us.

 **Susan:** That's what we always seem to do.

(Wyatt grins at Susan and then starts to lead her away as Liam and Benji follow behind)

**End of Scene Twenty Eight**

 


	29. Susan Breaksdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Twenty Nine**

**Nat:** A few hours later they were still making their way towards the crack in the OZ. Susan was walking on ahead with Wyatt a few yards behind her, Liam and Benji were trailing further back as they could sense a lot of tension between the other two.

**Wyatt:** …... Susan, will you answer me?

(Susan kept walking and didn't answer him)

**Wyatt:** Answer me, damn it!

(Wyatt started walking faster until he was walking beside Susan and then he slowed down to keep up with her)

**Wyatt:** Why won't you tell me?

(Susan took a deep but continued to look ahead of her)

**Susan:** Fine, what do you want to know, that I haven't already told you?

**Wyatt:** What happened that day?

**Susan:** What day?

**Wyatt:** You know very well what day I'm on about.

**Susan:** No idea!

**Wyatt:** Susan, would you bloody well answer me.

**Susan:** Ask the question properly, then maybe I will.

**Wyatt:** I'm really getting fed up of you.

**Susan:** So you keep saying.

(They both continued walking in silence for a few more minutes)

**Wyatt:** Susan!

**Susan:** Yes Wyatt!

**Wyatt:** Do you realise we are talking about my family here?

**Susan:** Are we? I didn't know that.

**Wyatt:** Don't give me that, I know deep down you care about them too.

**Susan:** Whoever said I didn't?

**Wyatt:** Well answer me then.

**Susan:** How can I answer, when I don't know the question?

(Wyatt looked up at the sky and took a deep breath)

**Wyatt:** What happened that day you saw my family?

**Susan:** I told you it's a long story.

**Wyatt:** Well, we still have quite a few miles ahead of us.

(Susan turned her head to look at Wyatt who was still looking forward)

**Susan:** I think it's best to wait till we get there.

(Wyatt turned to face Susan and they just stared back at each other with concern)

**Wyatt:** Just answer me this one question?

**Susan:** What's that?

**Wyatt:** Why can't Adora let Jeb out of the 'tin-suit'?

(Susan slowly turned her head back)

**Susan:** You will find out when we get there.

**Wyatt:** What are you trying to protect me from?

**Susan:** Who says I'm trying to protect you?

**Wyatt:** It's the only thing that makes sense... Something bad happened and you are hiding it from me.

**Susan:** Please Wyatt, let's wait till we get there and then I'll tell you everything.

**Wyatt:** Just tell me now, will you...?

(Wyatt's voice starts to get louder and meaner)

**Wyatt: That is my family you are hiding from me!**

**Susan:** You have every right to be angry with me.

**Wyatt: I'm more than angry with you. I'm furious with you!**

(Susan stops walking and stares at Wyatt's back as he kept walking onwards)

**Wyatt: I have every right to know what happened to them.**

(Wyatt realised Susan wasn't beside him)

**Wyatt: SUSAN!**

(Wyatt stopped walking and turned around to see her staring up at the Sky)

**Wyatt:** We haven't the time to stop and stare at the sky.

(Susan slowly lowered her head to stare back at Wyatt with an angry look on her face)

**Wyatt:** My son's life could be on the line and maybe my wife's too.

(Susan's knees slowly fall to the ground as she continued to stare back at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** Aren't you listening to me?

**Susan: OH SHUT UP WILL YOU!**

(Wyatt stares back Susan)

**Susan: Not everything is about you and your family.**

(Wyatt could see tears falling down her cheeks)

**Susan: I've just had enough of you going on since we left the mountain.**

(Susan lowered her head and buried her face into her hands)

**Wyatt:** Come on Susan...

(Susan felt a hand gently land on her shoulder)

**Wyatt:** …... There's no need to cry about it.

**Susan:** Oh leave me the hell alone.

**Wyatt:** Fine, be like that.

(Susan felt the hand leave her shoulder and heard footsteps on the ground walk away from her)

**Benji:** Susan and Wyatt hurt deeply!

**Liam:** You go on ahead with him and we'll catch up.

(Susan felt another hand on her shoulder)

**Benji:** Benji sorry!

(Susan slowly lifted her head as the hand removed itself from her shoulder and she watched as Benji walked away from her)

**Liam:** Susan!

(Susan continued to watch Benji walk away)

**Susan:** Oh Liam, what am I going to do?

(Susan saw Liam step in front of her and lowered himself to her height)

**Liam:** Going to do about what?

(Susan looked at Liam with a sad look on her face)

**Susan:** My life!

(Liam looks confused)

**Susan:** I'm scared about what's going to happen to me?

**Liam:** Oh Susan!

(Liam places both his hands on Susan's shoulders and leaned closer to her and Susan wrapped her arms around him and they both hugged)

**Liam:** I'm sure things will be fine.

(Liam started to rub Susan's back)

**Liam:** You have us three to take care of you.

(Susan leaned her head back and looked at Liam)

**Susan:** Not Wyatt!

**Liam:** Don't worry about Wyatt, he'll calm down once he knows his family is safe.

(Susan slowly shakes her head)

**Susan:** No, things are just going to get worse.

**Liam:** You don't know that, Susan.

**Susan:** Yes I do. Wyatt will truly hate before this is all over.

(Liam reached a finger up to her face and slowly started to remove her tears)

**Liam:** I guess something really bad happened that day with Wyatt's family.

(Susan slowly nodded her head)

**Liam:** And it as something to do with his wife.

(Susan nods her head again)

**Liam:** Something Zero made you do.

(Susan stares wide eyed at Liam with fear)

**Liam:** Which will make Wyatt very angry with you.

**Susan:** I've been trying to put it off, but I won't be able to much longer. I'm really scared!

**Liam:** I'm sure Wyatt won't hurt you.

**Susan:** If he doesn't, I'm sure Jeb will.

(Liam grabbed a hold of Susan's hand)

**Liam:** I won't let anyone hurt you.

(Susan looks down at their hands)

**Susan:** I'm just evil, I would deserve it!

**Liam:** No your not! Look at me, Susan...

(Susan slowly looks up at Liam again)

**Liam:** …... You are not evil. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Zero made you do, whatever you did, so he is the evil one, not you.

(Susan continues to look frightened)

**Liam:** And I promise you, Wyatt and Jeb won't hurt you in anyway, not without getting past me first.

(Susan smiles a little)

**Susan:** My hero!

**Liam:** Certainly right I am, and don't you forget it... Now, come on, get up and show your hero that little bit of courage you still have.

(Susan started to grin and Liam slowly helps Susan back to her feet again)

**End of Scene Twenty Nine**

**Note: Sorry for the long delay again, but I hoped this scene made up for it. Would you like me to do a scene with Benji trying to sort Wyatt out, just let me know and I might get it up before next weekend.**

 


	30. Benji tries to get through to Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat itself or will Zero stop her

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Thirty**

**Nat:** Wyatt continues to storm off on his own and Benji tries to catch up with him. Even though Benji kept trying to call out to him, Wyatt ignored him and just kept walking faster.

**Benji: Wyatt!**

(Wyatt could hear that Benji was getting out of breath)

**Benji:** Wyatt hurt... Not sure…... what to do...

(Benji struggled to say and Wyatt started to slow down a little)

**Benji:** …... Torn between... Susan... And the loyalty... to his family.

(Wyatt stops walking and stares up at the sky for a moment)

**Benji:** Wyatt should wait for Susan.

(Wyatt takes a deep breath)

**Wyatt:** Why should I?

(Wyatt turns around and stares back at Benji who is leaning back against a tree getting his breath back)

**Wyatt:** Give me one good reason why I should wait for her?

**Benji:** Susan is the only one who knows where your son is.

(Wyatt looks down at the ground and started kicking the dirt)

**Benji:** Wyatt doesn't really want to abandon her and Susan needs Wyatt's support and guide.

(Wyatt stares back at Benji again)

**Benji:** Wyatt doesn't want to let her down either.

(Wyatt starts to lean back against another tree)

**Wyatt:** You're right I'm being too hard on her. I'm sure she has a good enough reason why she hasn't told me.

(Benji nods his head at Wyatt)

**Benji:** Wyatt shouldn't miss trust her.

**Wyatt:** I'm not!

(Benji frowns at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** O.K maybe I was, but now …...

(Wyatt went quite as he looked back in the direction where he had left Susan)

**Benji:** Wyatt and Susan have both been through a lot, you both want the same thing though... Peace and quiet to get on with life.

(Wyatt looked back at Benji and then back at the ground again)

**Wyatt:** Our life's don't belong together though.

**Benji:** Wyatt and Susan can make their own life's.

**Wyatt:** Life isn't as simply as that.

**Benji:** Wyatt must listen to his heart.

(Wyatt looked back the way he had left Susan when he heard moment coming towards them and saw Susan walking straight over to him with a determined look on her face and Liam walking beside her but Liam stopped beside Benji as Susan kept storming towards him)

**Susan:** I've had it up to here...

(Susan raises her hand above her head to explain)

**Susan:** …... With you.

(Susan lowers her hand again and continued to stare back at Wyatt)

**Susan:** That is the second time you have made me cry and I don't like it.

(Susan stepped up closer to Wyatt and looked up at him)

**Susan:** Do you hear me 'Tin-Man'?

(Susan started to stab Wyatt's chest with her finger)

**Wyatt:** Yes I hear you.

(Wyatt takes hold of Susan's finger and raises it to his mouth)

**Wyatt:** What can I say...

(Wyatt kisses Susan's finger as he continued to stare down at her)

**Wyatt:** I just get too big headed sometimes.

**Susan:** You got that right.

(Wyatt smiles down at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Can you forgive me?

**Susan:** Why should I?

(Wyatt takes hold of Susan's hand properly and lowers them)

**Wyatt:** Cause I don't like it when we fight or when you're angry at me.

**Susan:** How about when you're angry with me? It works both ways, Wyatt Cain!

(Wyatt let's go of Susan's hand and wraps it around her waist and pulls her up against him)

**Susan:** What do you think you are doing now?

(Wyatt leans down his face down towards Susan)

**Wyatt:** This!

(Wyatt gently presses his lips against Susan's lips but she pushes against his chest a little and removes her lips away from his)

**Susan:** Stop that! I never said you could kiss me.

**Wyatt:** I thought you liked it when I kissed you.

**Susan:** I do!

(Susan raises her hand up to the back of Wyatt's neck)

**Susan:** Come here.

(Susan pulls Wyatt's lips back against hers and they both kissed quite passionately)

**Wyatt:** Oh, I love it when we make up. It's the best part!

(Wyatt grins at Susan)

**Wyatt:** We should argue more often.

(Susan slaps him gently on the back of his head)

**Susan:** Behave!

(Susan grins back at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** I can't, not when you kiss me like that.

(Wyatt lowers his mouth to Susan's neck)

**Wyatt:** You drive me crazy.

(Wyatt starts kissing Susan's neck)

**Susan:** And you drive me up the wall.

(Wyatt lifts his face and continues to grin back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Oh do I now? We'll see about that.

**Susan:** Promises! Promises!

**Wyatt:** You better believe it.

(Wyatt presses his lips again Susan's lips again when they heard someone tried to clear their throat loudly)

**Liam:** O.K. O.K.

(Wyatt and Susan both turn to look at Liam)

**Liam:** You forgive him and he forgives you...

(Liam started throwing his hands about)

**Liam:** …... You love him and he loves you.

(Wyatt and Susan both turn back to smile at each other)

**Liam:** We love everyone!

(Susan started laughing)

**Benji:** Liam feels left out!

(Wyatt started laughing as well)

**Liam:** No I don't, I'm just...

(Wyatt and Susan heard footsteps on the ground and saw Liam walk past them without looking at them)

**Liam:** …... I just hate all this sloppy stuff.

(They both another set of footsteps on the ground and saw Benji walk after Liam)

**Benji:** Liam Jealous!

**Wyatt:** They get worse them two.

**Susan:** They truly make me smile.

**Wyatt:** Yes, they can be quite entertaining sometimes.

**Susan:** We should get going.

**Wyatt:** Now who is ruining the fun.

**Susan:** Just shut up and come with me.

(Susan gives Wyatt a quick kiss and takes hold of his hand and starts to lead him after Liam and Benji)

**Wyatt:** So demanding and bossy, aren't you?

(Susan grins over at Wyatt)

**Susan:** Someone needs to be.

(They continue to walk on after Liam and Benji)

**Wyatt:** We are coming up to the crack in the OZ. It isn't going to be easy to cross.

**Susan:** Why do you say that?

**Wyatt:** It is always heavy guarded.

**Liam:** I don't see any guards.

(Liam and Benji had both stopped walking by a hugh tree)

**Wyatt:** You need glasses then.

(Wyatt and Susan walked up beside them and looked down at bridge between the crack in the OZ and saw no one around)

**Wyatt:** This isn't right.

(Liam looked at Wyatt)

**Liam:** I told you.

**Wyatt:** I don't like this.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

**Susan:** Why? No guards is good, isn't it?

(Wyatt started scanning the whole area)

**Wyatt:** This could be a trap.

**Susan:** Why do you say that?

(Susan looked around the area too)

**Wyatt:** Zero wouldn't leave the crack unmanned.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** Unless he had something for us to see.

(Wyatt stared back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** What could he possible want us to see, Susan?

(Susan starts to look fearful)

**Susan:** I don't know, maybe he wants you to rescue your son.

(Wyatt placed both of his hands on Susan's shoulders)

**Wyatt:** Bullshit!

(Susan starts to look around her)

**Liam:** Don't you think we should get across before Zero changes his mind.

(Wyatt turned his head to glare at Liam)

**Wyatt:** Stay out of this.

(Wyatt turned back to Susan)

**Wyatt:** What do you and Zero have planned?

**Susan:** Nothing!

**Liam:** Susan is on our side.

**Wyatt:** What did I just say to you?

(Wyatt continued to stare at Susan but looked out the corner of his towards Liam)

**Benji:** Liam is right. All should keep moving!

(Wyatt takes a deep breath and then looks straight at Susan again)

**Wyatt:** This isn't over.

(Wyatt removes his hands from Susan's shoulders)

**Susan:** I doubt it ever will be.

(Wyatt could see that Susan's eyes were starting to water)

**Wyatt:** Let's go!

(Liam and Benji both stare back at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** Get a move on then.

(Liam and Benji both look at Susan who nods her head at them and they slowly make their way down to the bridge and Wyatt turns back to Susan)

**Wyatt:** You must understand why I act this way.

(Susan nods her head)

**Wyatt:** Sometimes I just don't know how to take you.

(Susan nods her head as a tear escapes down here cheek)

**Wyatt:** Come on, I don't want to make you cry again.

(Susan rubs her eyes with the back of her hands)

**Susan:** You're not!

(Susan starts to walk after Liam and Benji)

**Susan:** I'm fed up of crying over you.

(Wyatt looked up towards the sky and a deep breath and then slowly followed on after Susan)

**End of Scene Thirty**

**Note: I decided to give you the next scene already, I've really been on a roll with this as I only have one more scene left before we come to the end of the second part, but don't worry there will be a third part coming soon (I couldn't possible end this yet) The last scene will be about what Wyatt finds at the cabin where Adora and Jeb were left. How will he act to what he finds? Will Jeb have his revenge after all? If I can get a few kudos I will get the last scene up before next weekend. So what are you waiting for? Give me some loving!**


	31. As Susan gone insane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her.

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Thirty One**

** Nat:  ** About an hour later Wyatt as walking on ahead with Susan just behind, Liam and Benji were just behind her as they continued to make their way to the cabin where Wyatt's family had been staying.

** Wyatt:  ** So where is this cabin?

(Wyatt stopped walking and turned to face Susan)

** Wyatt:  ** We have already past the cabin that they were hiding in the last time.

(Susan glared at Wyatt with an annoying look as she continued to walk past him)

** Susan:  ** You will know when we get there.

(Wyatt glared after Susan with the same expression as she continued walking away from him)

** Wyatt:  ** What is that supposed to mean?

(Liam and Benji both walk past Wyatt and continue on after Susan)

** Susan:  ** Whatever you would like it to me, I just don't care anymore.

(Wyatt slowly looked around him and then rushed on after them walking past Liam and Benji and caught up with Susan)

** Wyatt:  ** All I will say is....... I hope you have a very good reason for not being straight with me.

(Susan didn't even bother to answer him as she continued glaring ahead of her)

** Wyatt:  ** Do you hear me Miss Mackintosh?

** Susan:  ** Yeah, I hear you Mr Cain.

(They both go quite for a few minutes until Susan breaks the silence)

** Susan:  ** Let's just get this over with, so you can do what you have to do.

** Wyatt:  ** It's always riddles with you.

(Susan stops walking and glances ahead with confusion)

** Wyatt:  ** Never a straight answer.

(Wyatt realised that Susan had stopped walking so he stopped and stared back at her)

** Wyatt:  ** What is it now?

(Liam and Benji stop behind Susa)

** Wyatt:  ** Why are you staring at me?

** Susan:  ** I'm not staring at you.

(Susan continued to look towards Wyatt as he notices she was trying to look behind him so he turns around)

** Wyatt:  ** What is it?

(Wyatt looks around ahead of him)

** Wyatt:  ** I don't see anything.

(Wyatt turns back to face Susan who is still looking confused)

** Susan:  ** Oh my god.......

(Susan raises both her hands to her mouth)

** Susan:  ** …... I can't believe it.

(Wyatt turns to look behind him once again but still doesn't see anything out the ordinary)

** Wyatt:  ** Can't believe what?

(Wyatt turns back to Susan as she slowly lowers her arms again)

** Susan:  ** There......

(Susan points just over Wyatt's head)

** Susan:  ** …... Can't you see her?

(Wyatt turns around again and tries to look as far ahead as he could)

** Wyatt:  ** I still can't see anything.

(Wyatt turns back to Susan)

** Wyatt:  ** Just stop with you mind games, Susan.

(Liam steps him beside Susan)

** Liam:  ** Tell us, who is there?

(Susan's mouth opens wide and then she slowly closes it again)

** Susan:  ** Aaa...... Dor......a!

** Wyatt:  ** Adora, where......?

(Wyatt quickly turns around again) **Susan:** One minute she is there, the next she is gone again.

(Wyatt turns back to Susan in confusion)

** Susan:  ** Then see reappears again.

** Wyatt:  ** That makes no sense at all.

(Liam places his hand on Susan's shoulder)

** Liam:  ** There's no-one there, Susan.

** Susan:  ** There...... Look!

(Susan continues to point above Wyatt's head and he quickly turns around again)

** Susan:  ** Adora, you're alive!

(Wyatt turns back to glare at Susan in anger)

** Wyatt:  ** Alive!

(Wyatt storms over to towards Susan)

**Susan: ADORA, WAIT!**

(Susan quickly runs past Wyatt)

**Susan: ADORA, NO.......!**

(The three of them watch as Susan drops to her knees and hides her face in her hands as she started crying quite loudly)

** Wyatt:  ** I can't believe it.

(Liam and Benji both stare at Wyatt)

** Wyatt:  ** How could she have keep something like this to herself.

(Wyatt storms on after Susan and stood in front of her and stared down at her)

** Wyatt:  ** Susan!

(Susan slowly lifted her head and looked up at Wyatt)

** Wyatt:  ** I think it's about time you told me everything and I really mean it this time.

(Susan moved her head to look to the side of her)

** Susan:  ** You will find everything that happened over there.

(Wyatt looks in Susan's direction and saw a load of trees)

** Wyatt:  ** What is over there?

** Susan:  ** Through those trees you will find the cabin and that suit.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan who was now looking back at him)

** Wyatt:  ** Jeb!

(Susan nods her head and Wyatt took off running in that direction)

**Susan: WYATT, WAIT!**

(Susan felt a hand on her shoulder)

** Liam:  ** Let him find out for himself.

(Susan turns to look at Liam)

** Susan:  ** Oh god, why did I even come here?

** Liam:  ** Wyatt has to know the truth.

** Benji:  ** Susan, should get off the cold ground.

** Liam:  ** Come on, Susan. Up you get!

(Benji and Liam both help Susan to stand up again)

** Susan:  ** I meant I never should have come to the OZ.

(Susan looks in the direction that Wyatt took but he had already disappeared into the trees)

** Susan:  ** If I never came here in the first place, none of this would have happened, Adora would still be alive.

** Liam:  ** You don't know that.

** Benji:  ** Things happen for a reason.

** Liam:  ** Benji is right. So you being here is for a reason and you will find that out sooner or later.

(Susan turned back to glare at Liam)

** Susan:  ** That's what the Mystery Man said.

** Liam:  ** Yes I know it was and you won't find that out standing around here. Will you?

** Benji:  ** Susan must face Wyatt again. Susan knows it's the only way to get home.

** Liam:  ** Come on Susan.

(Liam gently moved his hand to Susan's arm)

** Susan:  ** No!

(Susan removes her arm away from Liam)

** Susan:  ** I can't see Wyatt ever again, I don't want to see the hurt in his eyes, his loss for Adora and the betrayal from me.

** Liam:  ** You just have to explain to Wyatt what really happened.

(Susan looks towards the trees again)

** Susan:  ** That's if Jeb hasn't already told him, he only saw what Zero wanted him to see; the part I played in Adora's murder.

(Susan quickly turns back to Liam and Benji)

** Susan:  ** Which I swear I didn't do deliberately.

** Liam:  ** I believe you, Susan. You just have to convince them both of the truth.

(Susan turns back around again)

** Susan:  ** I suppose I should face Wyatt again.

** Benji:  ** They both deserve to know the truth.

(Susan nods her head and starts walking slowly in the direction Wyatt took)

** Susan:  ** Let's just hope I get chance to before Jeb kills me.

**End of scene Thirty One**

** Note: I've decided to split this last scene into two parts as I kind of got carried away with this part. I will try to get the next scene tomorrow, if not it will be up by Thursday night instead. Please let me know what you think so far. (Just to let you know I have started to format this series into a story, I'm doing this on Fanfiction.net, please check it out and let know what you think. I'm under the same name on that site too) **

 

 

 


	32. Susan get's the shock Of her Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her.

**Forgotten Memories** : Part Two

**Scene Thirty Two**

****** Nat:  ** When Susan and her other two friends caught up to Wyatt, they found him by the side of the cabin looking down at the ground. Susan looked over at the suit and found the door wide open and could see there was no-one in there, she looked around but couldn't see anyone else around.

** Susan:  ** Where's Jeb?

** Liam:  ** Maybe he's in the cabin.

** Susan:  ** Why isn't Wyatt in with him.

** Liam:  ** Is that where Adora's body his?

(Susan slowly nods her head)

** Benji:  ** Wyatt really hurt at such a deep loss.

** Susan:  ** He must have already seen her then.

** Liam:  ** Go to him.

(Susan looks at Liam)

** Liam:  ** Go to Wyatt and explain while Jeb is in the cabin.

(Susan looks back over at Wyatt and saw him drop to one knee)

** Benji:  ** Wyatt needs Susan.

** Susan:  ** I don't think it's me he wants anymore.

** Liam:  ** This is your chance...... Go!

(Susan slowly makes her way to Wyatt)

** Susan:  ** Wyatt, where's Jeb?

(As Susan got closer to Wyatt she could see he was looking a piece of wood that was sticking out of the ground and she stopped walking when saw the name on it)

** Susan:  ** Wait a minute, that isn't right.

** Wyatt:  ** You said Jeb was locked in the suit.

(Wyatt continued to keep his back to Susan)

** Susan:  ** Yes, Zero locked him up in there.

** Wyatt:  ** You failed to mention that he killed him first.

** Susan:  ** But he didn't; Jeb was alive when he was locked away, I'm sure of it.

** Wyatt:  ** Looks like Zero conceived you too.

** Susan:  ** But who buried him?

** Wyatt:  ** Adora must have done.

** Susan:  ** But how?

(Wyatt turns his head to face Susan and she saw that he was crying)

** Wyatt:  ** With what you were saying back there, I thought you meant Adora was dead, not Jeb.

(Susan walked up closer to Wyatt until she was a foot away from him)

** Susan:  ** Adora is supposed to be dead, not Jeb.

(Wyatt stood up and stared down at Susan with a mean look on his face)

** Wyatt:  ** Then where is her body?

(Susan turned to look at the cabin)

** Wyatt:  ** I checked in there before I saw Jeb's grave, there is no-one in there.

** Susan:  ** Adora was left laying by the kitchen door.

** Wyatt:  ** Is that where you all left her after Zero killed her?

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

** Susan:  ** Zero wouldn't bury her or let me.

** Liam:  ** Susan!

(Susan turns back to look at Liam but he wasn't where he last was)

** Wyatt:  ** What did I tell you about interrupting?

(Susan started looking around)

** Susan:  ** Liam, where are you?

(Wyatt looks around them too)

** Benji:  ** Liam over here!

(Susan and Wyatt both look towards Benji and saw him on the other side of the cabin)

** Susan:  ** Liam must have found something.

(Susan and Wyatt both stare at each other for a moment)

** Liam:  ** You forget to check this side.

(Wyatt starts to walk over to Benji and Susan slowly follows on behind him)

** Benji:  ** Benji truly sorry.

(Wyatt and Susan walked around Benji and saw Liam looking down at another piece of wood sticking out of the ground with the name Dora Cain on it)

** Liam:  ** The person that buried her must have forgotten the A.

** Wyatt:  ** That was my special name for her.

(Wyatt dropped to his knees again)

** Susan:  ** Who could have buried them?

** Wyatt:  ** I'm truly sorry I wasn't there for you and Jeb.

(Susan looked at Wyatt as Liam and Benji started walking away)

** Wyatt:  ** I'll always love you Dora.

(Susan walked closer to Wyatt and stood beside him)

** Wyatt:  ** I swear I'll find that bastard who killed you and finally kill him myself.

(Susan started to look really scared as Wyatt leaned across to the piece of wood and placed a kiss against the D letter)

** Susan:  ** I'm truly sorry Wyatt.

(Wyatt looked up at Susan and slowly stood up to face her)

** Susan:  ** I can explain everything.

** Wyatt:  ** You better, and no lies!

(Susan took a step away from the mean look on Wyatt's face)

** Susan:  ** Are you really going to kill me?

(Wyatt looks confused for a moment)

** Wyatt:  ** Kill you! Why would I want to kill you?

(Wyatt now starts to look hurt again)

 **Wyatt:** Oh no, tell me you didn't do this?(Susan swallows loudly)

** Wyatt:  ** You couldn't have done, Susan. Not you! Please tell me you didn't kill Adora?

** Susan:  ** I wish I could, but I won't lie to you Wyatt.

** Wyatt:  ** Oh my god!

(Wyatt rises his hand and leans his forehead against it and turned away from Susan)

** Wyatt:  ** How could you do this? Adora never did you any harm, she took you in like the daughter she never had.

** Susan:  ** I know she did. Wyatt, believe me it wasn't all my doing; Zero made me do it.

(Wyatt quickly turns back to Susan)

** Wyatt:  ** How did he manage that? Did he say Kill Adora and you did just that?

(Susan starts to look shocked)

** Susan:  ** Is that really what you think?

(Susan places her hands on both of her hips)

** Wyatt:  ** I take that to be true then.

(Susan let's go off her hips)

** Susan:  ** If you truly think that's true, then kill me right now.

** Wyatt:  ** Don't temp me, Susan.

** Susan:  ** Just do it and get it over with, before anyone else suffers at my hand.

(Wyatt slowly raises both his hands up to Susan's face which made her slowly close her eyes)

** Liam:  ** Wyatt!

(Wyatt gently places his hands on Susan's shoulder and she opens her eyes to stare back at him who was now looking really sad)

** Wyatt:  ** What do you want now?

(Susan and Wyatt continue to stare back at each other)

** Liam:  ** I found this in the cabin, it as your name on it.

(Wyatt and Susan slowly turn to face Liam and saw him holding an envelope and he passes it to Wyatt)

** Wyatt:  ** It's Adora's handwriting!

(Wyatt tears open the envelope and pulls out a letter and he starts reading it)

** Wyatt:  ** Oh my god!

** Susan:  ** What is it, Wyatt?

** Wyatt:  ** Adora is still alive!

(Susan looks at Wyatt with confusion)

** Susan:  ** How can she be?

(Wyatt looks down at the grave again)

** Wyatt:  ** That isn't Adora's grave.

(Susan looks down at the grave in shock)

** Susan:  ** Then who's grave is that?

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

** Wyatt:  ** You didn't kill Adora, but you did kill her unborn!

(Susan's mouth drops open as she stared up at Wyatt)

** Wyatt:  ** Adora was 4 and half months pregnant, she was going to have a girl.

**End of Part Two**

**Note: I finally got the second part finished. I will start part Three as soon as I can. I hoped you like that ended or should I say was it a good way to end it. How will Wyatt deal with the loss of the daughter he still never had and with Susan ending that life? Where could Adora have gone? Will Susan ever get her memories back or will Zero still stop her? That's if Wyatt doesn't take his revenge out on her first. All to come in Part Three...... Please let me know what you thought of this, the more comment/likes I get the quicker I get to uploading part three, so what are you waiting for?**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment/ideas and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that!


End file.
